


Breakthrough

by RedMaliceStorm



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Angst, Banks - Freeform, Detective Saihara, Drama, Eventual Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Jesse is a girl, Lasers, Lies, M/M, Masks, Minerals, Mystery, Ouma is sad but acts happy, Phantom Thief Ouma, Poor Chuck, Riches, Sad Josh, Secret Organizations, Stealing, The Author Regrets Nothing, Voices in Ouma's head, Work In Progress, he needs hug, pew pew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-01-06 04:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 46,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18381176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedMaliceStorm/pseuds/RedMaliceStorm
Summary: lost interest and ideas in the book, probs gonna make a new one. But don't worry im still interested in the ships above just didn't have ideas and forgot about this book. So, yeah. Watch out for the other ones.





	1. 2nd Steal

**Author's Note:**

> HI, uhm... Malice here and uh... First time typing? I may take longer to update and uh... It's my uh... First book? Uhm... Enjoy? I swear I'll try and update faster since my exams are coming... I do update in school since we have computers there, but anyways... E-enjoy!

We all know everyone goes to sleep in the night, for some they stay up and drink, continue playing their games or just watch videos for entertainment, but not for those who steal or kill in their time. A boy, early 20’s, was standing in front of the most secure building, or for other words, the Bank of the Beta, the building had something the boy wanted.

 

The boy clicked his side where his small monitor to watch his steps and to talk to the others of his small gang in the truck where it was secretly parked. He jumped to the nearest window and clicked it open, he stepped inside then began his search for the ruby of the bloodshot.

 

It took him a while but he was able to find it, it was secured by a small glass box with security lasers like those movies he had watched when he was young but they were hidden for normal human eyes. His little monitor helped them see them; he jumped here and there and crawled there and over.

 

The boy crawled through the last beam and stood up carefully to not be detected but he counted too soon, footsteps came through the left hallway where he was, he searched where to hide but there was no use, so he hid behind the stool where the ruby was and covered himself with his pitch black cape.

 

Soon the footsteps faded away, he slowly uncovered himself then looked in front of the stool and saw no one, then he got up, took out his mechanical laser pointer that could melt through anything, he made a small circle and pushed the glass in; with it fell through silently hitting the cushion where the ruby was placed. He grabbed the ruby carefully with his gloves, then placed it where his pocket was. Then, made the same moves but sadly he tripped falling through a laser, which caused all the alarms to turn on and make loud noises all over, he panicked running to the stairs which led to the second, third, then the fourth floor. He looked back and flashlights were seen, but his luck turned to the opposite and said,

 

“ _It’s your turn,_ ”

 

He could feel the sweat from the back of his neck arise and stain his black clothing, he punched the glass, shattering it to pieces which alarmed all the policemen to run where the noise was; which was the fourth floor. The lights turn on where it was bright and all the policemen were dazed, then called back-up.

 

“Put your hand in the air and show where you the Ruby of the Bloodshot!” A man said, early 30’s, blonde, who was pointing a gun at the boy.

 

The lights showed the boy with the ruby, his hair was neatly combed to the side and left two pieces of his violet hair was left sticking out, tips dyed light purple but the opacity was low, a mask in the shape of a fox with markings all over it stained in blood red, a cape made out of leather that was pitch black, dress pants covering half of his feet, and finally, boots that were made for sprinting.

 

He stared blankly at the police and jumped on the windowsill made out of bronze.

 

He took out the ruby showing it to them, the policemen nodded then aimed all their guns at him, he slowly moved the ruby to the policemen, soon after, they slowly approached it, but out of surprise, which had them off guard he jumped out of the windowsill taking the ruby with him, then all hell was broke was lose, not one one piece of heaven survived.

 

“Call the detective! He could solve the problem and don’t let that little squirt get away!” He heard one of the men yell as he was running.

 

The boy took a breath of relief but his luck run out by Lady Luck, who was looking away once again, bumped into someone knocking each other down, he grabbed his head and groaned, hiding the ruby under his cape.

 

There, in his own eyes, laid the Ultimate Detective, his name was Shuichi Saihara, he was well-known for solving cases that even police or his uncle couldn’t solve, therefore, made the purple haired boy jealous, that was a real talent, unlike his dictatorship. Sure, he had a squad who were committing such crimes and was well wanted for stealing pieces of jewelry, money, and high-jacking cars, trucks, along with other vehicles for fun.

 

The detective groaned, then stood up still holding his head, the small boy on the floor huffed, then got up too, dusting himself before he heard yelling. The boy tensed up and made a ran for it but the detective grabbed his arm.

 

‘ _Shoot, I forgot he was here!’_  The boy thought, adrenaline running through his veins, soon after, his heart dropped,

 

“Why are you being chased and running?” Shuichi questions showing a face of concern, “Who are you?”

 

“The Phantom Theif,” The boy simply said and kneed him in the stomach where the Detective grabbed, then a groan followed along for the second time but it was a groan of pain.

 

 _‘Oh my beloved Saihara, you never learn, do you?’_ He thought again before sprinting to the street where the truck was waiting for him.

 

“Mr. Saihara!”

 

“Detective!” The policemen called out, forgetting the boy with the Bloodshot Ruby in his arms.

 

\-------------

 

It took the boy a while to find the truck, but the most important thing is that he was a little bit too late, the reason is;

 

He was stalking on the Detective while he was holding his stomach.

 

_Flashback_

 

_The detective was holding his stomach in pain._

 

_‘How can a teenager kick me in the stomach that hard?!” He thought, questions begging to be answered._

 

_“Shuichi! Are you ok, detective? We saw you get hit on the stomach by the thief who had the Bloodshot Ruby.” The blonde policemen said, once again._

 

_“I’m fine- John, just- In pain” His words slurred by breaths and small whimpers._

 

_John made a thin line with his lips, “I'll let this one slide.”_

 

_“Thanks- John…” He took his breaths once again and got up._

 

_“The good thing is that we got evidence or at least a clue to find the thief when I grabbed his arm before he could run away,” The detective held a piece of equipment. “Not only this, but I can tell that I figured someone is an inventor to the thief which is helping him make his moves slick and undetected. The holes in every glass box where the gems are kept in, every glass boxes are pushed forward and are made into a perfect circle.” The detective added._

 

_“So, what does that mean, and was it that thing?” A brunette questioned tilting his head to the side._

 

_“Good question, Sir Alexander.” The detective turned to the brunette, “This is not only a laser for petty, but mostly cute cats to play with is what you might think of when you see it for the first time. But in reality, it’s a Magnum 44-09 PO, for short but its real name is the Magnum forty-o-nine Pierce Oblivion, which can melt through anything, My friend Miu is an inventor and she taught me how to use these things and its bio.” He commented._

 

_Then, a rustling was heard where the trees were, the policemen shined their light where the noise came from. But when they did, it was too late._

 

_End of Flashback_

 

The boy took off his mask and closed the truck’s door and pulled out the ruby, one of his men took it and cleaned it making it even brighter, the truth is. They worked for someone, he wasn’t the leader but rather had a role and was explicit with it. All the others were arrested due to not listening, making a lot of noise, tripping over the lasers, not putting their masks on, or maybe even shedding some of their hair due to stress or nervousness.

 

His leader adored him is what to say.

 

“Good job, Ouma. Even though you almost got caught, you were amazing back there. The shattering, the alarms, gosh, consider yourself lucky. I wish I had that role instead of the cleaner of all the gems, jewelry, and other precious.” His companion said, cleaning the stains of the Ruby.

 

Kokichi slumped on the chair of the mobile that was moving along with other vehicles besides, behind, in front, and the other side of them, “It isn’t easy, Chuck.” He breathlessly laughed, “Almost getting caught by the detective of your dreams? Oof, trust me, I had adrenaline running through me.”

 

“I can tell,” The driver got into their conversation, “Back then, I was a Stealer in my early 18’s or 20’s, I believe, but when I got older I retired and became a Driver, to this day.” He chuckled.

 

“Jeez, Josh, why be so flashback-time? Focus on the road!” A brunette bumped in.

 

“Shut up, Jesse, unlike you, you’re a Maiden in the corporation,” Josh exclaimed back giving her a glare in the mirror.

 

Jesse backed down, then huffed crossing her arms under her breasts.

 

Kokichi whispered to Chuck, “They’re so in love, but they won’t admit it… Nishishishi…” He giggled.

 

“What’s all the giddy over there?” Josh raised an eyebrow.

 

“Ooooh, Nothing. Is just Kokichi here admitting his heart to the detective.” He giggled.

 

“Chuck, you better tell me the truth.”

 

“Ah-ah-ah, we don’t tell lies in Corporation of Robbery and Exploteirs.” Chuck swished his finger left, then right, left then right again.

 

“Hmph… Touche,” Josh backed down before concentrating on the road again.

 

\---------

 

Before the remainder of the ride it was just pure silence, sometimes Chuck or Kokichi trying their best to start a conversation.

 

Kokichi burst open the twin doors to the building, “Your savior and best Thief, Kokichi ‘Phantom Thief’ Ouma had arrived!-” He pulled out the Ruby that was cleaned by Chuck during the car ride shined brightly with the lights of the building, “- and he had retrieved the Ruby of the Bloodshot!”

 

The crowd applauded and congratulated him.

 

“Congratulations, Ouma!”

 

“We knew you could do it!”

 

“The president would be very proud of your success!”

 

“What’s next?! The Diamond of Zeus?!”

 

“Heck, Yeah!”

 

“Kokichi!” A girl shouted.

 

The smaller male gave the Ruby to a girl with silver, pink-ish hair to put it in their gallery along with the other gems the past thieves stole from banks.

 

“What’s up, Iruma?” He smiled at her before he was dragged by the arm to her lab where all the mechanics, gear, weapons, lasers, night vision, laser vision, and other inventions by her were created.

 

“Why was my laser in the TV News?!” She shouted, on the verge of tears.

 

“What do you mean, Iruma? I have it right-” He felt his pocket, feeling nothing, then patted all his pockets, his heart dropped once again.

 

Soon after, they were both crying crocodile tears before being disturbed.

 

“That stupid detective took from me when he grabbed me by the arm!” Kokichi clenched his fists, his crocodile tears still spilling, ”Don't worry, Iruma! I’ll do whatever it takes to get it back, and that’s not a lie!” He stopped his crocodile tears and his eyes shined with revenge and determination.

 

“You better! That took me at least 5 sleepless nights to finish! But with you helping me that took about 2 days, but still!” She sniffled.

 

“Anyway, how was your robbery?” She smiled once again.

 

“It was A-ok, I guess…” Kokichi walked over to her couch and slumped on it, then covered his eyes with his arm.

 

“What makes you say that, cuz?” Iruma walked to the couch an sat down beside him.

 

“Miu were not cousins!” Kokichi removed his arms and wiggled his fingers.

 

“Shut up, of course, we are, In this universe, It’s that I just dyed my hair blonde.” She huffed, “Just kidding! I just like calling you my cousin because we act like it.” She laughed.

 

“Anyway, why’d you ask?” The smaller boy fixed himself before looking at what Miu was pointing to.

 

The news was on.

 

_“Today, at 12:26 in the morning, a boy was spotted in the Bank of the Beta, stealing the infamous Ruby of Bloodshot and succeeding, Detective Shuichi Saihara grabbed his arm and took a clue before he could run off. For several months robberies were made and became one of the most popular crimes along with Murders behind it, Clara what do you have to say for yourself?” A man turned to the blonde woman who was showing her teeth to show kindness which ticked off Ouma._

 

_“Thank you, Jonathan, the Ultimate Detective, Shuichi Saihara at least got a good look on his eyes and took one piece from him without him knowing, The items are an; Magnum 44-09 OP, for short, going to you Ken.”_

 

_“Thank you, Clara, we are here with the Ultimate Detective for him to introduce his close up experience with the new ‘Phantom Thief’, which is one of a lifetime. Say, Mr, Saihara, how did it feel when you touched the thief?”_

 

**_“I don’t know, it’s just, his arm was skinny, which was half the size of my fist, I could tell he’s starving himself or has a disorder from eating, but I do know he’s being abused or starved if he didn’t complete his quest, but can we really blame him? Maybe there’s more out there along with him who are starving.”_ **

 

_“What was the color of his eyes?”_

 

**_“The color of his eyes…? I would say violet or lilac, but it was in the middle of purple, lighter or darker, but they were purple.”_ **

 

_“If you had both of his arms on your hands what would you do?”_

 

_“ **I know he is in need of my help, so I’ll take care of him, and when he’s all healthy, I’ll either defend him in court or let him be free.”** _

 

 _“Back to you, Clar-”_ The TV was shut off.

 

“Iruma? Was that you?”

 

“No? Why?”

 

“The lights turned off.”

 

“Hold on lemme-”

 

A light was flashed to Kokishi and they opened the twin doors allowing them in the hallway meeting other inventors with other thieves as they reported to the middle of the building. A sound of thunder was heard outside along with dripping water.

 

“Must be raining, a stormy one, too..” A thief commented, a girl in her 10’s, her hair was vibrant red, she was wearing an article of very girlish clothing.

 

She was wearing a Windbreaker gothic leather brief fetish lace up, along with leggings to cover her thighs and black long gloves that reached her elbows. A dominatrix-kind of clothing.

 

Kokichi Gagged.

 

“Whacha gaggin’ for, Ouma?” Miu whispered, who was holding the flashlight and was still walking to get to the middle.

 

“Some chick is wearing a dominatrix-kind of clothing… Too revealing…” He whispered back and continued walking.

 

Those steps felt like a minute pass, but really it only took them seconds, before they arrive. He led her to the second floor, leading her to the hallway and there it showed the big signature of the building in the clear glass. Kokichi leaned on the glass fence preventing him from falling.

 

“Like goin’ here to look at the outside, too?” Miu interrupted the silence and leaned on the glass, too, but he back facing it instead.

 

“Yeah, helps me clear my mind.” Kokichi looked down and saw every setting tents up and at least making a small part of the light. But the moonlight made even more light.

 

“Kokichi, stop worrying about your parents, they’re in a better place, now. I’m sure they’ll be happy at your progress, my mother always told me your parents were all about success and they got it alright.” She laughed breathlessly.

 

“Thanks, Miu. I just feel lonely sometime…”

 

“Hmm… What’s your sexuality?”

 

“Pansexual, why?”

 

She got out her phone and clicked on Tinder, “I’m making you a dating profile.”

“Don’t waste your time, it’s your phone, after all, I could just go for some mocha tomorrow, and probably flirt with anyone, come to think of it, wanna come along?” He fixed his posture and smiled like a child who just got a free lollipop.

 

“Hmmm… Sure, I’ll see if I can get my girlfriend to come.” she clicked her home button and locked her phone putting it away.

 

“Wait, you have a girlfriend? Since when?!” His eyes shined with amazement.

 

“Since you stole the Emerald of Euphoria.” She crossed her arms and gave a puff of loyalty, “Her name is Kaede Akamatsu, she’s the ultimate Pianist and gave me one of her playings, it was really nice and calming.”

 

“Hm. Congrats, Bet she’s reeaallllyy flirty, eh? Eh? Eh?” He teased.

 

Miu blushed, “Sh-She’s Som-Sometimes Fli-Flirty…”

 

“Mhm, suuurrre,” Kokichi teased.

 

Soon, the lights flickered back on and everything else did, too.

 

“Well, night Kokichi, you have to steal the Sapphire of Tears tomorrow, make sure you get plenty of rest for that slick and sneaky movement.” She hugged him and left.

 

After Miu left, he was back in his thoughts with unanswered questions running through his mind like a pack of wolves hunting for prey

 

“Maybe, I do need a date…” Kokichi mumbled.

 

Soon, every hallway was quiet and all was heard was the air conditioners warming the whole building, then Kokichi sighed and headed to his room to have a sleepful rest, tomorrow, the Sapphire of Tears was about to go viral.

 

\----Nest Day, 6:59 P.M----

 

“Kokichi! Get packed up! Its almost time!” The voice sounded muffled by the door blocking it, but it didn’t matter. He had a job and was about to be the time he finished it.

 

He slid on his equipment, clicked the pocket and slid his knife inside. He then clicked his pocket where he could store small pieces of jewelry, small riches, or more. He clipped his small monitor, brushed his hair covering the small monitor. Then finally, he clipped his chest belt, collected all the small lasers and grabbed the Magnum 44-09 OP, but sadly… He forgot the detective had it.

 

Kokichi groaned, then remained in his room waiting for midnight to arrive.

 

\-----12:36 A.M-----

 

The purple haired boy slid his signature mask on, then opened his door. But before he could do that he went to Miu’s lab.

 

Minutes later, he arrived at the twin doors where Miu’s lab was and knocked.

 

“Yello?” She answered, opening the door while her eyes remained on her phone.

 

Ouma cleared his throat.

 

“Oh, Ouma! I see you’re wearing my new invention, looks nice but needs a few rearranges where to keep the lasers and to not be detected… Hm, I’ll see if I can fix it when you come back if that’s possible. Just… remember, be slick and sneaky, got it?” She hugged Kokichi, as he returned it back.

 

“I’ll come back, that’s a promise and not a lie.” He hugged her one more time and ran off to meet his boss.

 

“Hopefully…” Miu mumbled, before closing the door.

 

\------------

 

Kokichi ran straight to the Middle Era to meet his boss where he was waiting, then soon met him, standing there with his eyes focused on his phone.

 

“Ah, Ouma, how are you?” His eyes saw the boy and focused on him, but his head was down focused on his phone.

 

“I’m good, good, and you?” Kokichi smiled nervously.

 

“I’m fine, thank you. You got a new gem to steal and that is the Sapphire of Tears in the Bank of Adonis,” The white-haired man showed him the location and the picture as it looked like it was taken a few minutes ago, “Its security is the second top behind Painite of Deduction. If you can get it along with a golden watch, then I’ll let you off the hook on your last fail when you were going to retrieve the Amethyst of America.” His head moved away from his phone catching up with his golden irises, locked his phone and slid into his back pocket.

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

The white-haired man started to walk away, “Oh, and don’t fail me this time. Everyone counts on you, even I do, too.” Then, continued to walk away to his office.

 

The small boy sighed and open the doors to the outside and found his gang’s truck waiting for them, with Jesse, John, and Chuck waiting inside.

 

Kokichi walked towards the truck and opened the door and got inside, then closing the door.

 

“Where to?” John interrupted the conversation between Chuck and Jesse.

 

“The Bank of Adonis.” He simply answered and checked if his gear worked.

 

“That’s a dangerous choice for the master to give you, maybe he trusts you enough,” Chuck shrugged, “Maybe all those gems were just practice.”

 

“I think he’s trying to get rid of him.” Jesse bumped in.

 

For half a minute, all the males in the truck were staring at the only woman in the truck.

 

“Check it, the Bank of Adonis is the second protected mineral in this whole damned state behind the Bank of Despair where the Painite of Deduction is stored. It has high security, too. Guards at every corner, lasers even more painful and secured than all the rest of the banks.” She continued, “Those lasers contain at least a small jar of a liquid that makes anything that hits it numb and unmovable. Maybe this is a setup?”

 

“I fear the worse, Jesse.”

 

“Why?” Jesse tilted her head.

 

“Were already here, dammit!” John yelled at her.

 

Jesse looked out the window and stared in awe, she didn’t realize it would be this big and cleaner, a lot more shiner, too.

 

“Oh… Well, uhm… Good luck, Kichi’, you’ll need it more than I do.” She stated in a whisper but they were able to hear her.

 

“Thanks, Jesse.”

 

After his gang told him ‘good luck’ and got out the truck to give him a hug if he doesn’t make it. They went inside the truck and John drove off to a hiding place.

 

The purple haired boy looked at the Bank and walked towards it, but before that, he heard footsteps and saw a light shaped like a circle in the rear corner, he sprinted towards the nearest tree and jumped on a branch.

 

The boy remained undetected.

 

He leaped from branch to branch and was meet by a window, he looked inside and saw no one, he clicked the window, slid it open, and closed it. He opened his phone, who he covered with his cape and ducked to not show the brightness that was lowered and pulled up a map that his master gave him.

 

He was on the second floor and below him laid the Sapphire of Tears. He pulled out one of his lasers and pointed to the floor. After he was done, the floorboard fell but before the boy caught it before it could fall to the floor and make a loud thump, and if it did, it would alarm all the policemen guarding the gem against inside, and out.

 

The small boy pulled the floorboard up and place it beside him, then pulled out a rope, clicked the window again, opening it, tied the rope to a thick branch.

 

‘ _Good enough’_ he silently thought.

 

The purple haired male lowered himself and took out his laser that would work as his favorite one; the Beat 89-9 PT.

 

He switched the laser on and it began piercing through the glass box, but it was way faster than the Magnum 44-09 OP, it immediately became his favorite. He pushed the circle in the box, hitting the cushion, then grabbed the Sapphire of Tears, then pulled himself up.

 

The boy with the mask on pulled out a reconstruct laser, which had the ability to cover up anything the last laser he used that broke the floorboard, which was named the; Destruct 67-01. When he finished, it looked like nothing had happened. He quickly places the Painite in his pocket, picked up the rope, untied it from the thick branch and packed it. But he ran out of time.

 

“Hey! Phantom Thief!” He heard a voice from the entrance where the room was.

 

The masked boy turned around and jumped on the windowsill, looked down and saw two policemen staring at him with their cuffs ready. He felt himself shatter in fear.

 

“You stole the Ruby of the Bloodshot and got away with it, you won’t get away with the Sapphire of Tears,” The same blonde policeman said, venom.

 

The boy coughed and shooed him away, he looked down and saw more policemen with their guns and cuffs ready, until it was the point a helicopter came out, shining it’s light towards the boy. He used his arm to cover the bright lights hurting his vision.

 

“Hand over the Sapphire, criminal.” A certain voice he knew spoke up, it was his beloved detective.

 

The criminal waved to the detective, who glared at him with his gun pointed towards him like the other policemen. But the boy already knew he wasn’t being fooled like his dear parents.

 

 _Oh no_.

 

He’s going back, like how he came in.

 

Suddenly, before the policemen and the detective who he loved, he leaped towards the nearest branch and leap off into the shadows.

 

“Don’t let him get away, again!” He heard them shout again.

 

In the rear distance, he could hear the barking of dogs behind him as well as cuffs clashing against each other, the comes and ins of walkie talkies to bring more dogs in.

 

But oh they didn’t have him, see, he didn’t spray perfume, but rather a scent to block out the scent of dogs if they were ever used. So they had no chance to get the boy.

 

Before he knew it, he tripped over a branch and fell on something metal. The truck. The gang’s truck. Thank god.

 

The small boy knocked on the window that was soon brought down, he lept inside.

 

“Kichi’! You made it!” Jesse cried out of happiness.

 

“Drive!” He simply yelled.

 

“I’d rather not, you see the police are searching all over the forest and- wait, you were in the forest?!” Josh yelled, looking behind him.

 

“Where else was I suppose to go? Knock on the front and simply say, ‘hey, I'm the ultimate thief and I came here for the Sapphire of Tears’? Fuck, that! Now Drive!” He pointed to the big window of the truck in the middle.

 

Josh stepped on the pedal and they drove off in inhuman speed anyone would dare to drive.

 

Soon, things began to calm down, the boy’s breathing, the speed of the truck, the arguments about a simple forest. Everything was calm, but the calm was turned into a never-ending silence, unbearable for the boy’s head. Soon, the voices in his return.

 

“ _Turn yourself in, we all know you’re being used,”_ It spoke.

 

He shook his head and gave the Sapphire to Chuck, who easily cleaned it.

 

“What happened back there? We saw a helicopter pass by us with Saihara in there looking ticked as ever,” Jesse chirped.

 

The boy removed his mask and sighed, “I don’t know what made him mad, but the thing is that I have a test tomorrow, and he'll probably guess I'm the thief, with the eyes,” Kokichi pointed to his purple eyes, “It’s no use on hiding it now, with the ultimate detective on our tail.”

 

“Hm, this is why you should wear contacts.”

 

“I keep blinking.”

 

“Too bad, you’re just a beginner, so you’ll get used to it if you overcome your fear of it,” Josh informed, and looked at the rear window.

 

Ouma let out a puff of air, “Just focus on the road, idiot…”


	2. Your plan didn't go as you expected... Did it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, the first day of the exam, huh?... Uhm... Here have a chapter from Malice. Hope... You uh... Enjoy. ^_^

When the noises of the truck began slowing down, so did the motor. The three males and the only female of the group got out and closed the door. Opening the twin doors to the organization, everyone stopped on what they were doing and looked at the masked thief that just arrived.

Jesse chirped, “Is something wrong?”

Ouma took out the Sapphire of Tears and everyone gasped. He was beyond confused, he looked around, his purple eyes scanned everyone’s faces for an answer.

“You… survived…?” A teenager spoke up, clearly not satisfied that the purple haired male returned with the sapphire in his hands, his face was pale like he had been lied to. Was he? If so, by who?

By surprise, he had the boy hug him, soon everyone else joined in. A few moments later the separated then congratulated him, continuing their doings.

He wanted- no, _needed_ to speak up, but his mouth wouldn’t open. What was he suppose to do with the cat on his tongue as he was suffering from the words in his throat wanting to spill out?

He couldn’t scream, he couldn’t cry, but if he did, he would look like a crybaby in front of everyone, he couldn’t do anything but move his body.

He gave the sapphire to one of the servants and walked towards the hallway heading to Miu’s lab. The only person who he seemed to trust besides Chuck, John, and Jesse. This damned corporation was nothing but the pain in his life, sure his family was all about success and riches, but he knew he couldn’t buy happiness from the money he didn’t deserve.

The corporation was called mainly for thieves such as himself and Exploteirs. Exploteirs were mainly hard to get, he was one of them alright, but they didn’t treat him like it. They treated each other like trash, Sure, he was popular in the corporation just because he could outrun the cops, unlike any thief they encountered. Everyone who was mainly a thief was just a beginner, he was a high-level thief. Stealing high rated banks that turned them into low rated banks.

Exploteirs and Thieves, what exactly was his boss _trying_ to get? Riches? He has many. Fame? Why not show up to the main hall or hack into a TV show and introduce himself, what a good idea. A family? Get Tinder. A relaxing day all to himself? Trivago.

But really, he continued to walk the Hallways of Mechanics and stopped in front of Miu’s doors. He knocked.

And knocked.

And knocked.

She acknowledged.

“What is it, you filthy- oh, Ouma.” She squinted and wiped her eyes to make sure she wasn’t fantasizing, “IS that you?”

“Actually, there's two of me, one in jail, one right here in front of you.” The boy beamed.

“Pfft, Why should I listen to you?” She scoffed, as she bought the lie.

“Iruma, that was a lie.” The boy said blankly in a monotone voice.

“I knew that.” She smirked, “I actually didn’t.” Miu collapsed over her door and looked left and right, then out of surprise pulled him inside.

“Ouma, this is serious. Are you sure you’re the real one?” The blonde tapped his head, then followed the silky brushed hair.

The boy removed his mask and took the armor off along with the leather cape and placed it on her couch.

“The ultimate supreme leader, I assume.” He smiled like a child.

“The ultimate Inventor, working for Kokichi Ouma, nickname the Phantom Thief.” She wiped the sleepiness in her eyes and crossed her arms under her breasts.

“We have school tomorrow, Iruma.” He sat down on her couch.

“Ignore that, I have to say something when you first walked in-”

“I got _pulled_ in, not walked. Pulled.” He interrupted.

“Brat.”

“Cumdumpster.”

“Short-ass.”

“Prostitute.”

“Abortion”

“Eager Cultivator.”

“Enough, ok, I get it, you win.” She waved her hand in defeat, “Anyway, How? How did you come back breathing? The boss said you got captured before you could even touch the Sapphire and bring it to victory.” Iruma sat down next to Ouma as he raised an eyebrow.

“What do you mean ‘alive’? I’m right here as nothing ever happened.” He crossed his arms and slumped on the salmon couch, “I’m not a spirit, am I?” The boy touched his face and pinched himself, making him say an ‘ow’ before Iruma stopped him.

“No, you're not a specter, if you were, how am I talking to you?” Iruma informed.

“Voodoo, like Yumeno would say.” He giggled.

“...” Miu grabbed her head and sighed.

“That was a lie, I’m not dead.” He giggled, “But continue on what you were saying.” Ouma gestured his hand like he was the king giving orders. Miu disregarded him.

“Well, how do I say this…” The girl grabbed a part of her hair and started twining it, “Before you left, the boss had a morning announcement saying that you were assigned the Sapphire of Tears in the Bank of Adonis, a few hours later you didn’t return, everyone was waiting for you do to your bursting through the doors and saying your opening that you retrieved the gem, most of the people would question the boss on your whereabouts and if he's sure he gave you the right address and directions and he would say he was positive. I started getting worried, too and went to the top floor to search for your truck and see if you were coming back, but… you didn’t. A few more hours later everyone was saying that you got captured and put to court or jail for life, I had my last bit of hope on the line. But you’re bedtime came and I lost it. I cried for hours begging my best friend to come back, but you never did, soon enough I fell asleep due to the amount of heavy water my eyes produced. That’s why I was in a grumpy mood and you can see tear stains on my pillows and on my cheeks where I put makeup.” She paused.

Dammit, she was crying again. She felt humiliated, she was _crying_ in front of her best friend and partner in crime.

“Hey.” Ouma chirped.

Iruma slowly hoisted her head to show that she was truly crying on how she had all her hope in him, to finally see him in jail. But it looked like it was a trick from the master again.

“I’ve through tough times with Thieves and Exploiters… I don’t want to see them go, it hurts my emotion that I can’t do anything to protect them, I kept telling them ‘Put your mask on’ ‘Don’t be nervous’ ‘My best equipment, yet!’ and ‘You can do it!’, but… they never listened, that is until you appeared. I had all of my hope in _you_ , my expectations in _you,_ my trusting in _you_ , everything.” She wiped her tears, but they just kept coming, “Except my affection, that’s for Kaede…” She breathlessly chuckled, then stared down.

“Hey, I already have my eyes set on someone, and you have your eyes set on Kayayday, you can give her your love, and I can give my affection to someone else. Hm? How does that make you feel?” He lifted her chin and took off his checkered scarf, wiping her tears, “Take this as a friend way, not the oh-my-god-im-crushing-on-you kind.” He laughed, removed his hand from her chin and wiped the last tear before folding it and letting it join the rest of his equipment

“O-Ok…” She sniffled.

“So the boss lied to _everyone_ , I assume?” He placed his hand under his chin and started thinking.

“Yes.”

“I should've listened to Jesse, she was correct that all of this was a setup.” He spat.

“Hm…”

“Jesse already has this handled, I believe,” Ouma did his signature smirked.

**\----Office----**

“Why did you fucking lie to the _whole_ corporation, including your successor?” Jesse hissed.

“I had to do something, he was getting too popular that my people forgot about me.” He calmly answered connecting his hands and putting them in front of his lips, “I did my part, you do yours.”

“Parts don’t fucking matter, you old douchebag. Your successor was almost caught by shepherds and policemen, including the ultimate detective!” She heard herself yell, thinking she was talking in her organic voice.

“That’s where you're mistaken, little maiden.” He stood up, pushed his chair, crossed his hands behind his back and stared out the window, “You don’t want your integrity disclosed, do you Kirumi Tojo, the Ultimate Maid?” He spoke in a sharp voice filled with venom, ‘Jesse’ didn’t flinch, she kept her guard.

“I don’t know what you're talking about, and who the hell is this ‘Kirumi Tojo the Ultimate Maid’? She sure sounds like a p-piece of s-shit.” ‘Jesse’ studdered.

“Really? You're not Tojo? Such an error I made and how rare-”

“Your entire life and career was a mistake.” She spat.

“Assault, Tojo. I know you regard for the boy and such, but it won’t support him. He needs to go, and so do you.”

“I thought you ‘cared’ for your people in the organization.” ‘Jesse’ growled through gritted teeth.

“That was a misstatement.”

“Just like Ouma..” She whispered.

“Hm?”

“Fuck you, old man. Do you have any idea what will happen if you put your successor, your own _successor_ in jail? Pfft, no one wonder no one likes or pays attention to your announcements.” Her eyes shined with violence, “Just like Monokuma, himself.”

“Hahaha, very clever Tojo. You prefer to defend Ouma, don’t you? You're so overburdened by his security you ignored regarding yours! Such a selfish urge, don’t you think?-”

“Selfish, of a person, action, or motive lacking consideration for others; concerned chiefly with one's own personal profit or pleasure. That’s not how you use selfish, honey. It’s more like around, looks like your plan failed or didn’t go as _you_ expected, didn’t it?.” She spat.

_SLAP!_

**\----Detective’s Work----**

“This doesn’t make any sense!”

“Nephew, please, calm down, you're overworking yourself again, not to mention you're emphasizing again for the 67th time.” The detective’s uncle tried soothing his nephew down by patting on his back, “Bloom comes first, nephew. I don’t want you to suffer hair loss and grow similar to your old man here, maybe a sunny drink will do, yeah?” The old man led his Nephew to the couch and made him sit down.

“Maybe some cha will do. Thanks, uncle.” The blue haired boy beamed as he tried releasing himself from anxiety.

“Anything, Saihara.” The old man started shuffling towards the pantry and grabbed the teapot filling it with raw water then placing it on top of the oven, turned it on, and waited for it to scream.

Saihara got up and unbuttoned his shirt, leaving him with his tank top on. He went back to his billboard, got out red string then connected the pins on the pictures.

The glass circles pushed inwards instead of outwards like most criminals would do, the Magnum 44-09 OP to the sketch of the Phantom Thief’s whole body then connected it the feeling of his arms which was entirely skinny but not _too_ skinny. His purple eyes, his nice combed dark hair, soft pale skin…

“Saihara!”

He fastened out of his thoughts and felt himself flush from embarrassment.

“You have a guest.” His uncle opened the door to show his female friend, Kaede Akamatsu, who would help him solve mysteries under his nose.

“Shuichi!” She walked in and thanked his uncle, “How have you-” She was cut off by the screaming of the teapot, Saihara’s uncle walked into the kitchen and turned off the heater, pouring the tea in two cups.

“Would you like some tea, Akamatsu?” HIs uncle said softly ready to grab another teacup.

“Not thank you Saihara’s uncle, I had a Frappe on the way here. But thank you for offering!” She smiled warmly at him as he nodded, grabbing the tails of the two cups and setting them down on the coffee-table then began his research on the Phantom Theif helping his nephew.

“I heard the Phantom Theif made another move on the Bank on Adonis and bagged the second precious gem in the undivided country.” She sat down next to her uncle and saw the billboard he had been working on, “Oh, Saihara, how many times do I have to tell you to stop it with the billboards? That’s just not fun anymore, plus we have the technology, so push this away.” She got up and started pushing the billboard but she had a conflict and glanced down, Saihara’s foot was in front of the wheel.

“Akamatsu, you’re not my parent, I relish your advice and help but that’s not the reason I called you here.” He retorted.

“Oh, well I apologize.” She took her hands off the edges of the billboard and walked back towards the couch, sitting down. But before that, she sat down her backpack, “What was the problem you called me here for?”

“You know anyone with dark hair with colored tips?”

“No, not until tomorrow since our schedules were changed, it is the fourth semester after all.” The girl thought.

“Do you know anyone who’s good at stealth?”

“Maki is the only person I know.”

“Harukawa is with Momota right in the minute, she’s an ex-assassin right now, and this criminal is a male for us to be sure,”

“A male who’s good at stealth, dark hair with colored tips… Does he have Dark purple hair?” The blonde tilted her head.

“I don’t think so, the night was too dark for me to see what color his hair was, so I assume any color except yellow, orange, green, red, or pink. Those will show what color is it since it isn’t a dark color.”

“So the colors that are left is purple and blue?”

“Correct,” He motioned his hand under his chin.

“Come drink your tea before it gets cold, Saihara.” Kaede smiled and gestures his tea which was still warm from the light steam coming from it.

“Ah, yes, of course.” The blue haired male walked towards the coffee table, picked up the cup by its tail and sipped, cooling down from the amount of anxiety and stress he’s been through.

“Any expectations on who to see next semester?” The blonde girl chirped interrupting the silence the boy haired boy asked dearly.

“I’m expecting, Harukawa and Momota in class, I bet they’re the power couple right now. As for Yumeno and Chabashira, I believe she won’t change her hate for all the boys in the school, Gonta is still a gentleman and a small precious boy doing nothing except for catching insects. Shirogane is still cosplaying and keeps going to cons, she’s raising in popularity in InstaShare right now, Hoshi grew a few inches, meters, high, but he’s still dark and edgy, Amami remembered his ultimate and stills sits with the chair behind, as for the rest. I’m not sure.” Shuichi kept sipping his tea while still deep in thought on who the thief is.

“Hm, there are two new people coming there.” The girl crossed her arms emphasizing her breasts.

“Really? Give their bios.” He sipped his tea and placed it on the coffee table.

Akamatsu grabbed her backpack and unzipped it, then pulled out two folders with the names of ‘Ouma Kokichi’ and ‘Iruma Miu’ stamped for him to see clearly.

“Their names are-”

“Ouma Kokichi and Iruma Miu?” The male sniggered, “I see you drew a small heart by her name, Akamatsu.” He pointed to the edge of Miu’s name to see a bright red heart beside her name.

The girl tensed up, pushed Kokichi’s folder onto the table and held Miu’s folder closed to her chest, “I-It’s P-Pr-Private!” She could feel herself blush from her heart fluttering and involvement.

“Uh-huh.” A smirk tugged his lips.

Sooner or later, the blonde’s phone alarmed showing a notification of a profile by the name of, ‘Future Waifu’. She quickly picked it up, then struggled to hold it with shaky hands as her face beet red from embarrassment and flattery.

“Meeting someone?” The boy smirked again.

The girls light violet eyes looked at him then looked away still flushed with embarrassment, “I-I am…” She quietly spoke, “But… I’m not sure if you would like to meet her someday… She told me if we could meet up at the cafe nearby and said that I could bring anyone.” The blonde mumbled.

“Oh?”

“And if I bring someone, she will bring someone, you know, it’s like an eye for an eye,” She grabbed a section of her hair and started smoothing it with her creamy fingers removing every tangled piece.

“Hm… What day is it? And when do we meet up at the small cafe nearby?” Saihara got up, walked towards the kitchen, then washed the cup.

“Today is October 23rd, 20XX. The day we meet up is on Friday.” She spoke checking her phone for the date.

“Is it next Friday?” The boy tilted his head, then got out his phone.

“No, it's this Friday, I thought it was next Friday and I asked, she said no and marked this Friday since she’s free on weekends,”

“Part-time job, huh.”

“Yeah,”

“Let’s see who she brings with her.”

**\----Back at the Office after the Slap of ‘Jesse'----**

“Brat, do you have any idea what you just said?”

“I’m aware, you monster.”

“No wonder everyone is suspicious of our rivalry because you just hate me that I'm spilling innocent lies to everyone who is working here,” The owner laughed, “No matter how much ‘justice’ those people including you will do, there will always be evil lurking behind its shadows, watch what you're saying, or karma has the best of you.”

“Shut it, Ulliam Travis.”

Travis stiffened, he normally had Ouma call him Liam, but didn’t enjoy when other called him Ulliam, his original name. Soon he started, the once fierce, confident, and dangerous man because weak, scared, and most of all, he became like his old young self when he was with his mother. Abuse, abuse, abuse, abuse, kept repeating itself in his mind over, over, over again. It wouldn’t stop, he had been in pain for all his life, yet, he gives it to others. He gives _his pain_ to Ouma since he’s been so kind to him, yet, he gave him his pain to deal with.

His legs couldn’t hold him in place, so he walked towards his chair and flopped down, “Kirumi, do you _know_ how much pain that causes by calling me, Ulliam Travis?” His hand grabbed the crown of his head, sooner or later relaxing.

“What do you plan next, _Travis_?” ‘Jesse’ spat in pure venom.

“Well, how do I start this without getting you mad? Hmm… Maybe not tell you? I should since you've been on my tail ever since Ouma got the Emerald of Euphoria, which was one of the purest minerals of all time, guarded by 40 soldiers, some of them from the army by 2 people. Guard dogs that don’t have a collar and could run freely, How did he do it? First, he snuck in by the window like the rest of them, the dogs could smell him and went to go investigate but when they were close to him, their sense of smell- vanished, I get you could say this is the devil’s swing, isn’t it?” Travis smirked evilly.

“Shut it with your nonsense, no wonder you’re antisocial, can’t get a family of your own, can’t get anyone for yourself, all you care is money and fame, but I ask you this, what is your scheme with Ouma on his next quest or do you even care?” ‘Jesse’ continued to hiss at the young adult her eyes dilated nowhere but him and his every move.

“I should explain his next quest an everything to get you to piss off.” He hissed back, connecting his fingers and covering his lips.

“Explain, every. Last. detail.” She grabbed the chair and sat down.

“Very well, Ouma will be stealing the Quartz of Quadrillian in the Bank of Apollo. But I had one of my men betray him, as soon he uses one of his lasers, it will explode and alarm every single cop in the bank. Then, its the end of his story, but if he doesn’t use one of the lasers that have been jacked up, I had tricked Iruma into making a new laser for Ouma to use, therefore, I told her to add heat, to melt through the glass, and add glycerin along with oxidizing sweat into the laser, so once he gets interested in it, it’ll set an explosion and set the bank to aflame along with its hellish debris then he’ll get caught and sentenced to death or life in prison it’s what he deserves anyway. Always knocking those expensive doors scratched and poorly treated, a thief like him should never act that way, even the Assassination corporation disapproves, if he did that with fresh blood on his hands he would be killed too. Sure, he might seem kind, but don’t let him get under your skin, from a Gemini like him. He sure doesn't get along with others such as a Taurus. Kokichi ‘Phantom Theif’ Ouma, such a cowards name isn’t it? Tell me, Tojo, does he ever say _something_ to you?” The white-haired adult smirked.

“You idiot, he doesn’t know my identity. He shows love and cares for the others in his small gang, he wants to have fun, yet you put him through so much pressure I end up worrying for his mental health and how’s he’s been eating lately, you’ve been nothing but _shit_ to him. Iruma worries, Josh worries, even Chuck himself worries for his best friend, it was to the point where he didn’t eat a crumb for at least a week, say… are you happy your successor got through so much pain?” She spat, suddenly worrying about the purple haired boy as the statement flashed through her mind like the boy in that week she’ll never forget was skinny, pale, sleeping more often to get energy, not present for or coming late to be an advanced thief he always rambled abut to her. She felt…

Worried- _no_ , she felt petrified for the boy at that time.

“Have you ever met my parents? Have you ever known how they treated me as a young child? No, no you don’t. It’s not my fault I hit him with my pain from these young years I had running through my mind. I bet you had a fantastic life as a young child, unlike mine. Never heard of a whore who was an excuse for being a true _woman_ , always having sex with the man that caught her eye. My old man got a divorce with her, yet he came back to her arms, sooner or laters having sex with him like all those previous men she did. It was just her, my father, and me.” The man before her sighed as he told her his story back then.

“Why? Why put Ouma through so much intense pain? You’re treating him as you were treated during your young years. Maybe you just can't see it because you were blinded by your fame and riches.” ‘Jesse’s’ voice soon lowered down to her normal vocal.

“I know I can’t change the past, but… I can apologize to him and tell everyone the truth at least.” His hands thumped the wooden desk as he stared down at his own hands

“I know you’re not sad in reality, mature up dickwit, you’re faking it just as Ouma would pout if he didn’t get his way.” Her voice rose once more.

Soon laughter filled the room from the man in front of her, “You think I cared for that freak?! He may have been starved, but most of all he doesn’t see what I see!” The man laughed once again, “He’s weak and fragile! Might put him in jail for all I care!”

The woman, his past, his father’ leaving and coming back.

**_The abuse._ **

He couldn’t hold it in anymore, so why not put it through laughter? He laughed instead of cried, the only moments of crying was his old rusted, burnt to hell room when he was young. It just kept saying it over and over again. For once, the woman in front of him began to think he had gone crazy but little does he know, he was having his little PTSD moment, when it really wasn’t, that’s what the white-haired man thought. Soon, he noticed he has been left astray and alone for the day. The woman was beyond scarred on what she had just witnessed, he’s a man who has problems just as she had the same mental estate. She just fixed her hair, dusted her dress, fixed her little headband, and walked away to check where was Chuck and Josh to warn them about the problem she just saw with her own eyes.

Call her crazy, but she never jokes around when serious things happen.

Back to the man laughing, soon began crying. His plan failed, but his second one won’t, and he would make sure it wouldn’t. The explosion, the alarms, the men, the dogs, the army, everything he did his research on the Bank of Apollo the thing he did was hack into the cameras, let’s just say, the detective’s uncle, Saihara, fixed that with the help of a programmer who knew how to hack back to his earliest years just for fun and laughter, like teens would do. Soon, the black haired woman appeared in his vision, he held his head.

“Getaway, you whore…” He mumbled, silently cursing himself.

Black hair brushed in a neat ponytail that the curls were exposed, blue sapphire eyes with winged eyeliner that pierced through him with anger, creamy skin that became cursed to him, smooth gentle finger caressed his cheek for a goodnight forever damned in his mind, she dressed neatly just like his father. He never had a moment where she would wrap his wounds like she used to, it’s always his father who would do it, however, his father was concerned too much and asked him who did his injuries, if he were to tell he would be dead in the next morning, so he blamed it on his school saying he was ‘ _bullied_ ’.

Soon he felt… relieved…

Free…

Relaxed…

No more fear or adrenaline rushes…

He felt…

Calm…

But whenever someone mentions the woman he hated so dearly much, he would set his anger on them.

  
The woman he called his _Mother._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you next chapter?


	3. Secret between us...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah... I'm sorry this took longer than expected, I didn't get much sleep for two nights... But uhm... Enjoy I suppose.

 

Time went by rather fast for the people.

 

Saihara, who is still stressing and having fewer hours of sleep, concentrating on the thief he wanted to know so badly and either tell them what's going on or make his move to protect him from going to jail. He kept thinking, ‘ _the boy is forced to these crimes against his will_ ’ he wasn’t wrong there, But Travis is rather a much pettier liar than the young professional thief himself.

 

Akamatsu, who is excited to meet Iruma for the first time in the nearby cafe along with her friend Saihara which he gladly accepted, in each hour she would type to her when she’s bored, the blonde in the other side of the screen always made her smile with her pick-up lines and flirtatious lines, some jokes, too. They made her heart flutter and butterflies started fluttering in her stomach, sometimes making her heart beating like she was a having a major crush, well… she is in high school and does a crush so it doesn’t change anything.

 

Ouma, who is cleaning his gear and thought whether or not to use Iruma’s new laser when she was finished with it, so he just shrugged and thought how cool he would look with it packed in his chest belt where he stored all his lasers. Then, he dusted his pitch black cape that was torn on the bottom, cleaned his two-sided colored mask, one side was smiling, the other had the eye he remembered by monokuma. Sure, they were friends but sadly he had to move away. He still had the selfie’s they took back in 10th grade.

 

Tojo, who is still in her undercover disguise speaking with the two teenagers about the witnessing, the laughing, the crying, the abuse, and finally, the plan. She couldn’t stop worrying over the boy, the explosion the white-haired man said that would burn down, and the new laser Iruma was inventing… She needed to tell her where’s the purple haired boy and if she gave him the laser before she’s too late and before the clock strikes 12:00.

 

And finally, there’s Iruma, the blonde bimbo was working on her next equipment, making a fireproof and bite proof suit for Ouma if he ever had a problem like that. She was incredibly worried, Travis didn’t say what the laser was for, once gave her the ingredients to build it. He said the purple haired boy would be a successor and be the first thief to not ever get caught in 3 years. She felt happy at that, but mostly she felt like she just completed something in her life, She fixed her goggles as she turned on the gas torch making it spit blue fire. When she was finished she lifted her goggles until it hit the crown of her head, turned off the gas torch, then continued on adding the glycerin in the laser.

 

“Hm… I wonder if it’s time, yet.” She checked her watch, 10:43.

 

She sighed, Iruma had until 11:30 to finish the laser. The blonde only needed to find the secreted sweat then she’s done. Miu opened the tip of the laser and grabbed the eyedropper,  squished it making it suck the sweat, then slowly poured it into the laser. Her hand started burning, the blonde released the laser as it exploded, she fell back and coughed a puff of smoke.

 

“Holy shit..”

 

The inventor got up and dusted the pink skirt then coughed a puff or grey smoke once more. She picked up what was left from the laser, which was the main laser receiver. She picked it up, coughed once again, then threw it in the trash. Soon, knocking was heard from her door. It’s only 10… Ouma knocks at 11:49.

 

The inventor opened the door only to find a girl with brown hair covering her right eye, the skin was pale, green eyes looking down at her. Tall, and has the job of a maiden.

 

“Who are you?”

 

The brunette pushed her inside and closed the door.

 

“What the hell, you bitch?!” She yelled shoving the maiden off of her.

 

The ‘brunette’ took off her brown hair knocking her little crown off of her hair, “Iruma, where’s Ouma?” She asked.

 

“Like hell, I’m telling you, you mysterious whore.” The blonde crossed her arms and huffed but coughed a puff of smoke.

 

“Fine, I’ll introduce myself properly instead of rudely barging in, Hello, my name is Kirumi Tojo the ultimate maid, but please, call me Jesse.” Tojo stretched her arm for the short blonde to shake, then waited with a serious face.

 

The inventor huffed, “Miu Iruma, the ultimate inventor, why not Tojo?”

 

“Ouma is gonna recognize me, I just want the best for his safety…” She picked up her crown placing it on her light grey-ish hair covering her right eye, “And the others are gonna tease me for looking like an old woman.”

 

“Then just say you dyed your hair and then bam!” She grabbed a white towel, damped it with water then cleaned her face.

 

“Here, lemme do this as an apology for interrupting your time alone and making you mad at me, although I appreciate your advice.” The maiden grabbed the white towel, damped it with cool water, twisted it then squeezing it making some of the water pour down, then wiped Iruma’s face.

 

“Thanks, mom.”

 

“My pleasure, say, are you Ouma’s inventor and friend to him?”

 

“Yeah, we’ve been best friends since 8th grade, why?”

 

“Travis had a plan for him and I was expecting you to be finished with the new laser he told you to invent, but-”

 

“Wait, how’d you know I’m inventing the new laser him?”

 

“I wish to not lie, but he explained it to me his plan to get Ouma into prison for life, and before I could report this to you to keep this and my identity a secret, but before that, it’s good you didn’t finish the laser or it’ll be too late. You have to tell Ouma about this because if I did that, he wouldn’t listen to me, no one is the small gang will.” Tojo grabbed her arm squeezing it slightly.

 

“Tell him about what, mom?” The inventor crossed her arms, “And second of all, I did finish the laser but it exploded, so that’s why I wanted to clean off the mess I had on my beautiful face you know, brains and beauty are the main things keepin’ me goin’.” She snickered under her breath.

 

“Iruma, please stop messing around…” The maid huffed putting on the fake brown hair and fixing the bangs along with her small crown.

 

“Fine, _mom,_ The blonde smirked.

 

“Thank you, well, Ulliam as you know Liam, wanted to put Ouma into custody by tricking you into making a new laser that would make him the first thief to steal a precious gem, which the Quartz of Quadrillian isn’t that much protected since its common, but this is one is much rarer, combined with pieces of white crystals they stored it in the small box like all the rest of the gems, but here’s the trick. He wanted you to make a laser that when he used it would set an explosion alerting all the policemen to check where the explosion is so that the detective can catch him in case he ever tried to escape, then end his ‘career’ as Travis would explain. So, whenever Liam says why you didn’t finish the laser as he asked you to do, just say something spiteful.” Kirumi explained why the laser was for and was behind it.

 

Iruma was disturbed by the man, outwitting her into making an inflammable laser? Sure, Travis was her boss but she didn’t know he would want to get rid of the purple haired boy.

 

“So you’re telling me, to say something _stupid_ at my manager and risk losing my job? That’s fucked up, mom.” Iruma huffed.

 

“Do you want to hear his plan or not?” The maiden placed her hands on her hips.

 

“Yes but-”

 

“No buts, listen first then ask questions.”

 

“Fine.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

The maiden walked towards the couch and saw Ouma’s gear, his chest belt, the little monitor to help him communicate and see in the night, Kirumi sat down and picked up a piece of equipment. It was his signature mask in the shape of a fox, one side was smiling then the other was calm. Colors in black and white, some parts purple but lighter, unlike his hair. The ears striped like a tiger but differ, the white side had the eye of the black and white bear, but the color was dark purple unlike the mechanical bear, who’s was red.

 

“Who made the mask?” She caressed it with her thumb covered in a black glove cleaning some of it.

 

“Pfft... You were gonna say something about Travass’s plan but now you’re asking who made the mask? It what Ouma of course, no one knows he’s a talented mask maker back at where we live." A smile tugged the blonde’s lips, “But that’s the last one he made before quitting. He had a ton that is double sided colored, its amazing.” She walked where the maiden was and sat down putting her hands on her lap, “You gonna explain his plan or what?”

 

“Ah, yes My apology, very well then- We both know Travis wanted Ouma dead, or in jail for eternity. We both know that he’s forcing him to steal riches for Liam to get richer and richer, but with my witnessing of him going crazy over his mother who seemed to abuse him, I can tell we both have the same problem except that I wasn’t abused but rather locked in my room for at least a day without food. He’s been using Ouma as someone to set his pain onto him, but in order to get Ouma to leave with the man’s pain, he must get rid of him. So you know he tricked you into making a laser to improve his stealing which was a lie, and when he was gonna use it, it would set a massive explosion, alarming all the policemen and find him unconscious, they take him in jail, its by choice for wanted people to be executed or be in custody for life. So Travis was gonna kill him by making him steal the Quartz of Quadrillian making the people think he’s a careless, rude, person with malice under his skin. I told the gang and they were mad, but since I’m telling you to say something spiteful to the boss so we can overthrow him and become a corporation to do good instead of stealing and breaking one of the laws that could get the thieves killed as seen over the years. So, I’m glad the laser self-destructed or else he would appear on the news and be captured, with a cost of a lot of money.” Tojo united her hands and squeezed slightly.

 

“What time is it?” Miu’s eyes now focused on her hands as they shook nervously.

 

“Didn’t you have a watch?” Tojo’s eyes went from her hands to the blonde with the black marked goggles.

 

The blonde lifted her hands showing the golden clock she had, it was shattered, the glass was cracked, the hands of the clock were busted and one of them was missing, “Busted.”

Tojo checkered her watch, instead, “It’s 11:09, which is almost time, Ouma must be resting in his ordinary clothes.”

 

 _“I’m scared…”_ The blonde mumbled.

 

“What was that?” The maid got up, dusted herself, but turned back when she heard a mumble.

 

“Nothing you stinkin’ hag! Just… Go back to your boyfriends or some shit.” The blonde flushed and shooed her away, got up and opened the door for the taller.

 

“Thank you for your time, Iruma.” The maid bowed a bit then proceeded to leave when the door finally shut behind her back.

 

 _“I’m sorry, Ouma. I fell for Fuckin’ Liam’s snare… But thankfully it got crushed.”_ The blonde mumbled, took out the left out glycerin and sweat, only a few lefts. So, she walked over to her leftovers of liquids, miniature parts if mechs, and parts of magma, then poured it in two cups, finally sealing the lid.

 

 _“Well, at least I get to take a shower…”_ She mumbled, taking her clothes out before heading to her bathroom.

 

As the steaming water poured down the girl’s body, the time kept ticking. Even if she had to repair the clock she once had, she also had to buy a small battery for it to keep ticking. Once the shower turned off, once the black had been removed, she wrapped a towel around her body along with her hair. She checked her clock on the wall above her twin doors, 11:25.

 

_It’s almost time._

 

She changed into her ordinary clothes, wiped the glass from her goggles, brushed her hair tying it into a ponytail, then threw her stained clothes into the washer. She sat down on her bed huffing.

 

 _Suddenly a knock was heard behind her door,_ she checked the time 11:28. Confusion was all she felt before she let herself open the door meeting eyes with the one and an only white-haired man looking down at her with serious, red blood, cold eyes.

 

“ _Did you finish the laser?”_

 

**\----11:32----**

 

“So, we have to act quickly, 5 policemen will enter the building and once the clock strikes 11:55, the plan comes into action, I will stand in front of the bank and look everywhere and once I see someone go out the window I’ll immediately chase them, but since the thief goes inside instead of outside, you guys camp, do you all have your black clothes to camouflage?” The detective told them and pointed to the 5 policemen in front of him.

 

“Yes, sir,” They all told the detective at once taking out the clothes and setting them on the table.

 

There, on the table, laid some motorcycle goggles mask with detachable protection padding for the helmet along with sunglasses for riding the road for the UV, the motorbike glasses were transparent lenses, their clothing was  SWAT-like, except that it a uniform for military police, the clothing made out of cotton for combat training, it was wear-resistant, durable for security guard safety.

 

“Good, once you all have dressed in your suites be in your arranged areas, I did my calculations that the thief will go somewhere near the quartz, this mineral isn’t quite like the others, pink, salmon-ish, covered with a spark of a white crystal minerals that gave it more shine, a mineral that would catch a thief’s eyes and steal it for who knows what they could o with it, sell it, keep it, destroy it, possibly make into an unstoppable weapon use to kill the others and himself, but we need to know if they’re a corporation or if it’s just one person doing the whole job,” The detective explained as the policemen heard carefully.

 

“What does he look like again?” A certain girl asked that girl was Kaede, she was wearing a high collared police jacket that blended in with the pitch black night along with a skirt that went halfway down her thighs, “I know it’s a boy, but like… you know… Details? Juicy ones, too!”

 

“Ok, you all go and make sure to scout the place, leave no part unchecked, it’s 11:49 which means he could be preparing himself any minute.” Shuichi, the young detective pointed towards the bank, all of the policemen nodded and ran towards the bank entering it secretly, before closing the door behind their backs, “Alright, lemme get photoshop up, which might take a while, I drew him and his facial features along with the colors he was wearing, but I'm not sure about the hair color, Harukawa would be much of a great help since she’s faster than I am, but if I'm correct she must be spending the night with Momota on their date…” the detective returned to his truck and pulled out his computer showing her a clear sketch of the thief.

 

His body was rather skinny and slim but looked like he had great speed, pale skin as his mask in the shape of the kitsune, one side was covered in black as a shape of lightning that separated the light and black side, the black side had the eye of monokuma but was purple instead of red, it was also smiling, but rather more horrifying than his, the light side had a striped like a tiger but they were in the corner of the mask, his violet or rather lilac as the drawing would show, his clothing, was all black a metal collar covered his neck and that collar was where the cape was from, ripped on the bottom, a button up suit that had tails on the front, and pants that were a bit big on the bottom where he could run, his shoes were boots out of black that were popular in their city which was worn for style or running.

 

“Ooh, he did a nice job on his hair, neatly combed to the side but he left two pieces,” Kaede pointed to his hair.

 

“It must be where the strap of the mask to keep it in place is for, if he didn’t have the strap it would fall down and expose his identity, this probably one of the smartest thief we ever came across,” The taller closed his computer and put in his truck then closed the door.

 

“ _We got him trapped, I repeat, we got him trapped, over.”_ a voice sounded on the other side as he quickly rushed towards the bank along with the blonde following trying her best to catch up with her friend.

 

When he arrived, the boy was on the window sill clinging onto the other side as he looked down on how far he is, the boy looked at his side to find the detective who slowly approached him.

 

“Hey, Phantom, can I call you that?” He quietly questioned taking small steps towards the masked boy, oh how bad he trying to keep himself from taking the mask off, but he wouldn’t ruin the puzzle since they were his favorite when he was a young boy.

 

The boy looked outside then back at the detective, he slowly got the Quartz of Quadrillian out of his pocket and showed it to them.

 

“Um… I’m not sure if you know me, but can we have that back please?” The detective spoke quietly and gestured for all the policemen to lower their guns and cuffs to not scare the thief off.

 

“I’m sure we met several times, detective.” The thief smirked.

 

“I may not know your name, but… um…-”

 

“You really are terrible at this, aren’t cha?~” The thief winked at him, making the detective flush but he kept approaching him with small steps.

 

“I’m not terrible but rather soft-hearted when it comes to this, since you’re smaller and look like the age of 15 years old, I don’t want to threaten you as I did to the others of _your_ kind,” The detective coldly responded glaring at the boy.

 

“You scare me sometimes, but I’d rather say you’re a rude twat.” The Thief slowly made his right leg fall out of the windowsill,

 

“Me? Rude?” The detective stopped.

 

“You assumed my age as a 15-year-old, such a rude person, don’t cha think?~” The thief placed the Quartz back in his pocket then placed his index finger on his lip, “I’m a 40 year old even if I look like a  15-year old, don’t assume but ask.” The thief giggled.

 

“40!?”

 

“Nee-hee hee, that was a lie, how would I move my bones and be faster? Beside my glamorous hair would have some white streaks. Don’t cha think?~” The thief flipped his hair like he was a girl saying something ruthless.

 

“Ok... You’re twenty… Uh… Anything else you would like to share?” The detective continued to take small steps towards the windowsill where the thief laid.

 

“I also kill people!” He laughed.

 

“K-Kill?”

 

“Yup! I killed at least 67 people and made them look like they have suicided instead of someone to barge in their windows and stab them 21 times!” The masked boy giggled putting his hand to cover his mouth as he giggled.

 

“You have gone too far, thief! Surrender now or you’ll be taken into custody!” Akamatsu yelled across the room where the rest of the policemen were.

 

“Oh, you poor brat, that was only a lie! I would never kill, that wasn’t my role in the corporation! I have the role of the stealer!” The boy smirked. Sitting on the window sill having both legs dangling outside the window.

 

“Stop it with your crappy lies!”

 

“Muah? Why would I lie? I hate liars! I only tell the truth besides, the corporation thing was the truth!” The kitsune masked boy twirled around as the front of this body faced the outside, he was searching for something outside, the policemen, the detective’s assistance, and the detective himself thought he was searching and creating a plan for him to escape successfully.

 

“What are you looking for?”

 

“An alleyway!”

 

“It that the truth?”

 

“Nope!” The boy giggled

 

“Surrender!”

 

“Ok,” the boy flipped both of his legs inside as he stood up with his arms up and walked towards the detective standing 5 meters away from the window, “You guys were so much fun to play with! We should continue once you guys take me to jail!”

 

All the policemen looked at each other with confusion as Kaede sprinted and grabbed his partner’s cuffs.

 

“Kaede, wait!”

 

But the girl didn’t listen, she opened them when she was running and headed for his arms, but she missed, he leaned to the side and left a foot to trip her, she fell down and cuffed herself.

 

“Uwah!? How!?” The girl struggled against the cuffs injuring herself as they scrapped her skin making small scratches.

 

“Magic.,” He wiggled his fingers and he smiled like an innocent child, “but seriously,-” He flopped his arms back to his sides and placed them on his hips, “-would you _really_ think I was going to give myself up _just because_ you guys pleaded too? I was lying and exaggerating!” The boy giggled once more, “After all, I am the infamous Phantom Thief, whatever this thief wants, he gets it in his own way,” The phantom thief turned and jumped onto the windowsill once more, “It was fun messing with all of you, I hope we meet again! Actually, that was a lie, see you never!” The boy jumped out of their sight, before being followed by the detective, who told them to act normal to not blow up his cover.

 

Soon, the chase began without the thief thinking he was being followed, soon after they were far away from the bank the detective hid behind a thick dark tree, he looked to the right and saw the thief looking around before clicking his side.

 

“I got the Quartz of Quadrillian, guys.” He smiled happily.

 

Soon he could hear three voices in his small monitor.

 

_“Congrats!”_

 

_“Wow, I thought you were dead at that time, how’d it go?”_

 

“It was nice and all but the detective held me up with a small conversation, he was sweet but mostly rude since he assumed me as a 15-year-old, I mean seriously, I don’t look _that_ young.” The masked boy smirked, soon a shimmer of light appeared, he had dark purpled hair, the two parts where the mask had screwed up they where dyed dark-light purple, along with the rest of his tips, that had to be added to his sketch.

 

_“Oh and make sure you’re not being followed like last time.”_

 

“Mk, see you guys soon!” He clicked his monitor again, silencing the voices as he stood there motionless listening, then looked back, before proceeding walking.

 

The detective snuck up on the boy, covered his mouth as he took him off-guard, and as he struggled to take the strong hand off of his mouth, the thief kicked his shin, the blue-haired boy let go and yelped as he stood there ignoring the slight sting his chin had, but imagine if the detective kicked the boy's shin, yeesh.

 

“You followed me?! Awwweee~ As they say, follow your dreams... I must be your dream right?! That’s SO sweet of you to make up your mistake detective!” The thief flirted and giggled jumping like a child once again

 

“You’re not my dream, but rather a liar.” The detective ran up to him and shoved him onto the ground, making the thief gasp.

 

“Offensive! And here I thought we were making a bond!” The thief retorted, covering his chest where his heart was beating, “But doesn’t this pose make you uncomfortable? Because I have a perfect view down here~” The thief winked at him.

 

“Oh… _Ah…_ my apologies, but anyways,-” The detective grabbed him by the wrist where the thief winced, who he had a small secret there only he and Iruma knew.

 

The thief shoved him off and ran, but the detective caught up to him and shoved him to the same dark oaked tree where he hid, soon the thief fell and laid there.

 

‘ _He must’ve bumped his head’_ the detective silently thought as he searched the boy’s pockets, then found his chest belt where he hid all his lasers, the detective looked at the empty pocket. So the detective got out the Magnum 44-09 PO and tucked it in the pocket.

 

“Require this as another apology for slamming you onto the tree,” He quietly mumbled. He got up and saw the Quartz, he picked it up and left.

 

**\----minutes later, after the detective left----**

 

The purple haired boy slowly opened his eyes and felt around his body and stopped when he saw his chest belt’s empty pocket was closed in one of the pockets, he opened it, then instantly smiled, there laid his favorite laser; the Magnum 44-09 PO, now there he accepted his apology for-totally-not-shoving-him-onto-the-tree-and-knocking-him-unconscious, he closed the pocket and felt for the Quartz, he felt it and sighed in relief, which meant the detective took the fake one.

 

The purple haired boy clicked his side and was instantly met with yelling with worrisome concerns.

 

_“Ouma, where the fuck is you!?”_

 

_“Kokichi, please answer we’re worried about you,”_

 

_“Ouma, bud, please answer us!”_

 

“It’s fine guys, I'm alright just got in a fight the detective before he shoved me against a tree knocking me unconscious.” He sighed, “I think I had a wound on the bank of my head, I’ll meet you there in a few minutes…” Ouma quietly answered, making sure not to damage his brain anymore or he would earn a migraine possibly a bad headache if he yelled.

 

_“Do you want Chuck to look for you if you faint?”_

 

_“Yeah!”_

 

“I guess that wouldn’t hurt,” The purple haired boy chuckled, “I’m near where the truck is parked but a few meters in the east-south, where the thick dark brown tree is.”

 

_“I know where that is! It’s where- wait… I lied I don’t know, Josh, go pick him up.”_

 

Josh groaned, _“Fine you lazy asses.”_ before hearing the truck’s door open and close.

 

_“Ouma, bud, you still there?”_

 

“...” The silence was his response.

 

_“He must’ve been unconscious once again, let him rest as we communicate with Josh now. Josh you there?”_

 

Josh arrived a few minutes early and saw the purple haired boy slumped over the dark tree with the Quartz sticking out of his pocket shining with the moon, he had a small blush and smile on his face. He was resting peacefully, as most of us would.

 

“And here you said you had amnesia, now look at you now…” Josh picked him up and spoke into his monitor.

 

“Josh here, repeat Josh here.”

 

_“Oh, good, how’s Ouma doing?”_

 

“He’s surprisingly light but he’s asleep and here I thought he had amnesia.” Josh chuckled.

 

_“He is, I mean he was friends with Chabashira when they were gonna meet. He told her his problems, but even though she had a thick hatred for you boys she was alright with his presence and didn’t show any malice as usual, but rather she was generous and kind to him, but before he was hired as the stealer for the minerals they didn’t have time to meet, only for a few minutes which were hugs and salutations and sometimes talking about their days and relationships. He still misses her because they’re both busy stealers. Chabashira was also known as the ‘Golden Ticket’ because she would steal gold and money successfully, her aikido skills really did an impact for ninja like stealings. Besides, she’s dating Yumeno, who’s in the role of her cleaner for silver and gold, possibly bronze, too. The other two I'm not sure what their names are, and she’s also the first female to ever have successful stealings.”_

 

“Impressive, but I still think Ouma is better.” Josh smiled slightly but frowned once he arrived at the truck, “Well, he succeeded,” Josh opened the truck’s door and sat him there, Chuck helping soon after, then closed the door, went to the driver's seat got in and closed the door soon starting the truck.

 

“The Quartz is in one of his pockets, Chuck.”

 

The dark teal haired boy nodded and searched his pockets, then found the Quartz, “Amazing, It looks so cool closer than in a sight.” He got out his tools and cleaned the Quartz finishing once they arrived at the corporation.

 

“We have to celebrate the 95th stealing of Ouma.” The brunette suggested.

 

“Jesse’s correct! We should have a celebration tomorrow or the next day when Ouma wakes up.” Chuck smiled and cleaned the last piece of the mineral.

 

The small gang opened the twin doors, everyone looked at them and cheered.

 

“The phantom thief goes successful once again!”

 

“Where’s Ouma?”

 

“He’s unconscious, and look! Josh is carrying him bridal style!”

 

The girls screamed, “He’s carrying him!”

 

“Cute!”

 

“He truly is the master of stealing minerals!”

 

“Congratulations!”

 

The brunette had an annoyed aura that turned happy and calm.

 

“Please everyone, be quiet Ouma is peacefully resting and we wouldn’t want to make his head feel worse since the detective shoved him onto the tree making his head hit the bark hard.” Jesse placed her gloved finger onto her lips shushing them.

 

Soon, murmurs about the detective were heard, sometimes they heard of Josh and Ouma’s relationship rumors, some kept congratulating Ouma as some of the stealer, inventors, medics, and maidens passing them. Soon the Middle Era cleared over time as everyone headed to their rooms for lights off. Josh went to the Stealers Source, found Ouma’s room, opened it, but before that he took off his armor, equipment, and finally, his cape, folded them placing them onto his lamp table, he looked at him once more before doing something that made him remember for a while, he pecked his forehead before removing his mask setting it with the rest of his clothing.

 

The Grey haired man walked to his door frame and closed it.

 

**\---2:00 A.M.---**

 

“Do you know why you’re here, Tojo?” The white-haired man smirked at her as he saw her take off her brown hair wig.

 

“I’m aware you’ll tell me your stupid plan that is…” Tojo walked over to the desk and sat down keeping her glare at the adult.

 

“Hehe, that’s correct! I have another plan, and it includes your help!” He giggled, clapping his hands together.

 

“My help? As if, good luck trying to convince me to work with a selfish brat trying to be fame and get richer but the second. If you want fame, make your business that has suffering, tears, and despair noticed, want riches? Steal from banks instead of making the Phantom Theif and the Golden Ticket steal for you. Do you know how much suffering they went through just to get through your shit?” The grey-haired maiden hissed at him.

 

“I'm aware that Ticket tried to take her own life along with Phantom suffering from anorexia, such poor boy, how’s he doing for the past months?” He smiled sinisterly.

 

“Wouldn’t you like to know.” She spat.

 

“We're getting off topic here, no one cares about those two anyway, so in order for both of them to get caught, they have to work together. Since they both have incredible speed, they get to catch up with each other found.” He smiled.

 

“Get to the point.” The maiden crossed her arms.

 

“Fine, fine, we have the Golden Ticket and the Phantom Theif enter the art museum to steal a very ancient artifact called: The sculpture of the Python, so they’ll steal that artifact and besides it’s too heavy for them judged by its ginormous size compared to small bodies! Sure Ticket is strong and much taller than Phantom, I doubt if they’ll make it out alive, they’ll get caught. And then, bam! It’s over for them, but if have the two main strongest thieves they’ll come and give it to me! While everyone is weeping over for them! The more despair they feel, the more I’ll get control over their pathetic bodies, like puppets!”

 

“Wait, you don’t mean the famous sculpture people are dying to touch, rumors are said if you touch it would be granted with luck and immortality, but in an accident, a boy named Nagito Komeada touched it he was granted with pure luck for life, though I believe the immortality was just a fake, the luck was real…” Tojo planted her index finger on her bottom lip.

 

“Correct, and if _I_ touch it I get lucky for life and I won’t be arrested, I won’t be charged, I will be famous, and I will grant my parents' name as my father once said, becoming the first to betray two experts in stealing in my family’s blood!” he laughed, “I’ll become richer and famous than the Family of Mono!”

 

“You’re a psycho.”

 

“You know what they say…”

 

_Pretty but Psycho_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Schedules have been messing with me along with a class that offered me to join next year, but see you next chapter?


	4. Nothing but plans and stress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize I went absent for a few days, I went to Chattanooga and forgot to bring my computer. But uh... Enjoy

Plans…

 

Plans…

 

_Plans…_

 

**_Plans…_ **

 

It's all the white-haired man thought. In fact, he has gotten more mental than the witnessing of him talking about his past. The past few weeks the two most popular thieves have been nothing but bringing success to the incorporation. Golden Ticket bringing bronze, gold, and silver shining along with the light, Phantom Thief bringing Quartz, Sapphire, Ruby, Amethyst, and more. He _hated_ it.

 

Not only did he hate them, but he hated the people, especially thieves that come here and take his fame and all the credit, _he_ should receive the credit, the applause, the congratulations from _everyone_ , yet he doesn’t get any. His name is rarely heard and said throughout the whole building. The only parts he’s happy about that makes him want to smile but he can’t since people describe him as a cold, ruthless, bastard. He doesn’t seem like it as people described, but whenever someone saw him going their way they would turn back or they would avoid eye contact and from looking back at him.

 

But… He had _another_ plan, one that includes, luck, the Golden Ticket and the infamous Quartz stealing Phantom Thief, and a highly secured museum that includes the Sculpture of the Python, cursed with luck and ‘immortality’ as the rumors have said so. So he had to abduct the person who was cursed with luck, he had his target’s bio, his location, his address, everything. His fears, his siblings, parents, boyfriend which was his fiance as the male’s folder was written or typed…

 

Komaeda Nagito, a creamy haired male, 17 years old, part of a corporation that creates chaos, fiance is male, but the white-haired man they made a typo and forgot the ‘fe’. He couldn’t possibly meet a guy that is dating a man who is serving the police as another detective, could he? He would be in jail and do nothing, all could do is report where his business is and risk everyone getting arrested, he smiled at the thought.

 

“Arrested, huh?” He smirked as he placed half of his index finger under his lip, “Wonderful news for Ticket and Phantom…”

 

As the clock on his right wrist ticked and it satisfied him, the room was rather… Silent and dark, only a bit of sunshine brightened the whole room but ti wasn’t enough for the people who entered, but it was enough for him to creep up on his visitors and scare them, it made him feel _frightened_ , but the people who went inside were just disturbed that he, the man that they worked for, crept up on them and scared them, but they just surprised, some scared too.

 

“Uhm… Mr. Travis?”

 

The man looked up and saw a woman in her early 20’s, she had cuts on her arms but they were poorly wrapped up in gauze, he could see thick red blood melt through the gauze, but it was also covered in bandages to tightened it up a notch, she had rather cyan hair, her eyes a little lighter than her hair, her job was assigned as the maiden along with Mikan, who was a professional when something went wrong.

 

“Uhm… Reincarnate came back successful…” She nervously stepped into the half dimmed room.

 

“Successfully, huh? Did he come back with the bag full of gemstones?” The white-haired man twisted his seat and stood up and sat on his desk instead.

 

“Y-Yes, sir…” She fiddled with her clipboard and uncomfortably moved her legs, looking down at them.

 

“What kind?” He crossed his arms.

 

“He got Malachite, Jasper, Amethyst, Rose Quartz, Turquoise, Pyrite, and Tigers-eye.” She flipped papers from her clipboards before letting them go.

 

“What about Ticket and Phantom?” He smirked.

 

“They’re still in their previous plan, Phantom is coming home with the Garnet of the Guilty, and Ticket is still stealing the Tourmaline of Tour, and she’s coming home…” She checked her clipboard once again.

 

“Once they come back tell Jesse to come to my office and for Ticket and Phantom tell them to meet up and wait, then after Jesse leaves I’ll call you to bring them into my office.” He checked his watch, 11:59, turned into 12:00.

 

Soon cheering was heard, the cyan-haired girl left to check. Golden Ticket had returned, few moments after the Phantom Thief returned. The man hummed in satisfaction, everything was or as he expected; is going to plan. He combined his fingers and closed his eyelids letting his mind take over the time and the ticking of the clock. Waiting… answers… before he felt another presence, he opened his eyes and saw another figure of himself appear.

 

“ _Good evening, Liam.”_

 

“Likewise. I wanted answers for the future, is that allowed?” The white-haired man looked up and met with eyes that were the same but the pupils were snake-like, black dragon wings on his back, and a thick black tail fading to red with spikes growing smaller and going down.

 

“ _I suppose it is allowed, what is your question, Liam?”_ The doppelgänger sat crisscrossing his legs.

 

“Do you know anything about Nagito Komaeda?” The man pulled out a small picture of the male he recommended.

 

 _“Ah, Nagito. Yes, I know him, why?”_ His doppelgänger snatched the picture out of his hands and studied it before dialing his snake eyes towards his own self.

 

“First off, rude to snatch something from yourself, second, I need his bio and backstory.” The adult scoffed at the demon, “I don’t need any more lies like last time, I need my sanity on this one.”

 

The demon smirked, giggled, then burst out into laughter, “ _Who needs sanity when you have mental stability?! Think about it, this boy went through the exact same thing you went through! Except he was a bit more passionate, just like your friend you wanted to forgive and forget, eh? Kirumi Tojo, and Nagito Komaeda, plot twist! Besides, aren’t you letting your pain into the thief Phantom? How’s that going, is he_ **_suffering_ ** _the way you suffered? That’s amazing news Ulliam!”_

 

“I’m only doing this that was apart of the deal, the pain on the boy was all on purpose, I just need my sanity that is in your hands. And when you disappear, I’ll apologize to everyone, including to those who I let my pain burden into their lives. I chose Ouma because he has something special I need.” Ulliam crossed his arms.

 

The demon raised an eyebrow and scoffed before fixing his legs. Crossing one before the other, “ _What does Ouma have that you need so dearly? Is it his speed? His virginity? His life? Heart? Mind? Body? Ooh, ooh, his… uhm… his future!”_

 

The man thought and thought, what did he need from the boy? His life did seem successful, he could have that. But rather not, he does have fame in where he is working, but the adult has more, he has money, but the man has more; up to gems, minerals, cash, and gems, but he didn’t need anything, all the man could do is list the things he assumed, and the one he wanted most. Was it that he was noticed by the famous detective? No, he wouldn’t be here by now. Is it his… Family’s success? He already has success by the building he created. Was it his ability to succeed even when he was almost caught? No…

 

Nothing. The boy had nothing the man wanted, but… He was thinking. When he is executed by what he believes since there was a new rumor popping out of nowhere in the internet saying; if someone steals more than one bank or item, possibly commits a crime more than once, their head will be laid on a silver platter for everyone to see, but no one has ever seen a person who would commit such crime on a silver platter, he could have his beating heart on the palm of his hand, perhaps.

 

 _“What_ **_do_ ** _you want from the boy? Are you thinking of him?”_ the doppelganger smiled showing his fangs, _“Or would you like both his virginity and his body?~”_

 

“I don’t want his body nor his virginity, it’s pure for him, but it is special.” The man had pink dust across his cheeks, “I would be regretful though, so I assume I want nothing from him.”

 

_“C’ mon!~ You know you want it. Yet, why are you refusing to? Just sneak up on him at night and take him hostage, you know. Then, you can be satisfied forever.”_

 

“That’s rape.”

 

 _“So? It’s still satisfaction against that pale, smooth skin, of a fragile body… He may have feelings for you, too~”_ The demon appeared behind him grabbing both of his shoulders, _“It’s pleasure against his will, and you’ll have his small body and his virginity, too~”_

 

“No, it’s wrong and I’ll lose the deal, remember?” He shoved the demon’s hand off his shoulders and crossed his arms, then huffed, “You can’t interfere with the living unless approved to, and I’m the master, not you.”

 

 _“And the doppelganger can’t do shit because his so-called ‘master’ told him not to, that’s not fun, it’s like a butler in control of a child by the pentagram on his eye, and this butler has it on his hand, plus he’s a demon too-”_ He raised his eyebrows at him, _“- but this time it’s a doppelganger saying good choices and suggestions to his master.”_

 

“I'm not this ‘child’ you are speaking of, he seems too… underage to take care of a mansion. Anyway, back to the topic, tell me about this Nagito.” The man glared at the demon in front of him.

 

_“Geez, quit it with the glares it’s scaring me, papi~ Heehee, Well, Nagito is a male, full name Nagito Komaeda, he’s apparently taken by a male named Hajime Hinata, who’s in the Ultimate Hope person, throwing him aside, Komaeda is owning a business, wait- no, he’s the second manager who’s in a small private business called Despair Dare created by the decaying Enoshima Junko. Heehee~”_

 

“Why are you laughing?” The man said coldly to his demon.

 

“ _I was lying, that’s where you got it from; it was from me. Not from that brat that has purple hair. Anywaaays~”_ The demon rotated around and leaned on his shoulder.

 

“Anyway?” He shouldered him off.

 

_“Tsk, rude. Anyway, He’s living a life with his soon-to-be husband, he’s in college to start a business for those students who went to the broken down building called; Hopes Peak High School, where Ultimate students come and learn more about their destinies, although some died by the family of a boy who had 2 hair colors and an odd eye who he covered with his bangs. We were friends back then, Ah~ those sweet tasty memories,_

 

 _After a few years, they moved away and created a new school, it’s somewhere near here, only 5 miles or more away, it’s still for the Ultimate people. Instead of a high school, it’s a true academy, it’s still school though. Nagito Komaeda went there when he was about… In his teenage years. He soon joined the Despair Dare as I said before but quitted, he was captured by the Future Foundation and was let out, and now he has his own building. He’s the… The third richest man in the world, and yes, he’s been cursed with luck by the Sculpture of the Python,”_ The demon suddenly appeared with a pair of glasses hanging on his nose with a clipboard on his hands.

 

“Hm, that’s a lot to take in. But thank you.” The man began fading away from his mind.

 

 _“Is that it?! Wait, NO! Stay, please! We can have fun, and-and I’ll tell you anything!”_ He screamed before remembering what he said, then covered his mouth.

 

Half-way disappeared, he looked at the demon and stepped towards him. The white-haired man grasped the demons chin and pulled it towards his face forcibly, then smirked sinisterly, the demon looked at him with panic through his eyes for the first time.

 

“ **Anything, huh?** ”

 

**\----October 25th, Thursday----**

 

A week has passed and there was no sign of stealing, nothing was ever robbed except a few gemstones, pieces of gold, silver, crystals by the Golden Ticket, which they managed to seize but she escaped too fast, they did catch a recording from her voice several times. His uncle came in and saw his nephew scrolling through the news on his phone to see if anything passed for the past weekend.

 

“Nephew, we have a new detective to join by your side.” He chirped while walking into the kitchen preparing a cup of tea for his nephew and a cup of coffee for himself.

 

“Who’s is this new detective?”

 

“Kyoko Kirigiri, she’s a specialized detective who attended Hope's Peak High School like you, except that she only investigates homicides and murders, but they transferred her to stealing and thieving, she‘s an expert at murder cases like you before you were transferred to thieving and stealing.” His uncle sat down and placed the cup of tea, with it steaming gray light smoke.

 

“Thank you, and what are you assigned?” The dark blue haired male locked his phone and began drinking his tea having a small talk with his uncle.

 

“Me? I don’t think you would enjoy what your old man did along with your father, your mother was his assistant, and your father was one of the most called detectives along with your mother before they both disappeared.” He sighed, “My part was to solve Cold Cases and Narcotics, but my main cases where Cold Cases, now that my nephew is a detective from the family blood, he’s in a tough case where no other detectives can solve along with the second female detective. You make me a proud uncle along with successful.” He smiled at the boy in front of him.

 

“I’m honored uncle, I’ll solve this along with Kirigiri, say, when do we meet?” The boy sipped his tea and hummed, berry flavor.

 

“She’s gonna meet with you tomorrow if you’re available, but since Kaede came yesterday and invited you to meet someone for a cup of coffee, she said she’ll meet you on Saturday if you’re okay with it.” His uncle cleared his throat and took out a file, “She picked up clues from previous stealings like yesterday; the Garnet of the Guilty and the Tourmaline Of Tour, she picked up evidence and found out that the boy is pale, he has purple hair with colored tips, and other evidence, but she did find him in an alleyway crying mumbling stuff with the Citrine of Ciel in the palm of his hand.” He explained while opening the file.

 

“Hm… well, I’ll take a break from the work school was canceled last week, and next week I’ll be meeting a girl named Iruma Miu, she’s interesting.” The boy got up from his seat and washed the cup.

 

“Hm, well it’s good for your health. And as I always say; blooming comes first.” The young detective’s uncle smiled at him warmly.

 

“Yeah, blooming…” The detective trailed off.

 

“Is something wrong? Did I say something wrong?” His uncle asked showing pure concern in his voice.

 

“I- I don’t know… When you said blooming I just… trailed off,” the boy ran his hand in his hair then sighed.

 

“If anything bothers you feel free to tell me, I always have time to talk.” He smiled warmly at his nephew, he got up then walked out of the kitchen leaving the boy alone and the silence eating him alive.

 

“Talking…” the boy got up and headed straight to his room, then closed the door behind him, the silence eating him alive once more. His bed was neatly done, the sun ignited where his window was showing the black headboard, parts of dust particles were floating around him and in front of his eyes. His window was rather big, on the side of his room, covered with large striped blue and black curtains, he went to his desk that was covered with papers and photos, his drawing tablet laid on the left of his desk while his computer was in the left of it. He picked up a piece of paper, studying it, it was a picture of the phantom thief when he was stealing the Citrine of Cello.

 

“Why won’t you ever stay still, maybe if we meet each other, again, probably in the Bank of Deborah, where the Axinite Of Alight is stored. Kaede is gonna charge at you, the policemen are gonna get their cuffs and guns aimed at you, so… I’ll have to travel alone…” he sighed and placed the piece of paper back, then walked towards his dark colored bed, flopping on it, “I’m sure you’ll let me speak and not run away like always…”

 

He kept thinking and thinking. Nothing but thinking was on his brain, he couldn’t get one hour of sleep. The detective wanted to check what time it is but was rather too lazy to check, even if his phone is in the kitchen where he left it. So why not go to the kitchen and pick up his phone where he left it? Yeah, that seems accurate. The male got up from his bed and walked to his doorframe, already missing the comfort and softness of his bed. He walked throughout the hallway and finally to the kitchen, he could see his uncle left the window open, the moonlight brightened half of the kitchen and the table where his phone shined along with it.

 

He grabbed his phone then headed back to his room before he could, he heard soft speaking in there.

 

“Hm… nice room.” The dark blue haired male froze in place then took small steps to his door frame, he could see a dark figure but couldn’t make out who was it since the moon was brightening halfway through the room.

 

He could feel the words makeup but they were pulling up in his throat begging to be spoken, but he couldn’t… no matter how much strength and energy it took him, he couldn’t. He was too afraid. But the figure noticed him and stood still too. He dropped the sketch of the phantom thief on his desk and walked towards him.

 

“Hello, detective~” the figure spoke.

 

“W-What do you want?” He spoke, regretting his stutter, “Ar-Are you going to murder me?”

 

“What?! No, no, no, you don’t remember me do you? That’s sad, I thought you knew my name and how many times we’ve met.” The figure gasped and planted his own hand on his own face, “I know you but you don’t know me? Such sadness…” the blue-haired male swore he saw a tear slide by.

 

“Uhm… is it… The Phantom Thief?” He spoke softly to not wake up his uncle if he said it normally his uncle would’ve held the thief hostage, if he could, and call the police.

 

“So you **do** remember me! Aweee~” The thief twirled around, smiling brightly, “Anyways I came here to talk to my beloved Detective about something,” his face dropped the smile and turned serious.

 

“And that is?” The detective crossed his arms and noticed the cool breeze fly past him, his eyes looked to where the window was and saw it was opened, he swore it was locked.

 

“You already know I’m the phantom thief and everyone is trying to catch me, so I surrender myself.”

 

“Surrender?!” Such fun he had while solving the thief’s riddle.

 

“Nah, I’m sure I won't surrender, that was a good ol’ lie-“ he giggled, “-but seriously, we need your help.”

 

“With what?”

 

“Nothing, silly!” He laughed.

 

“Stop it and tell me! Why are you here!? How did you get in?! Who made you _do_ this?!” The detective shouted, and he regretted it.

 

The thief froze and looked at him, the detective could see fear and worry, before the thief looked away and saw at the shadow that was building up, before coughing was heard, “Way to blow my cover detective. Now, if you’ll excuse me, my beloved, I must go and be mischievous, buh bye!~”

 

Soon, footsteps were heard, then another cough. Shuichi turned around and saw the figure of his uncle.

 

“Go!” He whispered-yelled, then sprinted to his bed and sat on it, the thief took back before running towards the window.

 

“Um.. ok! Thanks for your help!” He whispered-yelled before the thief jumped on the windowsill and waved goodbye before disappearing until next time.

 

“Nephew? Is someone here? Who are you talking to?”

 

The boy turned around and saw his uncle in his bathrobe standing where the door frame is, “I heard you shouting, so I came to check if you were alright, did someone barge into your room?” His uncle spoke.

 

“No, uncle. Uhm, I just woke up since I- um... had a nightmare.” He lied, clearly sensing his lie was unbelievable to his uncle, “I- um… have insomnia and I- um… talk in my dreams…”

 

“Saihara, you’re clearly bad at lying, please tell me, I wish to know if you’re alright, I don’t want a reason why you’re yelling I just wanna see if you’re okay.”

 

“I- um… I-I’m fine... Thanks for checking uncle, but if I may ask can you leave so I can sleep, as you said; blooming comes first.” Saihara quickly retorted, grabbing the doorknob and slowly closing the door.

 

“Ah, yes, I apologize, please continue sleeping.” His uncle smiles once more before heading to his room, before closing the door.

 

Saihara closed the door and let out a breath of relief he didn’t think he was holding for that long. He looked at his window, walked towards it before he could close it, the masked boy piped his head like a vampire, startling him he stumbled back losing his balance he fell down.

 

“Hello, Saihara-Chan!~ nice to see you scared!” He chirped before swinging in his room again.

 

“I thought you left,” Saihara got up and dusted himself.

 

“Aw c’ mon, you thought it would be _that_ easy to get rid of me? Silly detective! I just want to have some fun~” the thief winked at the detective.

 

“Is this some kind of joke? If you wanted to chat some more you could’ve said so instead of leaving and heading out the window.” He huffed and walked towards his desk, pulling out the rolling office chair made out of fine black leather, then sat on it crossing his legs.

 

“Awe, don’t be all pouty on me. I just wanted to chat, I should’ve told you where to hide but you said to leave.” The thief planted his hand on his cheek once again like last time, “isn’t it fun hanging out with me? If you say no I’ll cry!” He shouted.

 

The detective shushed him, “Don’t yell or I’ll get in trouble.” He coldly said.

 

“Harsh and scary detective. That’s what makes you so interesting. You’re shy yet when it comes to crimes you’re confident and scary, sometimes a brat.” The short boy huffed.

 

“Oh? Brat? How so?” The detective raised an eyebrow.

 

“You assumed my age, calling me a 15-year-old when I’m a Loli turning 20 soon in summer.”

 

“So you’re 18?” He tilted his head.

 

“Pffft, I’m 17!”

 

“Lies.”

 

“Ooh, starting to get onto me I see~” he covered his mouth with his three fingers.

 

“Anything else you would like to lie about?”

 

“I’m actually a girl.”

 

“Lies, although you do have the figure of a female.”

 

“I’m sad.”

 

“Lie, you’re smiling”

 

“I killed people causing homicide.”

 

“Lie, you used that last time.”

 

“I stole one of your pillows.”

 

The boy looked at his bed.

 

“Nee-hee hee! Made you look!” He giggled.

 

Saihara sighed in frustration, “Anything else?” The detective stared at the thief coldly, giving him a hard glare.

 

“Harsh detective, but this is where it end doesn’t it?” The thief hid one of his hands behind his back.

 

“What do you mean?” The detective narrowed his eyes, fixing his legs and crossing his arms.

 

“You’ll see~” the thief slowly walked towards the detective and saw his hand pulled out something, and that something; was a combat knife decorated with zodiacs signs on the grip, but the Gemini zodiac was colored a light lilac color, all the rest were either gray, black, or white unlike the Gemini one.

 

“What are you doing-!?” He was cut off with the combat knife near his throat, the metal touching his skin made him shiver.

 

“Don’t move, one move against this bad boy and you’ll lay lifeless against the hard tile floor, it would be a disaster for my beloved detective to be killed in the hands of the phantom thief, and the floor, good luck getting the blood off, looks heck-Of expensive too.” The thief clicked his tongue smiled.

 

Shuichi said nothing. If he talked his throat would have small red scratches, but it wouldn’t be enough to make it bleed, It’ll only cause redness. But if he moved, he surely wouldn’t see the sunlight tomorrow, before he could collect all the memories he still had his pocket gun, if he could remember correctly. The boy patted his pockets and felt it. He grabbed it like he was gonna shoot and planted it under the criminal's jaw.

 

“Walk away and put the knife down, no one has to be injured…” the detective managed to choke out, still scared if he moved.

 

“You wouldn’t…” the thief looked at the gun as his index finger was in the trigger.

 

“I would…”

 

The thief smirked and pulled the combat knife away, his hand went behind his back where he kept the knife and stored it there.

 

“You’re not as bad as I thought you would be, detective.”

 

“Likewise.”

 

“But besides that, I would never kill you, even if you did move I wouldn’t cut your throat! It was all a lie, my beloved!” The thief smirked, then caressed the detective’s cheek, “I wouldn’t ever think of harming you, _ever._ ”

 

 **“Do it Shuichi, take his mask off, he’s right in front of you, do it, take the thief to justice, make your father, your mother, everyone, proud of your success, don’t think of anything except for these words.** **_Take off his mask, take it off, stop the stealing from banks.  DO IT!”_ **

 

The detective grabbed the thief's wrist.

 

“Hm?” The masked boy tilted his head, he was still smiling.

 

“I-... where are you headed next?” The detective said.

 

“Probably the Bank Of Nicotine, why you ask my love?” He tilted his head.

 

“I... will you allow me to take off the mask? Please?”

 

“Uhm… I’m afraid no, I’m sorry my beloved I really am, but… my master is gonna be mad at me-“ the thief’s smile dropped as he jacked his wrist away from the grip of the detective, “-Even if you want to I can’t but maybe one person wouldn’t hurt.”

 

“Wait- really?” The detective's eyes widen.

 

“No.” The thief’s smile came back once more, “well, I’m afraid it’s midnight, I have to go back to my job.” The thief ran towards his window and onto the windowsill, “Good night, Saihara!~” he signaled goodbye with his two fingers before disappearing once again into the city lights.

 

_“Hopefully we meet again, this time I’ll be the one to see through the lies and cracks of your mask…”_

 

**_—————————-_ **

 

Meanwhile back the phantom thief, he ran through the city roofs and spotted the building he worked for, every single light was off, so he assumed everyone went to sleep, he looked at the 5th floor and found out that the white-haired man’s light was still on, his curtains weren’t that thick, it only covered the light since he hated it, the dark was always welcomed to the white-haired mans office, but the lights- hell Nah.

 

So he opened the twin doors and expected everyone to be asleep which he was correct, but he found his boss staring at him, he was staring at the top of the stairs.

 

“Glad you could make it, Ouma.” He spoke, his voice echoing throughout the Middle Era.

 

“Ah, um… I thought you were asleep…” Ouma spoke, his voice echoing through the Middle Era, too.

 

“I need you for a second, please, come Along to my office since it’s also Friday.” He spoke, heading towards the second stack of stairs.

 

“Wait, what time is it?”

 

“Almost 12 in the morning, why?”

 

“Oh, nothing…” he shifted, feeling his face heat up.

 

The walk was rather… quiet… too quiet… the man would usually ask him about his day and his family, but this… this was different, he wasn’t acting like himself. Ouma kept thinking of an excuse or lie to not get him trouble, he did come up with many. But the man said nothing, not a chirp not a look not one single word came out of his mouth, yet, why does he feel terrified? Sooner or later the door to the man’ office started appearing, it kept getting closer and closer, until they were in front of it, the white-haired man opened the door and let Ouma go in first, then himself before shutting the door quietly, the man walked to his desk, pulled out his seat then sat on it, just like his beloved did when they had their small chat.

 

“So, Ouma, how was your day? I didn’t mean to give you the silence when we were walked gingerly to my office, but, I find it quite pleasant since every single morning it isn’t pleasant, always yelling, cheering, and blah. Anyways, go on, sit down and tell me your day.” He simply smiled.

 

“Um… it was… nice. I had a small with Jesse, Then j ate lunch with Josh, we had so much fun! He made puns which killed me with laughter, and Chuck, I taught him some of my trick in stealing, and he taught me the specialty into cleaning the gems, crystals, and quartz.” The boy smiled, he looked at the chair in front of him and sat down, “How was yours?”

 

“It was stress, you know-“ the man got up from his seat and walked towards Ouma,”-I had to do paperwork, files, assigning people their roles, I say there are fewer thieves than all the rest.” The man leaned on the chair where the purple haired boy sat, who he shifted to get comfortable but ultimately failing.

 

The white-haired man stared at the boy’s neck, pale and smooth, what the boy didn’t know is that he had a syringe behind him to knock someone out cold sending them into a deep slumber. The boy’s purple irises stared at the man studying his moves, yet he couldn’t capture all of them when he plunged the syringe’s needle deep into his neck, his pupils went smaller and smaller until his eyelids closed sending him into a deep slumber. The white-haired man threw the syringe breaking the glass that contained the drug. The man picked up the shorter boy bridal style until he heard the door burst open, he turned around glaring at the victim until his eyes went wide with surprise.

 

There it showed Jesse covering her light grayish hair with a brown wig, her pupils were a cat-like showing that she was truly agitated. Next, to her left, it showed Josh with a bat stained with dry blood, then to her eight showed Chuck his eyes dialing to the man and only the man, his weapon was gauntlets made out of gold, but they were scraped showing that they were fake. The man chuckled sinisterly.

 

“What are _you_ gonna do about it, _children_? As your supervisor I tell you to put down your weapons and go back to bed, talking about beds, weren’t you all asleep?~” the man snickered under his breath, Ouma was still passed out, a bit of blood dripping on his neck and where the syringe’s needle was stabbed.

 

Josh glared at the white-haired man with violence and anger, “I’m an adult, too. And I hereby say that you give us back Ouma.”

 

The man laughed, “Ba-Hahaha! You think so old man! You’re _almost_ like me but with a tint of gray pigment! How about we join forces and put Ouma and Chabashira behind bars!?”

 

“Never! I would never put Ouma’s friend behind bars, he would be devastated! Not to mention they’re close friends! Think about the consequences of putting them behind bars, they’ll spit anything out by force!” The gray-haired man yelled.

 

“ _Travis_ , give us back Ouma. _Now,”_ the ‘brunette’ said coldly tangled with venom.

 

“Yeah, he doesn’t deserve this!” The cyan-haired boy yelled readying his knuckles.

 

“Guys, leave him to me, I want you guys to get the kit ready when I come back.” The woman had a tight grip on her kitchen knife, her grasp going tighter by the second.

 

“Are you sure, Jesse?”

 

“If you say so, C’mon Chuck, we have to get the kit ready,” Josh lowered the bat and softly placed his hand on the cleaners shoulder.

 

“Ok, scream if anything goes wrong.” He simply said, the woman nodding. Then leaving along with the gray-haired man.

 

“It’s just us, Ulliam…” she spat.

 

“Rude, I already told you, call me Liam, you remember me of the old whore.” He yawned carelessly.

 

“Give me back Kokichi!” The woman yelled, stealing herself to dash to the man and slash him.

 

“I’m afraid I can-“ He was cut off with a sharp pain on his arm, the woman slashed his right arm, his _main_ arm, the man dropped Kokichi’s unconscious body to scream in pain and try to stop the bleeding but failing miserably. The woman picked up Kokichi, to her surprise he was light as a feather, this was the causing of his anorexia, but after she picked him up she tucked the bloody kitchen knife into her belt.

 

The brunette left with Kokichi in her arms sleeping peacefully, with her rushing towards his room where she was gonna meet the boys with the medical kits had ordered them to prepare. When she made it she burst open the door to find Iruma there too, with a worried look on her face, tear marks were visible ruining her eyeliner and the rest of her makeup.

 

“Is he okay?!” She simply screamed, earning a small nod from the maiden.

 

Ouma wound wasn’t serious or anything but it was injured slightly, only a stab with the syringe, but the stab was deep that any other syringe had gone, it left a small hole where blood was dried when she ran to the purple haired boy’s room. She simply grabbed small cotton and dipped it into a container, then lightly dabbed it onto his neck preventing any infections or bacteria to get into it, then wrapped it around with gauze then one wrap with bandages.

 

“Uhm… not to bother but isn’t that too much? Shouldn’t he get like a band-aid?” Chuck piped up.

 

“Everything Ouma gets is serious and needs a bandage and gauze instead of a small pathetic decorated band-aid, besides, they get old in a day, bandages never get old.” The brunette retorted.

 

“Hopefully Ouma wakes up and explains what he experienced back there.”

 

“Yeah, he does have to steal the Sculpture of the Python tomorrow along with Chabashira, aka, the Golden Ticket.” The inventor ran a hand through her blonde hair.

  
“ _Hopefully”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Easter! If I'm not too late...


	5. The lies you tell...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The therapist says I'm struggling with PTSD, cool. and a constant mother who is treating their own child like a puppet, wonderful! Enjoy the chapter I assume.

Once the boy started gaining his consciousness back, he slowly opened his eyelids, when he did he saw a troubled blonde on the maiden’s joint, who was attempting her best to support her. A cyan haired boy snoozing on the gray-haired man shoulder, clearly mourning, there were tear streaks on his cheeks and finally, the gray-haired man relaxing on the couch with his arms crossed, his eyes closed before he opened them greeting the now awakened boy with soft eyes, embracing him back to life.

“Everyone, Ouma is awake now. Whining won’t do anything to help him, nor will it heal him from a wound that isn’t perpetual, So wash off all of the shed tears.” He suddenly spoke, alarming everyone.

“Ouma? Are you al-“ the maiden patted the blonde once again before being knocked down and interrupted by the blonde herself.

The inventor hugged him tightly, and continued crying on his shoulder, “Kokichi! Don’t fucking do that ever again! I thought the man dosed you with poison or venom! Or even worse, murdered or arrested!” 

“Iruma… air… suffocating…” the boy managed to chirp out before more air left him.

“Oh- sorry. But still-“ she loosened the hug then slapped the back of his head, “-Don’t ever do that again.”

The boy coughed before stealing his breathing to normal, “It’s fine, I won’t do it again. But still, no promises~” he smirked putting a finger on his bottom lip.

“Miu, lay down so I can put naphazoline on your eyes so they can be clear again,” the maiden instructed, the blonde obeyed. The maiden dug into her pocket before taking an eye dropper. The blonde bimbo’s head looked up before her eyes were spread wide. The maiden squeezed the eyedropper making the naphazoline drop onto her eyes making the blonde closed her eyes before opening them again. The maiden repeated her actions, “Rest for 15 minutes or just close your eyes like that, but don’t rub them, it’ll make them worse than they are already, but besides that, Ouma, tell us what happened back there with Travis.”

“Well, he invited me then stabbed me with a knife!” The purple haired male snickered leaving the rest dumbfounded.

“Is that it? And is that the truth?”

“Haha, would I ever lie to you? Of course!” The wounded boy laughed, “It wasn’t a knife but rather a syringe.”

“I already knew that a knife wouldn’t do a hole but rather a scar.” The gray-haired man crossed his leg, his arms still crossed.

“Awwwee~ Alright, Josh caught me, I was lying.” He giggled.

“Ouma this is serious, whatever he drugged you with and whatever he stabbed you with, we need to know so we can overthrow him with an upcoming trial against two leaders. So please, no jokes, no lies, just the truth,” The maiden grabbed his hands squeezing them slightly.

The thief looked at his hands his eyes softened, his tensed up self relaxed as her hands soothe him, the only person he knew how to do that before she had disappeared and was clarified as dead by those nasty cops and retired detective he wanted to murder, but was rather replaced with pure hatred. The ultimate maid, she was there for him, told him goodnight and gave him food, meals, even breakfast. He called her mom, sometimes they would argue, but before he met Chabashira she was there for him before he was forced into this hellhole he would call home when he had a nice homemade where his little fish was resting in peace because no one took care of him except for the little mage. 

The boy smirked, “Are you sure you’re not someone I know?” 

The woman cocked an eyebrow, slightly tilting her head, “What do you mean?”

The purple haired boy leaned in, making the woman tense up a bit, “Her name was Kirumom, are you sure you’re not her? You sound like her and act like her, are you sure you’re not Kirumom in disguise as Jesse?”

‘ _ How does he know? Did he hear the conversation between me and Miu about the wretched man and his plan to blow up the bank exposing Ouma?’  _ The woman silently thought to herself, keeping her guard down to not expose herself as the maiden she once was.

“What’s with the silent treatment? Are you not her? Maybe the brown hair is a wig? What happens if I  _ pull  _ it?” The boy’s hand wiggled free out of the maiden’s before they went closer, closer, then-

“Ha! That was a lie, Kirumom was clarified as dead went she disappeared, so there’s no way she was alive unless she believed in that reincarnation shit which was all a lie, so shut up and let her watch us from the heavens.” He gestures before snickering.

The brunette also has known as the gray-haired woman was mostly struck by those words, but she rather shows no weakness for it will blow her cover, so she remains silent, the woman opened her mouth but shuts it like how she opened it at the same speed.    


“Nee-hee hee, gotcha there I would have to say, sooo~ Anywhoo~ I guess I’ll tell the truth then since you guys hate lying sooo bad, I guess I’ll tell the truth. Well, since the old man, I assume is the devil himself invited me over to his office and had a syringe that contained something to knock me out, of course, he didn’t hide it very well, I could literally tell by the small shining needle behind him. Anywhoo~ He walked towards me and looked at my neck before I could do anything he stabbed me leaving this cursed, damned scar that made ya’ll pussies cry for some reason, I mean it isn’t that harmless nor did it a hurt one bit!” Ouma laughed.

“Is that what you describe us? Pussies?” the gray-haired man scoffed, his grip on each arm tightening.

“I was only lying ya big doof! You all aren’t somewhat pussies, you’re my friieennddss~.” The thief smiled, “ _ but rather wussies for me, _ ” He mumbled.

The maiden hummed as she grabbed a piece of bandage to replace on his throat, the blonde rather called him names as the purple liar replied, ending it with him winning. The gray-haired man brushing the cleaners bangs letting him rest on his lap, sometimes sniffing or coughing. Heavy Sleeper. The maiden did her task for the day and left, minutes later the cleaner woke up groggily and demanded him being taken to his room, which the gray-haired man accepted because he had nothing to do in there anyway, in the room was the blonde bimbo, who had her eyes still closed, and the wounded boy who was thinking on what the man said last night before he stabbed him. But the thing that bothered him most; Why did his own master stab him on the throat? Did he hate him that much that he regretted making him his successor? Or was he just jealous because his family was filled with success? It could be the third question or in addition; Did he want to get rid of him so badly that he knocked him out cold and if he did, what would he say to the whole business? 

More and more corrupted thought filled his mind making Ouma frown. What did he do wrong? If he did anything wrong Libadashi would always say ‘ _ it’s never too late to fix what has been done wrong _ ’, yes, he would admit, he missed that boy. Honestly, before they were separated like the twin colored boy, he wonders if they’ll ever meet in the meantime since the twin colored male owned a school that he attended to, and was most likely older than him by 4 years. But back to the topic, Kiiboy is what he called the male that said that things weren’t too late that things can be fixed in a matter of minutes… seconds possibly. If they ever meet again, they’ll be sure to hug the living life out of them until they feel all the missing, tears, and moments they spent alone towards each other, he always had struggled to let the other one go, mostly he never wanted to be left alone as his parents did. He knew it wasn’t their fault, but why loneliness choose him? Couldn’t it be someone else?

Ouma was deep in thought until he heard soft snores on his left, he turned his head and saw Iruma sleeping softly her eyes still shut from the dripping of the naphazoline the maiden dropped. He smiled softly and brushed off her bangs from her face so she doesn’t eat them, each time he visits he ends up visiting her at a bad time, her sleeping, or just her making an invention, rarely seeing her relax and take a day off. He felt bad for her, it’s his fault she has sleepless nights on a stupid invention his master that wanted him dead, possibly him in jail, just for him to steal something from a bank or a local jewelry store. He hated stealing, he hated the man that did this to his fellow friends and mates, he hated lying, he hated himself for being a liar, but he was addicted like the lies were a drug. He took therapy to stop lying but it made it even worse, Yumeno cursed him to stop lying but it only lasted for 15 hours which he was pretty disappointed when it ended and pleaded her to do it for 3 days. She declined for it will take all her mana to do it.

He sighed and patted her head softly, the boy took off the covers and placed it on her to make her comfortable, he kicked his legs on the side of the bed then got up. He then got his phone out then scrolled through his messages which was Yumeno asking about his day, he left her hanging so he texted back.

‘It was aight, got kidnapped n junk so don't worry much wby?’ he pressed send and sighed, went to his closet and got out a button up shirt with sleeves that button up, black skinny jeans that were ripped and checkered converse, he went to the bathroom to dress. A few minutes later he came out seeing an Iruma that was cuddling his fluffy blanket. He smiled at the view, proceeded to walk towards the door, he looked back once more, turned off the lights then closed the door softly to not wake her up or she’ll be a grumpy bedhead. He smiled at the thought of her hair being fluffy and messed up which he rarely saw.

Kokichi walked down the hall and bumped into several people saying his ‘hello’ and chatting for a bit, he pretended to smiled to everyone, the only time he really smiled was when he wasn’t pressured into this life-risking time, sure he fancied the suit and all the fancy gadgets that Iruma and him, especially the maid surprisingly, made or him. His parents would relish every moment he stole something, but his family was against crimes the old man did to everyone that joined him and this organization. He was a happy boy living in a mansion that turned into a boy who lost his smile, his family, but most importantly loneliness chose to ruin him until he breaks. He needed attention, but they just kept coming and leaving, the lies, the boy continued to walk through the busy hallway and made his way to the Middle Era where the double doors that lead to the outside were, he reached for the handle until the old man called out his name. It’s like everything froze, his pupils grew small along with his violet irises, the man walked to him with his arm on his back, he looked around and saw the same pink haired girl, but she was wearing horns and had pigtails she was hiding behind a column, he gestured her to leave, she shyly nodded and ran off.

“Ouma.” He said, “where are you going? Are you okay on what happened yesterday?” 

The purple haired boy sweated a bead, “I-I am thank you, si-sir,” 

He looked at him making eye contact, before looking away, “Anyway, where are you going perhaps? Are you dating someone behind my back? Making friends? Reporting me for the crimes I make you do? Surely, they’ll notice you from your lies, and your body similar to the Phantom Thief who has a quest on the next day.” 

“No sir, I’m just visiting a friend ne-nearby, if yo-you pl-please,”  He responded, “She and I are go-going to a-a cafe,”

The man walked away, his arms still behind his back, he was holding a syringe, he wanted to stab him again? Why? He was deep in thought when the man swiped him, making a deep cut on his cheek, some of the liquid poured onto the floor, He said, “Stay still, dammit…” the man kept attacking the purple haired boy before he kicked him in his gut, the white-haired man clutched his stomach while the syringe fell onto the floor, shattering it, the boy ran out the door knocking the two twin doors open with a slam. He ran and ran before he bumped into someone, the boy was gonna make a sprint until they grabbed his arm, preventing him. He turned around to meet crimson eyes that were softened, his tense started to cool down.

“Weren’t we supposed to meet in a nearby cafe?” She questioned, slightly tilting her head.

His mouth quivered before he broke down, falling onto the concrete. He didn’t care that his knees were bleeding, he didn’t care that he was crying in front of a friend even though they saw him cry a bunch of times. He didn’t care about anything except that the fact he was almost knocked out again by the white-haired man again.

“Kokichi, is something wrong?” She questioned, “Did anything happen while you went here, do I have to kill someone? Where is this person?” she grabbed his shoulders her questions kept coming until he peeped.

“It was my master… He-he almost knocked me out cold with a syringe again…” The boy touched his cheek where he made a deep cut by the syringe, “He knocked me out once, then twice… Did I do something wrong? Why does he want to kill me, does he want my success that bad or does he want to turn me in because I get the glory each time I return with the gem, quartz, whatever he wants!” the boy kept staring down at the concrete huis tears staining it making deep colored drops.

“Ouma, tell me please, I want to know what happened, no lying, no jokes, no nothing. Just the truth, please so I can kill them or appoint a meeting.” the girl stared at him as he avoided eye contact with the girl. She lifted his chin as his eyes were clear with tears, “Come on, let’s go to the park where you can tell me everything.” 

They both got up, walking towards the park where people would cry or just talk in peace, sometimes running, doing errands or just… sit there and admire the view of the blue pond where ducks come with their new hatchlings. The boy sat down and leaned on the bark of the tree, the girl sitting down hugging her legs close to her chest, she studied the boy and realized there was a deep cut on his cheek where the blood dried off, she grabbed and band-aid in her bag, ripped it, then placed it onto the cut even though the blood dried when he was running.

“Thanks, Harukawa,” He smiled softly, “How was your assassination going?”

The girl sighed, “Ouma, I thought I told you I’m not an assassin anymore. Well, technically I am still but my orphanage isn’t in danger anymore, so… I'm not taking force anymore. It’s sort of going good, how about your stealing?” She smiled softly.

“Well, stealin’ is my thing soo~ It was splendid!” The boy smiled.

“Ouma.” 

“Fine, fine you caught me, it was a lie, nishishi~” He laughed, “The old man is still forcing me to do stuff I don’t want to do. Stealing gems that are worth millions, stabbing me with a syringe with the needle in there before injecting some blueish, cyan-ish liquid into me, knocking me cold. But as you can see, there’s nothing to worry about and I’m all a-okay!” 

“Ouma, is this a lie or the truth? Miu texted me that your manager stabbed you with a syringe in your words which I consider you telling the truth, but is the rest a lie?” She sighed.

“Pfft, no, it isn’t a lie. Unlike you, a certain someone can see through my lies.” 

“Do you want to die?”

“Yes, please.”

The girl was tensed by his words, did he really want to die? If he wanted to, then he needs to stop hanging out with Ryoma since he was well known for wanting to die and mentioning suicide when they were having a happy conversation, he’s currently in therapy, day by day he seems to be getting better, but Ouma senses he isn’t and doesn’t want anyone to worry about him since no one cared about him as he would say. Harukawa said nothing, she only looked at the green grass than its shadows that the sunset was making, she hugged her legs tighter. 

“That was a lie, of course. Haven’t you ever heard of being okay when really you’re just hurting deep inside?” He giggled breaking the silence of the two, “I may be a dick and a liar at times, but would I ever lie to my friend? Yes, absolutely! Anyhow~ How’s Kaito? Did you guys get married? Cause don’t think I see that golden ring shining with the sunset! Nee- hee hee!” 

“One; Kaito is doing fine. Two: we aren’t married I just want to put this on since he bought it for me, and three; why are you lying? It isn't good for you” The girl glanced at her ring, “I don't know if its a marriage or a proposal…”

“Awwwee, Maki is sad because her galactic boyfriend didn’t ask her to marry him, how sad. No wonder we didn’t invite him over to have some nice coffee.” He snickered, “Now I wonder if he’s a power bottom against you?~” 

“He’s not a power bottom unlike you, Ouma. And I still have my maidenhood unlike you, lastly, I can kill you right here right now, so do you want to die?”

“Isn’t an assassin supposed to kill from the darknesses? That's surprising that you kill in front of people, it's quite sad.” He placed his hand on his cheek, sulking, “And lastly, if you want to kill me, kill that man that’s pursuing us behind that tree.” The boy pointed behind Maki, who and where she got up and pulled out a knife, the blade to its side she looked around the area where he pointed, she raised an eyebrow and quieted down then puts the knife back where she got it from. The boy kept smiling, as she sat down crossing her legs and raised an eyebrow at him.

“That was a senseless joke, Ouma-” She looked behind him and there was certainly a man standing there, a cloth in his hand sneaking up on the purple haired boy, she pushed the boy that stopped smiling as she kicked the person, the victim yelled out an ‘oof’ before falling to the ground, clutching his gut, Maki shot a glower at the person, the shadows of the tree blocking her from knowing who it was but they had slim hair, a bit of white showing off, before she could grab him he got up and ran where Ouma’s corporation was., her crimson eyes got darker by the second as she turned around, grabbed the purple haired boy by the collar of his shirt then his shoulders.

“Hey, hey, hey, what’s with the glare Maki? If you’re gonna say who is that, Well, guess what? I don’t know!” 

“Tell me everything you do in that damned corporation so I can meet up with your manager! Or I have to contact Miu in front of you, telling me… every… last… word…” She cautioned, then got out her phone dialing Miu’s number in front of him before showing him her screen, her thumb ready to press the green button ready to call her, “I won’t hesitate to,”

“Fine, fine! No lies or jokes or nothing, just don’t press call! Sit, sit, so I can tell you.” He calmly tapped her hand that was still grasping his collar, then patted the spot next to him, a few fireflies flying.

She glared at him for one final time before releasing her grip on both her phone and his collar, then plotted herself next to him but in a different sitting position, it was in the middle of the night so he can cry, scream, yell and do all the shenanigans he wants, heck, he could even commit suicide but he can’t because his dearest friend that still threatens him with knives and quotes on if he wants to die, she sometimes scares him. Keyword: sometimes. Even in high school they remember the beating sessions they did, Kaito Momota and Maki Harukawa bulling an ultimate supreme leader until he pleads, but that all stopped when a certain boy that was their friend stopped him, they glanced at the purple haired boy once again, his pupils were gone and his irises were greyish with a tint of purple, he didn’t smile but rather stayed emotionless. So they did break him. Soon the beating sessions of rather ‘bullying’ sessions turned into everyday laughter and smiles, Kaito was still having trouble on trusting him, so he stayed away from him where he can’t yell or punch him.

Maki, on the other hand, started knowing him day by day knowing that deep down those layers of pure malice and a desire to annoy others until he reaches their breaking point was a soft, pure boy wanting nothing but friends. She sometimes saw his cuts on his arms which were loosely wrapped around his wrists, no wonder she knew he slept in the 1st period. But when she saw a couple of people, kicking him and when she saw a certain purple haired male, which was her boyfriend she immediately fought back overpowering them, the next day wasn’t so blissful, their relationship drowned, she admits, she cried for a whole day, not even one step into school she could handle. 

His sweet words, encouraging ones too. It made her heart flutter when their relationship was healthy, but when she saw him smiling, she heart ached. She never felt this kind of emotion, was it hurt? Was it pain? Was it heartbreak? But once again she caught herself crying, then ran off to the roof where Ouma was standing in front of the rail with a blue-haired telling him to do it, once she saw his face drowned with tears and bruises, and bad cuts. She never felt that much despair in her whole life he was attempting for god’s sake!

So she ended up kicking the girl who scurried off and saved the day comforting him and keeping an eye on him for the rest of the day.

The end.

  
  
  


 

But really, she couldn’t thank him enough, through tough and soft. They remained friends.

“Truth is, I’ve never felt more pain in anything in my life. I believe its the old man’s fault since Jesse told me he has PTSD and still remembers being abused by the so-called-whore that was his mom. Can't you believe it? Him putting all his pin onto me thinking it could work? Who is he, the man and the moon? Some guy that's been caught bullying and ends up putting him in second place just because he has more power than me? Yeah, I sure hope so buddy.” he breathlessly laughed, “I’ve been going to low and high times, nothing but screaming crying and stealing which became my main habits, anorexia and depression got the best of me and drowned me into despair, is this his plan? Drowning me into his suffer worthy content risking my lie behind bars and constant death? Yeah, I sure hope so,”

Maki softened her eyes, crimson meeting purple with a few gray hues. He could see the burden and hopelessness in his eyes, pleading and screaming for help when nobody heard or cared for him in the outside world. Isn’t that what everyone feels deep down inside when they’re sad or feeling the loss of hope? Call Nagito Komaeda, he could return the hope feeling, but the sadness? Call Ouma so he can cheer you up with his petty lies and his jokester attitude. 

But besides that, even though the toughest times, can turn into a story with nasty jokes, fourth wall breakings, and men-

_ Stop, stay holy, no fourth wall breaking. _

 

 

Ok, anyhow back to what he was saying;

 

“Depression wasn’t hard to overcome though,” He said, “That was a lie, I'm still struggling to this day. Even if no one is gonna care that it’s Kokichi Ouma behind the kitsune disguise with a two-sided color and steal-,”  _ *Roll credits* _ “-he wanted me to be his follower but nothing happy lasts forever as he urged me to steal things that are worth millions, I tried to refuse but he said ‘hey, think this an endurance moment, or I’ll kill the ones you love or never let you see the light, only the stars in the moment of the kill and steal.’ I have also been recuperating from my deprivation and anorexia, I'm still in session as I'm eating again so, there’s no need to worry!”

There he saw a girl, named Maki Harukawa, staring at him with worry in her eyes, how can he tell? Her position told him everything, even her eyes counted, yes. But do you don’t you know that she was in constant worry as a friend would be, perhaps they are a friend. But Ouma would say they’re not the best of friends unlike Libadashi and Monokuma who were out of town, Kiibo said he was going away for at least 2 years for his new invention to present along with someone, and monokuma? God knows where he is.  _ *In heaven* _

“You know what, I'm appointing a meeting with your manager or boss, master, whatever you call him, I'm meeting him the next day before tomorrow,” she said before standing up, offering a hand to the boy in which he took, “You're obviously in danger of your health and nutrition, you've been starving yourself, and don't think I see those cuts in your wrist, also a loss of blood makes death reach its peak towards you.”

The boy wobbled a bit, before steadying himself. He grabbed Maki’s shoulders, his face planted onto the ground, having a shadow cover them up. “Don’t worry about me, it isn’t worth anything I promise. My life is just as messed up as it was back then, so don’t worry about me. I'm used to this.” 

“Please, consider this as a thank you for getting me back with Kaito back in high, although I still may not trust you, we’ll still be friends, oh and where is your corporation?” she walked where the path leads to.

“Like I’ll tell you since you're appointing a meeting with him. Nee- hee hee! Well, I got to go. It's my time to shine and steal or ill be beat up badly.” he giggled, a few tears going down to the pebbled path before they stopped.

The girl rolled her eyes, “I'll kill him if he does, and plus that was a lie I could see you're avoiding eye cont-” she stopped as violet mixed with gray met crimson blood eyes, she stopped then stiffened herself, “That’s a lie, no master is supposed to do that to their successor.” she turned around walking away her twin tails flying as she walked.

“Hey, Maki! Tell that ass-tronaut I said hello!” Kokichi yelled swinging his hand as if he was saying goodbye.

The girl turned around, she looked at the boy who was far away. Still waving and smiling through the toughest times like now. She waved back, just a small one. “Will do!” before walking away like she was a few seconds ago, her pigtails continued flying as she walked away, but as she turned back he saw him with his gear on, then saw him cover his pale face with a two-sided mask of a kitsune. He ran towards where the Bank of Illusions was, where the  Goshenite Beryl of the Emotionless was stored. She frowned before taking her turn, She pulled out her phone and texted Iruma.

 

“ _ Where’s your corporation?’ _

 

 **‘Oh, would u look at dat! Killing gurl is texting muah!** **(≧∇≦)/’**

 

_ ‘Of course, I'm texting you since this is important.’  _ she huffed

 

**‘Muah? From this gorgeous gurl? Of corse honey! Anyway, here ya goo! ∩(·ω·)∩’**

 

;inventorsquerp has sent their location to AssasinCreed!;’

 

_ ‘Thanks.’ _

 

She smirked before walking off to the direction Iruma sent her. She opened her calendar appointing her meeting while he’s at it, stealing the whatever he was, probably the  Goshenite Beryl of the Emotionless.

 

_ “I’ll make sure you have a great life like mine…” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like Kokichi suffering from depression until detect- nope. See you next chapter?


	6. Truth, he avoids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished this after school and got in trouble. But, have a good afternoon if that's possible.  
> but besides that, this is a short chapter, next one is gonna be cheesy, girlfriends gonna meet up and sushi is gonna get suspicious.

Upon Maki’s arrival, she was heading for the boy’s corporation while he was busy at the hour of stealing he would say. He wished her a hello from Kaito, her fiancé soon. She smiled at the thought of her and her fiancé's child, but she was far too scared of that. She couldn’t even imagine the thought of a big bulge in her stomach. A child, crying every hour which is gonna tick her off and probably throw her out the window. She shivered at a bloody bed in which she caused and the pain when to push. But she did have one thing. She had a fear of pregnancy and childbirth. She could adopt one but-

Out of topic.

She sighed as she stood In front of his corporation, second thought: don’t do it and text Iruma when is his next steal in which is right now, first bought: she should just do it. Just do it, make his dreams come tr- nevermind that. But when she opened the twin door she saw a man standing in the moonlight. His arms behind his back, god knows what he has to attack her, so she slithered her hand behind her back and grabbed the pocket knife that was sticking out of her stocking.

“Ah, and Who might you be?” His voice echoed through the hallways, a bone-chilling response came through everyone’s door. He tilted his head a bit behind he started walking down the stairs, his shadow covering her going down and down as his eyes showed off a bit. But her crimson bloody eyes were covered by a shadow making her irises glow.

“A certain friend who came to talk to you about Ouma.” She simply stated, coldly.

“Such assassin manner, are you apart of their squad?” He cupped his cheek, before stopping at the end of the stairs, “And what’s this about Ouma? Isn’t he busy at the moment? Stealing the gem that’s dedicated for the emotionless people and are sent to the asylum to get their emotions back. How sad that’s it’s getting stolen, that really had an impact on their lives and they ended up getting their happiness back,”

“That’s THIER source of happiness! How could you be so ruthless and steal it from them?! Do you know how many lives you’re ruining because you’re using Ouma to steal it for you?!” Maki yelled her crimson eyes getting darker by the second.

“I'm aware I'm stealing their only emotion, but rather to think of it, it's mostly males isn't it? Who needs emotions when you can be serious every day! No laughter, no smiling like Russians, and most of all, maturity! If Ouma touches that gem, hell become emotionless. That's why it's the most visited gem on the planet, one touch, and all your emotions go to waste!” the man laughed maniacally as he pulled something out from behind his back, it was a combat knife, looked similar to a pocket knife but the blade was slightly longer and a lot sharper, the man sprinted towards her but her instincts went into action as she blocked by one swift movement, blocking his attack.

“Do you really think one small blade is going to cut this one?! Are you madly blind or just deaf?” he laughed once again, “I'm sure Ouma will be pleased to see your dead body onto the cold floor once he comes back with emotionless gem, he wouldn’t care one bit!”

Maki growled at the man as she swiped her hand to get the other blade away from her which lead him to trip onto his pants, his body slamming the floor, his weapon cutting him instead before falling to the ground. It’s sound echoing through the halls, “I'm pretty sure whoever your parents are, they surely despise you. No wonder you're still single, and as an assassin, one day ill be assigned to kill you so everyone here will be free from your grasp leading them to suffer for your desires.”

The man only smiled as he got up and dusted himself before swiping at her again with another knife, but she was wrong. It was a kitchen knife instead. The blade having tiny teeth sharper than a k-9, surely the k-9’s are sharper, but it’s just a small sharper. Almost like a k-9’s. Maki grabbed another blade from her leggings, two blades against one kitchen knife. What could go wrong? Everything. The man smiled, showing his small fangs.

“Do you _really_ think that’s going to protect you?! A small knife, or two? That's ridiculous-”

“ _You're ridiculous._ ”

“Muah? Me? Ridiculous? I'm fabulous!”

“Fabulous my ass!”

“That’s offensive ma’am!”

“So?”

“Focus on the battle we're having instead of a chat! If its a chat put your blade down and let me strike you!”

“Not until I'm dead as you are.” Her eyes made contact with the old man’s, both red eyes as his eyes were a lot brighter than hers, the man’s eyes went wide as he backed down, the knife still in hand. Taking multiple steps back he tripped on the stairs and ended up slamming himself directly into them.

“Y-You’re a psycho! Stop!” he pleaded, for what? Mercy? Not on her watch, she’s not. Everyone she targets is merciless.

Maki raised an eyebrow as she slid her blades onto her stocking, walking towards the man she fought. Footsteps echoing through the halls, her eyes never leaving his own as his own eyes went a bit wider, irises going brighter, pupils smaller and smaller, beats of sweat going down his scarred face. An arm blocking his face as she walking even closer towards him, she simply grabbed his knife out of his weak grasp then pointed the blade towards him.

“Stop! Fucking whore! Stop!”

“Whore? Are you testing me to kill you?!” she basically screamed at him and doesn’t know he’s having a PTSD attack. Her hands went on instinct as she grabbed his throat, the man’s eyes went normal but wide again, but this time it was the eyes of fear, red eyes went back, pupils were slightly bigger before he started clawing her hands, the man under her grasp began to cough and breathe for air, squirming and clawing her hands even more as her grip started getting tighter, his face going a bit blue.

“A-are yo-you tr-try-trying t-to ki-kill m-me?” the man managed to breathe out, making it worse for him.

Her grip only grew worse and worse as she released him on purpose. Letting the man grab his own throat breathing in and out, repeating the cycle before coughing, choking on air even. His face went from blue to soft pale again, his eyes, irises, even pupils returned as the way they were. He looked up at the woman, his brows furrowed in anger. He struggled to get up as he needed more air, which he kept breathing, before shakily getting up on his knees, then struggling on his legs. The woman pushed him down making him fall down once again. He coughed again, and again, then again. The man just ...sat there. The girl raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

“Are you nuts on choking me with your _bare_ hands? I’m sorry but I already have someone to take care of that, I wouldn’t like to die in the _hands_ of you.” He spat, coldly, “Ouma is about to return in less than a minute, is either leave or be caught, making him untrust you,”

She simply glared at him before turning her back on him walking straight towards the twin doors, the man started speaking, standing up fully once again, “I will kill that boy, whatever it takes, my life, my money, my fame, even killing him. I’ll do whatever avenges my family’s name because he did something I will never forgive…”

 

**_______________________**

 

“So, Kaito,”

“Yeah? What're the questions for the Luminary of the stars?” He smiled, showing his white teeth towards the blonde in front of him.

“Where’s Maki? And how is your life going with her?” She smiled back, leaning onto her hand, her smile turned into a smirk.

“W-What?!” Kaito yelled, gathering attention from all around the small cafe, “Wh-what d-do yo-you mean Life with M-makiRoll?!” His face suddenly had a red tint on them, almost like a strawberry but lighter, the girl kept smirking.

“You know ...Your love life with her.~” She raised her eyebrows as her smirk grew wider by the second.

“I-I mean ...Sh-she’s nice and al-all but, I don’t know if she’ll accept it.” He fiddled with his finger as memories of them flooded his mind, his blush suddenly getting darker.

The blonde laughed slamming her hand onto the table, “You proposed to her remember? So she’s your fiance! I can’t believe someone like you has the guts to do it! I mean-”

“So you’re saying I was a wussy proposing to her?!” He yelled, slamming his hand onto the table, murmurs around them began as everyone looked at them, the spotlight shining to them.

“Kaito, don’t scream! We’ll get kicked if you keep doing so!” Kaede whisper yelled at the male who was apparently standing up.

“Hey, we should invite Maki and Shuichi! It’s been months since we’ve hanged out, it was in high school I believe, but put that aside we should meet up at midnight so we could see the stars and the moon!” Kaito sat down as he got out his phone, tapping his contacts and started texting Maki, the blonde smirked at the username.

“That sounds like a good idea! I’ll call Saihara, he needs a break from all the investigating that included the Phantom Thief.” Kaede called out as she took out her phone too, tapping her friend’s user, her phone vibrating as she waits patiently for her friend to pick up.

_"Hey Kaede, didn't think you called, but anyway what’s up? Need anything?”_

“Hey, Shuichi! I do need something, I need you to come over here where I and Kaito are right now, you know the small cafe that makes boba tea and the best coffee? Yeah, Kaito and I are inviting you along with Maki, oh, and don’t bring anything. me, Kaito, and Maki are worried about your relaxation. So give your big brain of yours a rest.” Kaede shifted in her seat, crossing her legs. “If you don’t come, I’ll drag you over here, so you better come.”

_“Pfft, Why wouldn’t I come? You all are my friends after all. And we need to hang out more often since I missed those times back in high school.”_

“Good, well, see ya. Take care!”

_“Take care.”_

The pianist ended their small chat, as she fiddled with her fingers, she looked up and saw Kaito was kiting his thumbnail but not ripping it apart. They were nervous, but why? Soon, Kaito removed his thumb away from his finger and combined them instead. Kaede switched her legs before crossing them again. She smiled softly. Back in their high school times, everyone was nervous except Maki, she was the usual, ‘do you want to die’ and glares, mostly Shuichi who was the most nervous since he was huge emo. Bringing a cap to avoid eye contact, dressing in black, and mostly listened to My Chemical Romance. She listened to one, she didn’t like it since she wasn’t as dark and emo as her friend was. But she sure considered one thing, he was a huge fan of a show called; Danganronpa. He adored the detective, Kyoko Kirigiri before he decided to move on from the show. Forgetting everything, including the person who inspired him to become a detective himself. Now, he’s become more dominant and serious, sometimes smiles and sometimes glares, almost like Maki’s but instead, it’s to your soul, eating it to progress into a sharper weapon.

Kaede didn’t change much except for her piano skills. Her body did progress much, thighs became smaller thicker, her breasts remained the same and grew 2 inches taller. But not enough to reach her male friend who was taller than her as she was taller than Maki by several inches. But now, since Kaito and her hooked up, Kaede and Shuichi feel nothing but third wheels when they hang out often, but now, they didn’t for a few months, hours, minutes, years probably. But since Kaede is meeting someone soon, a blonde like her and an inventor, she left the single squad, but Shuichi didn’t mind on being the third wheel to their dates, he would usually smirk when they did lovey-dovey stuff, he’s a shipper towards his friends. But why does Shuichi enjoy it? Did he give up on love and admitted that he’ll never earn a tint of love or satisfaction? She’ll ask if he can make him a dating profile, but he’s boring, and always busy- scratch the dating profile, she’ll just look at him when he’s staring at someone. Yeah, checkmark that one.

Soon, a hand snapped their fingers in front of her face. Her thoughts interrupted then looked at the person, Shuichi arrived, Hooray.

“Shuichi, you big scum, I was thinking!”

“Oh, I apologize, it looked like you were making ships between someone and me since I’m still in the Single Squad.” He softly laughed. “It’s fine though, boy, girl, I don’t really care about gender, what I do care is about the personality that interests me.”

“Anyways, what do want to drink?” Kaede picked up the menu as she skimmed through it, taking interest on the new boba drink; Climax Return. _*eh? eh?*_

“Oh, I’m just here because you told me so, and I wanted to show you evidence that the Phantom Thief is being forced into stealing or as we call it; blackmailing. I know you told me to not bring anything, but I just can’t help it since you’ve been my partner in crime, sometimes pointing out small things I can’t see, so I’ve come here to show you our progress along with Kaito here.” The boy took out files with his picture clipped onto the corner of the file, the male ordered his drink; black coffee with a tint of sugar, but not too much or he won’t get any sleep.

He opened the files and there was a clear paragraph, the blonde picked it up and began reading it. The magenta-haired male on the other side of the booth picked up pictures that were taken from banks on how he does his stealing as Saihara leaned onto the fluffy couch- chair, booth chair? Anyway, he leaned onto it as he sipped his coffee, studying their expressions as the trio waited for the pigtailed girl to arrive, so to his expectations the small bell should sound on her. His expectations were met, unfortunately.

As he looked over the edge he saw that the girl had her pigtails tied but with two buns where the band was, wearing her usual skirt and leggings, collared blood colored shirt with a simple leather jacket, wearing her signature boots but they were slightly a big higher reaching her knees, keyword; almost.

‘Maki, over here!” He looked back as he saw Kaito waving his hand to the girl who had just entered the small cafe, the girl saw him and walked over to heir booth and sat down beside Kaito who gave her a quick kiss on her cheek, making them heat up as she glared at him, not too deathly but just a glare.

"Oh, well hello, Maki. Nice to see you for the first time in forever,” Kaede smiled and chuckled. “I see Kaito over here got his guts to propose to you, eh?”

“I would say if you wanted to die, but I think I said enough spooky shit for at least a day, so yes, he got his astronomy guts for me to be his fiancé.” Maki crossed her arms emphasizing her breasts, then leaned back onto the booth.

“Well, isn’t that lovely?” Saihara chuckled, Kaito and Kaede gave the sheets of paper to Saihara who tucked them way by putting the papers inside the folder before closing it back, but not before Maki’s hand snatched the folder out of his hands, her eyes going wide but hid it, she took out her phone as she looked at the detective, who nodded softly. She took pictures saving them into her gallery, Kaito and Kaede raising an eyebrow towards her awkwardly, wondering if she was ok.

“Oh, I’m sorry. But I need this so I can help the detective here catch this little shit since he’s been in every detective’s nerves, teasing them, and stealing things that aren’t even his.” Maki glared at the trio, small beads of sweat going down their faces.

“Um ...Maki, he's being blackmailed. I have to add that to the papers so I can inform the judge to not plead him guilty, so it’s gonna help a lil’.” He sighed taking another sip of his coffee that went cold a few minutes ago, but he didn’t mind.

“Hey! How about we all get cheesecakes to lift up the mood since everyone here is worried about Saihara catching the thief, he needs a break like all of us, so why not give the break to him? I mean, we’ve all been busy for the past months that we haven’t met but you know, cheesecakes? Sweet? Acting like brothers and Sisters?”

“Don’t you fucking bring Korekiyo up in this topic, he’s an incest brat, masturbating to his own fucking sister.” Maki snapped, Kaito nudged her, signaling that she should apologize. “Right, sorry didn’t mean to snap since Kiyo has been texting me non-stop about his sister, so I deleted his contacts.”

“Oh, it’s fine.” Kaede waved her hand, accepting the small threatening apology that totally didn't scare her one bit.

Soon Saihara was spacing out as the trio talked about their classmates and how they are in the present, he shifted his eyes towards the door as he heard the bell ring and a boy in a shirt that was collared, a dark purple with stripes that were gray, he was wearing skinny black jeans that were ripped where his knees were, but- his shoes and his hair is what caught his eye, he was wearing the exact same boots the Phantom Thief wears to run on style and speed. And his hair, that was tied to a ponytail, midnight purple with dyed tips, since they were in the corner of the small cafe he didn’t quite get the color of his tips. He squinted his eyes towards the shorter and got the color so he fumbled with his folder taking it out of his binder, got a clear printed sketch of the phantom thief studied it and looked back at the male who was waiting for his waitress, sitting alone swiping through his phone, a hand cupping his cheek that held his head.

“Hey Sahara, who you staring at?” He looked at Kaito who wiped his eyes meaning he laughed hard while chatting with Kaede who was still wheezing and snickering.

Kaede’s eyes beamed with delight. “He’s crushing on the rich guy! He’s very fancy too, I didn’t know you were gay!”

“N-not its not li-like th-that! He just entered and his shoes and hair caught my eye so I took out the clean sketch I did, he almost looks exactly the same towards him, he just needs to do some editing.” The detective flushed and showed them on his spacing out.

“Huh, if you ever get married I wonder what your kids are gonna look and what their names are gonna be, I’m seriously curious.” Kaito laughed as he teased his friend. “Wonder if he’s a power bottom too, oh-oh! Maybe inside he’s a screamer?!”

The detective sighed as his face Heated up more, “Are you gonna tease me, Maki?”

“No, but I have met him on one point.” She softly smiled.

“Wait, Really!?” Kaito, Kaede, Shuichi all yelled in unison, getting the attention of everyone including the boy on them, the third spotlight of the day, great.

“Yes, I did. He’s a guy, he doesn’t really put his hair up in a ponytail, so it’s his first time. Don’t tease him, he’s not rich but rather works in a secret organization, so yeah, you could say he’s rich, earning 119-233 dollars per hour, but he’s not a brat like the other rich guys around the city, he actually donates some to charity and another zoo’s to upgrade them. So he’s a pretty nice guy. Rarely seen since he a shad guy, but we met at the park and we chatted, exchanging numbers to keep in touch. Since he doesn’t take care of himself much, I have to do it. And right now-“ she looked at the boy, “-he’s pretty pale meaning he didn’t get enough sun exposure I told him to have.”

“Awwww, see Shuichi, we have a perfect match for you. A rich guy selling to charity and for animals, awwwee!” Kaede united her hands as they cupped her cheeks, stating a Vietnam flashback on ship names and love children.

“I hope he likes the stargazing since he doesn’t get sun! Must be a night owl!” Kaito fist bumped the air, then shot a peace sign towards the air.

“So, are you hitting on the new guy?” Kaede smirks playfully.

“Wha-what?! I mean he’s fancy an-and al-all but I don't know, I haven’t had the best experience in romance since I’m a bland detective, he’s probably fun ...cheery ...cute …” the detective zoned off as his cheeks flushed cherry red.

“AH! He’s hitting! Shuichi's hitting! Shuichi’s hitting! This is too much! I still need an explanation on when you became gay!” Kaede squealed.

“I'm not gay! I'm bisexual!” Shuichi covered his face, feeling himself heat up even more and more.

“Come on Saihara, admit your love! Do it, do it, do it, do it!” Kaito cheered onto his best friend as he flushed even more.

Maki cleared her throat, shutting the two up. “I suggest you two stop teasing Saihara, he may or may not like him, but he is a great guy. I could give you more info about him including his bio.” fiddled with her thumbs, how can she be calm about this? She's not since Saihara is suspicious about him he might figure out about her friend she just met up a few hours ago, his suit was still stained in blood she remembered but, he must’ve succeeded and not get caught, or any track of his movements during his steal. How can she know? He might’ve disabled the alarms before getting the gem fully.

Saihara grabbed his binder putting it around him as he got up from the booth, “Thanks Maki, but no thanks. I have to meet someone with Kaede since she’s nervous about meeting her new girlfriend tomorrow, she also said if she’s gonna bring someone, might as well drag me along too.”

“Ah, right. Well, it's nice seeing your faces once again. Hopefully, we do this again! It was fun too! And Kaito, good luck on keeping your ship lifted, I have another ship to come true along with a name. I gotta tell Tsumugi!” Kaede ran off to the door as Saihara's eyes followed her as she ran off, she could see her waiting for him outside the window where they sat. Creepy.

“I’ll see you guys tomorrow if we have time to talk again. Probably not for me since I have a meeting in the phantom thief case. But besides that, take care as I take care of Kaede…” Shuichi scratched his neck before walking off.

“I”m not crazy! Just happy that Shuichi has an interest! When are you two gonna fu-?!” Kaede was dragged away by saihara as she squirmed under his arms and hand on her mouth to shut her up as Kaito acted like a child looking through the window as they took the turn around the building, disappearing until once again.   

“Hopefully my sidekick doesn’t kill her like last time, that’s your job Maki roll.” Kaito sat back down before taking her hand into his, smiling determinedly.

Maki blushed as she covered it with her free hand, “Shut up.”

  
  
  


**______bonus believe it or not_______**

 

“If you're thinking of having a child it won’t happen.”

 

“What the hell, Maki roll.” Kaito’s face drained in color.

 

“You seemed determined that's all.”

 

“Oh.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heheheh~ Next Chapter?~


	7. Meeting once, then twice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for kudos. I haven't had this much attention since I posted one book in Wattpad but deleted it. But anyway, high school graduated and came to our school, blasting Shawn Mendes. I just slowly clapped, didn't smile one bit. But anyway, enjoy.

**Friday 25th, 20XX, 7:39 A.M**

 

**_______________________**

  
  


Today’s the day! Kaede gets to meet her one and only true love today since she couldn’t meet her yesterday, it felt like Friday but it was only Thursday afternoon, but then again, she spent the rest of her hours texting her love; who was Miu Iruma. Honestly, Kokichi was confused. Her friend was nice and all, but she could get horny any time, he sometimes walked to visit her room only to hear her moaning, so he knocked and slightly opened the door only to be the moaning of another female. He blushed in embarrassment as she kept her eyes on her laptop watching stuff that were too guilty and ...dirty for his purple irises. So he took her laptop and secretly locked it in child mode. Once again, that didn’t stop her, she had a phone she created and hacked it into the computer then disabled child mode which made Ouma take away her laptop until she stopped.

She didn’t.

Miu this, Miu that, Miu everything. He started acting like a father himself, his brunette friend acted like a mother and didn’t mind him calling him mom or mommy. But each time he would say that flashbacks of his own mother appeared, so soon he stopped which made the brunette worried as she asked; “Why do you call me mom anymore? I mean, it makes me embarrassed but ...what made you stop so soon after 3 years of calling me, mom?” he only hesitated to answer as he mumbled one thing; “A woman with black hair with ponytails that were curly, dressed fancy and was even prettier than other girls.” he simply stated, making the maiden mumble out an ‘oh’ before apologizing for asking. He simply forgave her, but ...the question still lingered in his mind; why did he stop?

He could go on forever, but he suddenly stopped. His teasing continued, so did his lies too. Being hated in school was common for him until graduation, so he didn’t mind. Why did he stop? He was still scarred from the execution of his parents brutally murdered by a car crash. He wanted to avenge, he wanted to see the blood of his parents’ killer to suffer, to scream,  _ to beg _ . But even if he did that, would he be satisfied with himself? What would his parents think from up in the heavens that he avenged them? Would  _ they _ be satisfied? 

One thing remained in his mind; the whole Ouma family was against killing. Sure they pulled silly pranks and ticked people off by high jacking cars, isn’t that what gangsters do? Well, there was this one time they ran into gangsters. It wasn’t pretty at all, bruises on their faces, cuts on their arms, especially bloody noses, and swollen knuckles. The gangsters were worse than them, bloody holes on their cheeks, cracked heads with red liquid dripped down their chins, black eyes with broken noses where some of the members suffocated. Ouma only smirked throughout the fight that gained everyone’s attention who walked by. Making a mob with phones, cheering, and betting who would win; Ouma did win, in which people were disappointed but surprised. He didn’t mind the hate, but as long as those filthy gangsters didn’t mess with them, they were peaceful and fine.

But continuing on Iruma gambling as his mind when to one thing towards another. He smiled at those old pranks when they were free before they met Josh their current driver and Chuck the cleaner of the gems and quartz’s he stole, it was just two, before three, then four, then six. Before returning to nothing but four people. One had to go and move away to Florida, another had to go to a funeral which affected him badly, 2 were forced to get a job for money by their parents, one ...he decided not to talk about as he hoped he fulfilled his wish up above, another assigned for college but sadly had to move away to another country, as for the rest of them, they decided to keep in touch as their lives went on, because the white-haired damned man fired them to keep Ouma in focus.

Then he meets Jesse or Jess for short. She was bratty at first but when you get to spend the rest of hellish days full of training on stealth, weaponry, throwing, coding, hacking, exercise on speed, clothing, and assassin kind of blending in the shadows, he broke. Non-stop waking up in the morning skipping breakfast, sometimes the maid sneaking on early mornings to give him breakfast in which the white-haired man never noticed. He wasn’t hungry yet thankful. Wake up, breakfast that was snuck by the maid, dress, practice for the whole day, shower, sleep, then repeat for at least half a year. But when Iruma snapped her fingers in front of the boy, he slightly jumped as his eyes went from the ground to her, her face of worry plastered on there instead of happiness and eagerness to meet each other; but then he remembered, he was deciding on what she should wear on their ‘date’ as she would say, Ouma would just say it’s just a meet up.

“Were you even paying attention?” she planted her hands on her hips, pouting.

The blonde bimbo was rather wearing something ..more casual. She was wearing a zip-up jacket with words saying ‘ _ Bitch, no. I'm busy _ ’ along with jeans that are ripped where her mid-thigh is and her knees. With boots that were high heeled, her blonde hair brushed and tied into a ponytail. He cupped his head with the gun sign as in a girl doing ‘ _ hit or miss _ ’ he hated it as everyone sang it around the streets. It’s just a girl wearing a wig with ponytails singing, more like lip-syncing; it disappointed him. A lot.

So he got up and rummaged in her closet, not expecting to see toys in there he’d rather not discuss when she chirped up; “Oh and if you see fucktoys, don’t look at them. It’s been years since I used them cause  _ SOMEONE _ decided to stop me from being lewd and not continue my horniness.” she grumbled as she unzipped the jacket then continued to strip while her purple loli-looking friend continued to search for her since her style was terrible, whenever they went to parties she would go booty shorts, but the mother act he does he doesn’t allow it and dresses her in a backless or v-neck, sometimes side reveal or hip dresses. And to everyone, she looked stunning in it instead of booty shorts. He wonders if she goes like that once would it be an embarrassment? He wonders if it actually happened for once. 

Once he turned to face her looked at her in her ...let’s call it underlings, underlings, he shrugged and placed the newly set clothes he got for her in her messy closet, he has to be a mother act and fix her closet or else she’ll be one of those women who have everything messy in their room and closet, he sighed as he got her a tank top with a short white shirt saying nothing but curse words, it only had one which was; fuck, I left my phone at home. He raised an eyebrow as Miu smirked in glory and not regretting what she got in a store, probably an emo store down the biggest mall that was crowded because they had the best store selling nothing but boba tea and refreshments all around the world, along with fruits so that’s where they decided to meet since it was fancy and calming in there, hint; they had stress relief candles, he was satisfied each time he entered, but it wasn’t enough to meet his expectations, back to the clothing he got for her as she kept that smirk plastered in her face, which he glared at her, but he smirk grew wider.

“You're gonna make me wear that?” she scoffed, keeping that hideous smirk in her face in which Ouma mad, he was the only one that was allowed to smirk, if anyone else did. He would rage like a child and have his tantrums.

“Yes, I will. There’s nothing you can do about it unless you want me to throw away all your pink inventor clothing along with your goggles that you worked so hard on that you adore so much?~” he teased as he cupped his cheek, smirking sinisterly.

“Ok! OK! I just worked for a full day on those, throw them away and I'll-” she blinked and the purple headed boy was gone. Oh shit.

“Looking for these?~” he held up the pink clothing and the goggles on top of the lighter as the fire kept moving around like a dancer in Hawaii but not close enough. “Yeah, instead of throwing them away, I’ll burn them in front of your eyes if you don’t change~ Nee-hee hee~” 

“You wouldn’t.”

“Oh, I would.~ just try me, inventorsquerp.” he giggled as he lighter grew closer to her clothing along with her goggles.

“Ok! Just- stop. I’ll put the clothing on,  _ mom. _ .” she hissed as she grabbed the clothing he set for her on the edge of the fluffy pink bed and rushed towards the bathroom.

“Nee- hee hee, can’t believe she believed the lie, the fire was just a magic trick along with the lighter,” he whispered as he quietly laughed. “She’ll never see through my lie-”

“What did you fucking say ya little panta gremlin?!” He turned his head with a white smirk, seeing Iruma with her new clothing, her face red from anger and being lied too.

“Oh shit, you can kick my small ass later, we're gonna be late.” He giggled nervously but obviously hiding it as the inventor squinted at him her baby blue irises piercing through his soul, and he didn’t like it. So he closed his eyes and glared at her own eyes, his irises glowing a bit but instantly going away like a snap, the blonde flinched.

“Whatever, but when we come back you owe me something from the vending machine.”

“What are you having while I'm away? Kinks for the vending machine? I thought Kiibo hated those.”

“Too bad that brat moved away! He’s was a pussy at high school-!?”

A loud thunk was heard, Miu Iruma was smacked by her friend, Ouma. Her eyes widened along with her pupils in surprise. “Never, talk about Kiibo like that. I won't hesitate to hit you again you filthy blonde.” he threatened as she nodded quickly rubbing the spot where he personally smacked her, it hurt. A lot. She sweated a bead as she got up, Ouma apologized and told her he didn’t know what got into his nerves, she would admit. He was a great friend, but when someone made fun of them. He would snap and hit them with something nearby, possibly kill them or beat them. When she met his family, heck, they were overprotective of their son, so she guessed their overprotectiveness must’ve kicked into his senses. 

“I know you're overprotective and everything, but I didn’t really mean it because he was my first crush, but when he moved away I got sad and moved on without him, so ...I'm sorry that I spat on him.” she clenched her sweater covering the middle where ‘fuck’ and ‘i left’, she blushed at those thoughts. But here she is, dating Kaede Akamatsu, a girl she never met until now, but she was chill about it. And so was Kaede, but curiosity got the best of her, would her friend be a male or a female? Was she already taken, so she acted that she loved her? Maybe this was all a joke and it would be best if they didn’t meet.

“Hey, I see through your face that you’re worried if she’s taken or something. Whatever you’re thinking, it's wrong. Kayayday likes you, period. So if you’re bringing me she’s gonna bring someone, remember? It’s a ‘friend’ she said, and if you’re not in a bring someone why’d ya drag me to dress fancy, I mean ...look at me, checked best with white sleeves and black dress pants along with the boots I own that are made for style and running. Can’t cha believe that? Be thankful you have a fancy friend, Kay?~” he stabbed a finger at her chest then flicked her forehead in which she grabbed and glared at him, making him giggle.

“Yeah yeah, thanks. But what if-“

“Ah, Ah, Ah, no ‘what if’s. Focus on your girl and ONLY your girl. No crying, no nothing. Just ...I don’t know, think about chour girl, period.” He poked the air as if he was putting an invisible period. Such a great friend she has.

Miu’s answer was a grumble, then she brushed her hair in which Ouma had to do it, he was a fashionista-ish, But he did know the taste in fashion, all he ever dressed up in was vest’s and dress pants, why can’t he wear the one he loved? The asylum-ish clothing he bought, with the checkered scarf, the shoes with purple, and the straps on his thighs. She liked it, why can’t he wear it? She got it for his birthday and he wore it for a full month, so ...why did he stop? Did it grow too small? Probably since he grew a few inches taller, about 1 or 2 inches. She smirked, Ouma raised an eyebrow and pulled her hair making a squeak come out of her, the tables turned and it was his turn to smirk, such karma this small boy has. But the smirk he had slowly faded away as he untangled her hair, soon tying her hair into a tight ponytail as he left her bangs hanging in front of her face.

“We wouldn’t want to be late to your special day, not much like two princesses but, it’ll do.” He shrugged as he headed for the door before turning back with another smirk. “If you don’t do what you have left to do, I might as well drive off. Wouldn’t want that would you?” Before closing the door.

Miu huffed and she furrowed her brows. “Sneaky lying little shit ...but I love em’.” She smiled softly as she picked up her phone and unlocked it, showing the tab and everything else a phone needed. She clicked contacts then messages, before proceeding to click on Kaede’s name, texting;

_ “Heii wht time r u gon come? Cuz I’m ready ᕕ(ᐛ)ᕗ” _

_ “ …” _

She tapped her foot onto the tile floor but it didn’t make a sound since she was stepping on her pink rug she had near her bed, soft and fluffy like the rest of her furniture except her desk, and the area where she invented her everything. The room had a wall between her room and her lab. The lab, messy, dirty, and full of inventions, liquids such as the glycerin the old man gave her, her room, comfy, fluffy and a whole lot of pink, to dark and light. So she got up and did her make up adding the winged eyeliner she loved, then snickered as she thought wonder on Ouma wearing winged eyeliner. He would rock it, amazing everyone he walked passed. Which made her even more thankful of having such a feminine friend making all the rest of the girls jealous and their men, oof, they were dazed on his whole body. It’s mister steal your man indeed. Before she heard her phone ding getting her attention when she was finished with the magic touch.

Salmon lipstick. I know, she should’ve worn red if Ouma was here he would get a makeup cleaner and forcibly wipe it off, the pin her down in which she didn’t try to get away then let him put red lipstick as he would say; “Girl, you are working it!” Snapping all the way down, sassy and mister steal your man style.

_ “I guess like 20 minutes or so, cause I’m helping my friend with his button up suit then he made me double check his detective work, and walk in the morning making an errand, so I have to take a shower, dress, makeup, hair, then I have to drive there In which there’s traffic.” _

Miu groaned as she forgot Ouma was still waiting outside in his car. She burst through her doors running to the exit door to enter and exit, silly enough but she didn’t care one bit. Sure they’re expensive doors but the man didn’t really do anything, only painted the bark and the gold outline along with the knob. There she was, outside only to be seeing the tip of Ouma’s car slowly appear, she thought he left him. Thinking it wasn’t a lie like the others the told. She jogged towards his car as he lowered the window in the passenger's seat, smirking, an arm stretched for the wheel and the other leaned on the window. The car was rather ...new looking. Since Ouma just got his drivers license 3 weeks ago, maybe 4. She forgot. He decided to get something simple and fast, with enough horsepower that could get him somewhere in time without begging noticed. He got a Mustang, the top could be removed with a single click of a button that was inside. Interesting indeed. She could give him more horsepower, with Kazuichi’s help, if he could do it.

“Nice car, pretty boy. Got it at the dollar store?” She snickered as she placed her hands on her hips.

“No, I got somewhere expensive that your old car that could lift and lower. Not to mention faster too. So back the fuck up and get in the damn car.” He smiled as he happily chirped making the blonde get in and buckle up. “So where is this cafe?”

“Just keep going straight then left then straight then right, and straight where you see the mall or just a lot of cars and trucks.” She pointed at the road as it was moving, she could help but having to hold have her snickers just because well ...Ouma- He …

He’s short. Struggling to reach the wheel at times but managed to do it, and the pedals are just all the way down his think lefts pushed it but, wait- no he reached it fine, it’s just that his turns are wild making her breath exhale from her body and grip the seatbelt tightening it. Repeating simple words; “You’re trying to kill me aren’t you?!”, “If you end up getting caught and your driver's license gets taken, it’s not my fault I have to drive you where I have to take you.” That line made him snicker and not focus on the road but he could see it at the corner of his eye. Sooner or later from the Wild hell, Iruma was the first to take of her belt and push the door open collapsing on her knees, slightly marking them with black or grey, but it was barely visible, it felt like her soul left her body in horror.

“Oh come on! It wasn’t  _ that  _ bad! It was fun! Let’s do it again!” He cheered closing his door then heading towards her way closing her door too. Crouching Patting her on the back as she gained her breath and composure.

“Never ...drive ...I’m ...driving ...once were ...finished with the meeting …” she whispered before getting louder and louder then fixing her voice into normal as nothing has ever happened before. Wild pussycat who drives like a madman… she didn’t like it…

“Awww, it was fun until it lasted. Oh look I see the right now.” He chirped making the blonde lifted up her head and saw no one but a lousy detective leaning back onto the wall with his mind focused onto his phone, his cap covering his eyes avoiding eye contact if someone ever made it, “Ha, made you look, you see your face in a mirror someday.” He smiled.

The blonde scoffed, before getting up dusting her clothing and jeans. She walked towards the door of the giant mall opening it, the small boy skipping by her side noticing the detective is watching so he screamed out something that made the deceive look away with a blush; “If you’re checking me out, take s picture! It lasts longer!” He snickered before continuing on sipping beside the inventor who fists bumped him. He was such a flatter boy these days.

 

**____________________**

  
  


_ “Kaede hurries up already, I see your girlfriend along with a purple haired gremlin. He’s flirting with meee, help meee.”  _

_ “I’m coming, just there’s road rage and traffic nearby might take a few minutes for me to get there, just sit tight or speak to them whatever you do just ...tell them so I’ll be there late or something but don’t be boring!” _

He sighed as he read the text, turning off his phone putting it in his pocket. He walked into the mall and started looking for the small cafe, there was a lot of people unlike some days but since the stores are a percent off they got up on their feet and started shopping no matter how much cash they waste. He looked to his left and saw a mini-game store, much to his surprise they each had an armful of games, controllers, plushies, discs, and mini figures, plus what not. To his surprise, he saw a redhead, his tips white as his eyes with  Heterochromia iridium, but since it’s rare it must be colored contacts since cosplayers are now using it to be the person they want to be in a tv show, anime, manga, what not. He continued walking down the filled halls, sooner or later he made it and to his precise, it was half full, a long line going all the way outside as they made a left to not disturb the walking people, but who cares since everyone is pushing and shoving each other to get the item they wanted so badly.

He sighed as he walked towards the two glass doors, saying a polite; “excuse me,” before walking inside, a waitress assigned him a booth for 3 people, such a nice friend who recently gets his phone out again and checks the time, news, texts Kaede if she’s here yet, only to get a response that’s she’s parking, looking away from the phone seeing the two people aren’t here yet. They must be lost, but eh, he doesn’t know them so why should he help, sure they’re strangers but the thing is ...he doesn’t know where they blasted off. So he’s just here ...sitting… alone ...he doesn’t mind though when he’s used on being isolated and alone, he went through the suffering in high school. Those good old times, he did remember a certain boy who loved lying and doing pranks, the mini store was in the side of the mall, so it had massive, thick, glass to see the outside where a hill and a cherry blossom tree was along with tall grass but not too tall, flowers such as daisies, poppies, amaryllis, and carnation. Besides flowers, he did search up what they meant since he didn’t know what, how, and many flowers they or there were. One thing did interest them since flowers have vibrant colors they all mean something such as; the carnation symbolizes pride and beauty. A red carnation symbolizes love, pride, and admiration; a pink carnation symbolizes the love of a woman or a mother; a purple carnation symbolizes capriciousness; a yellow carnation symbolizes disdain, rejection or disappointment; while a white carnation symbolizes innocence and pure love. A striped carnation conveys refusal.

He hummed softly when someone sat next to him and patted his back softly, his eyes traveled next to him and saw the blonde headed bimbo that was out of breath, blushing, but most of all, happy. He tucked his phone away as the waitress said; “are you ready to order or do you want to wait for your friends?” Kaede smiled at her softly, “I’m waiting for my friends, but I’ll tell you when we're ready.” the waitress nodded as she walked off to the next booth, them ordering. Kaede got her phone out and texted her girlfriend.

“ _ Where are you, my love?” _

_ “Im outside the mall waitin for u bby  _ **_❤”_ **

**_“_ ** _ Aw, love you too.” _

_ “Where r u tho?” _

_ “I'm inside the small cafe waiting for you of course!” _

_ “Oh, welp gotta skeet  _ _ ᕕ(ᐛ)ᕗ” _

_ “See ya later! Love Ya!” _

_ “Love ya too ya lil piano” _

Kaede smiled at the nickname, oh how she adored the inventor and is very, excited to see her. The only thing she saw was her face, but nonetheless, she loved it anyways and wanted to see it once again. She locked her phone and waited patiently sometimes starting conversations with Saihara, he didn't minds being dragged along. Sooner or later the inventor arrived, she waved her a little hello and saw that her friend was shorter than the whole group. Wearing an eyepatch with a signal in the middle, he smirked and flipped his short hair. The inventor groaned in agony, but when she saw the male she was sitting by she couldn’t feel anything but a pang of jealousy, and as for Kaede when she saw the small male, she felt a tint may be a bullet, something small that was holding jealousy inside. But they both sat down they made eye contact and looked away flushed, the purple haired boy smirking at the inventor raising his eyebrows in a tease along with the dark haired male smirking as his eyes concentrated on her.

The short gremlin yawned putting a hand over it. “This is boring, are you gonna introduce yourselves or not? If not I guess I’ll take Iruma with me and get her something more valuable than coffee covered in whip cream.”

“A-ah, you wouldn’t.” Kaede's eyes made contact with his violet ones. She could see a mask over his face to hide, but she couldn’t get through it since it was too thick to overpower on what his true emotions were.

“Silly brat! I was only lying!” he giggled as he noticed the detective staring and studying him deeply, “oh detective, didn’t I say something to you outside? Take a picture, it’ll last longer! Or, are you admiring my body close up?~” 

The detective tensed up as he looked out the window, the reflection showing he had a clear blush covering his cheeks, all the way to his ears. “I apologize, you just remind me of someone that steals from banks and other valuables and gets away easily, but ...mentioning that, your hair, eyes, and personality are reflecting off of him, not to mention you dress fancy as he does. So the question is; are you or are you not the Phantom Thief?”

The purple haired boy froze in his seat, his smirk faded away, his eyes and expression in shock as his traveled towards the inventor who also had a face of shock, it’s like the whole world stopped and froze in time. But it just kept going, time kept ticking, his eyes in fear, is this the end for Ouma? Did he make it so obvious that the man in front of him knew instantly, he could go towards truth or towards the lie making the man even more suspicious of him and possibly make him a suspect. But   the blonde bimbo chirped up;

“So are we gonna introduce ourselves of not?” Miu was fiddling with her fingers under the table, showing clear jealousy. 

“Oh, right! I'm Kaede Akamatsu, the Ultimate Pianist! My love over here already knows so, I'm just introducing myself to the one-eyed boy over there.” she pointed towards Ouma as he gasped dramatically, his hand over his chest

“For your information, I’m not one-eyed but rather-” he ripped the eyepatch off his eyes showing another violet iris. “-but rather a two-eyes fabulous person!”

“Are you going to introduce yourself?”

“I'm the phantom thief!” he smiled as Miu coughed and gave him a shook expression, her face ‘what in the every loving fuck are you doing?!’ he shrugged as the detective got his cuffs out, then a gun pointed at his head, the girl’s fists in defense mode. “Woah, Woah, Woah! I was only kidding! Didn't know the phantom thief was that wanted, but my name is Kokichi Ouma! The Ultimate Supreme leader, so bow down to me peasants!~” 

The detective slowly stared at the short male, putting his cuffs and gun away. The female defense mode went away and under the table as everyone softened, except for Miu who is in the panic of jealousy.

“I'm Shuichi Saihara, Ultimate Detective, I deeply apologize for putting a gun to your head, you see I’m-” 

“Shut up saihara, I wanted you to have a good time. That's why I brought you along with me, so no detective work until tomorrow, understand mister?” Kaede’s hand was removed from the man’s mouth as he gave her a face of disgust.

“First of all, it’s rude to interrupt me. Second of all, do you know how many germs your hands hold? No one even knows where your hands have been!” Saihara removed her hand off her mouth.

The blonde patted his back, making the other blonde in front of her even more jealous and thinking that he was her girlfriend. “It’s not like you’re a germaphobe, so relax.”

“Anyway, what are you guys, dating or somethin’?” Dear have mercy Ouma on your words, please.

The blonde blushes while the detective raises an eyebrow, opening his mouth before shutting it back. Kaede was the first to speak in order to break the awkward silence, Iruma death glaring her own friend as Ouma smirked, putting his eyepatch back on. Akamatsu raised a finger and pointed at the purple haired boy’s face, he hated it. The gesture. 

“First of all, we’re friends. And I'm assuming you two are friends, correct or incorrect? Second of all, it’s rude to assume that someone is dating their own friend, don’t you think ya little gremlin. Learn some manners.” the blonde crossed her arms as she stared at her significant other, flattering but not really since they got into a small chat than immediately went into silence, the purple haired boy opened his mouth but to be shushed by the inventor beside him. He slumped onto the booth, before sitting up correctly and taking out his phone.

The blonde inventor released a breath she didn’t know for how long she was holding it. Then another breath followed along but it was a sigh of relief. She looked up and made eye contact with the pianist in front of her. They blushed, the inventor was a tomato while the pianist was just a tint. So they decided to start a conversation, starting off with; “I seem to have lost my phone number ...Can I have yours?” the inventor clicked her tongue.

“That was cheesy and a bad pickup line.”

“At least I’m trying!”

That’s how the Pick-Up Line War for the Blondes began.

Meanwhile, with Ouma and Saihara, who’s staring at him. Kokichi Sighs opens his mouth. Saihara interrupting him.

“Yeah, yeah, I know. Take a picture, it lasts longer.”

Ouma groaned. “No you dipwit, I wasn’t gonna say that. I had another one instead.”

“oh,  anyways, aren’t you the guy with the collared shirt and the ponytail from yesterday?” 

“Yes, yes I was. I was gonna say have we met before but since we already introduced ourselves I wasn’t that guy, that was my twin.”

“But ...you said yes and no ...So I’m guessing it wasn’t you.”

“Wow, such a smart guy!”

“Uhm ...thanks?”

“I was lying, it was an obvious no.” He took a band from his wrist and tied a ponytail, raising an eyebrow at the detective.

“Oh, so that was you.”

“Anyway, what do you do for fun? Do you die from boredom? Lame!”

“No, I’m just suspicious if you’re the Phantom Thief or not, I’m no ordinary detective Ouma.”

The gremlin starts sweating beads. “Uhm ...Tha-That’s Nice?”

‘ _ Shit, He’s on my tail, Change the subject, change it!’ _ the purple haired boy silently said to himself as a bead of sweat went down from his forehead.

The detective leans over on the table, suspicious, as he squinted to the boy looking nervous as his smile came back but was struggling to keep steady. “You're awfully nervous there. Your hair, eyes, skin, and the rest of your appearance along with your attitude reflect off of him, I know I said this last time. But are you sure you're not the thief?”

The purple boy clenched his hand, his nails digging into the skin, marking it. “I'm sure 100 percent I’m not. I may lie and junk but don’t accuse me of such rude things, that’s rude!”

“Ah, my apology.”

“Better be…” he huffed looking out th window while sipping on his grape frappe he ordered. Still sweating beads that were unnoticeable.

The detective pulls out his phone and clicks on a clear picture of the Phantom Thief then looks at the boy in front of him. The sound of two females laughing, and talking along with everyone around them, was just making him distracted. So he silenced them, “Hey Kokichi, can I ask you something?”

“Ye?”

The detective snaps a picture of him, the boy tilted his head, barely noticing the phone he was holding under the table, the camera facing him, halfway through the table. The top of his phone was facing Ouma while the rest of the phone was under the table.

“What?”

“Ah, nothing. Just making sure you weren’t zoning out.” he laughed breathlessly.

The boy raised an eyebrow, clearing noticing it was a lie, but he let it slip, not pushing him any further. “Okie.”

The rest of the day was rather uncomfortable for both of them, the detective making edits on the picture of Ouma, him, on the other hand, was still looking out the window sipping his grape frappe, the sweating stopped as he felt the detective get off of his tail and let him escape but little does he know his tail has been caught, the girls kept whispering which made him worry. Iruma was well known for the ships she makes around the business, everyone called her the ‘Shipping Inventor’ in which she declined but few months she accepted it and blamed it on Shirogane for hanging out with her too much in high school. He rolled his eyes and went back to staring out the window sipping the remainder of his frappe. 

The detective tapped his friend’s shoulder getting her attention and pausing her’s and Kaede’s shipping conversation between their two friends. “Yeah, what’s up Shuichi?”

The leaned over to her ear as he showed her the sketch and edits he did to the picture of Ouma. “Doesn’t this look like the Phantom Thief, at least a little bit?”

“Shuichi! Stop doing detective stuff, we’re here to relax and not be stressed, why can’t you do that for once? I want to help you, I really do but if you won’t let the case go for one day, I'm going to tell the headmaster of your business to close your case for your own relaxation. Until you’re relaxed you can go back to the case.” she threatened as she snatched the phone off of his hand,

The boy reached for it, grabbing it and snatching it back from her. “You wouldn't. My boss adores me and I'm almost there, Ouma’s a suspect! Who else?!”

Ouma turned his head. Furrowing his brows at the detective. “I'm not a suspect, nor the Phantom Thief. So stop pointing fingers or I’ll cut them off.” he pulled out a plastic knife with sharp but not too sharp edges.

“Ouma, No!” Iruma snatched the plastic knife as Ouma pulled another. “Where do you keep getting these knives?!”

“In my pocket, Nee-hee hee.” He pulled two other, watching as Iruma kept snatching them, the cycle repeating. Ouma pulled another, only to be snatched off of his hand.

This went on for about 8 minutes until it ended with the two girls breathlessly, one from snatching knives until Ouma ran out, she figured out that he took a bag and filled them with plastic knives form restaurants, coffee shops and other places that have plastic knives, Saihara kept shouting, softly, to Kaede in which she just screamed in frustration. Once it was over the two girls giggled as they took a drink from their beverages filled with whip cream and cherry that was left on the top. The boys laid onto the windowsill clearly bored out of their minds as the purple haired gremlin’s phone died and drank his frappe until the very end. Leaving a cherry stick on the bottom of the drink. The dark haired boy’s coffee was empty and refilled, waiting for it to cool down. His phone is low battery. Hours went by and the gremlin passed out, snoozing like a cat on the table.

Soon dawn arrived and it was time for the cafe to close. The group got up and Iruma shook Ouma until he wakes up, in by shook, she means throw him off the booth. Smacking his head onto the tile. He grumbled, yawned and was immediately energized, the boys ran towards the exit, the girls taking their time walking down the mall seeing the two boys outside the glass doors. 

“Hey guys, we declare ourselves as an official couple now! So expect to see kisses, cuddles, and hangout including you two!” Kaede clapped her hands as she hooked herself onto Miu who was blushing a hand cupping her neck.

“So we're basically thridded wheels? That’s sweet! I’ll make sure to ruin your guy’s date every time!” he laughed as Miu slapped him behind the head.

“It’s fine with me, I’ve basically become the third wheel for Kaito and Maki when they went to dates, but two third wheels? It’s fine as long as you guys don’t make it boring.” saihara scratched his neck as he nervously laughed.

“We should exchange numbers!” Kaede took out her phone as she snatched her girlfriend’s phone, putting her number in her contacts changing her name to ‘Loved Blondy Pianist’.

“I sort of charged my phone on the faucet by the door or by the battery stick I had, but it died anyway, so I don’t have to do it!” Kokichi arms went behind his head as he smiled like a child.

“Liar, you left your phone forgetting it, it’s at-” Saihara held up his phone as he squinted at his battery. “-it’s at 14 percent. Be lucky my phone is at 20 percent.”

“Shit.”

Saihara tapped his phone number into his contacts, then the same to Miu. Kokichi stared at his and Kaede’s phone numbers, before turning off his phone tucking it in his back pocket. 

“Bye, Miu-love!” Kaede waved as she skipped to her car, or to say Saihara’s car.

“Buh-Bye Saihara-chan!” Kokichi waved, swinging side to side.

“When did you learn Japanese? But anyway, Bye Ouma.”

“We’ll meet again soon, at another bank rob.”

“Eh?!”

“Nee-hee hee! That was a lie! I’ll chill at home with the horny blonde over there.”

“Oh, that seems hard to handle…” the boy stuffed his hand into his pant pockets.

“Just kidding! She already passed through all that kinky stuff when she got hooked up with Kayayday.” The boy smirked as he cupped his hand and leaned on it with a bit of force.

“Oh, but-“

Kaede opened the door as she waved Shuichi over calling, more like hollering him over. “Shuichi! It’s getting late and my parents are getting worried over here! It’s now or never!”

“I’ll be with you Kaede! Just a second! But anyway, I guess it was sort of fun hanging out with you Ouma. Hopefully, we can meet up again someday.”

“And you’ll help me spoil the date they have next time, right? Pretty please? With cherries on top?” The boy whined as he held the taller’s arm, shaking it.

“Hmm ...maybe, just- don’t tell the girls or they won’t trust me, Kay?”

“Okie!”

“See ya Ouma.”

_ “Bye bye Saihara-Chan.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme die in despair, please. But I wanna live. see ya next chapter.


	8. Greeting's Before Goodbye's --Part A

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Succi famous but not famous then Kirigi, cause... y' know nevermind enjoy the regret and one in a lifetime idea.

It was somewhat cumbersome throughout the drive home, Kaede and her teasing, her chattering, her gestures about the inappropriateness he’d rather not talk about. Questions close to; “If you guys are gonna do the do, who’s top who’s bottom? Don't leave me hangin’!” which always made Shuichi flustered in embarrassment, he doesn’t know who she is speaking about, so he rather not ask before she squeals in delight before blasting on full chattering and mumbling. He did that one, it didn’t end well; Saihara did like Akamatsu’s presence but sometimes she can get ...too excited on whom he’s staring at. Always teasing and making ship names along with the blue headed girl, who would push up her glasses shining against the light like some anime girl with glasses. Kaede and Tsumugi were well ...they were fangirls slash shippers on the web; Gay, lesbian, straight, anything that was homosexual they would just roll with it, show them respect, it's all that worried Shuichi, acting as a father figure to the two girls; reverence. It’s all he cared about.

Moving along with the vehicle they were a few miles away from Kaede's house, the blonde’s mind connected to her phone, waiting for a message back from her girlfriend. It's only a few hours and she’s already getting madly lovestruck- scratch that worried; Why? He’d rather not speak about it since he’s not in a relationship, but he can question it. But how does he start it with since he wasn’t the one to start conversations, it always ends up being awkward or just weird? Sometimes he asks personal questions but doesn’t realize it until someone points it out for him under his nose.

“Hey Kaede, since you're in a relationship, how does it feel like? Do you feel ...any romance at all?” again, he wasn’t the one to start conversations as his eyes concentrated to the road, the light turning red, watching trucks and cars pass by his.

The blonde’s eyes moved away from the brightness of her phone and towards the driver, currently her friend. “Whadda ya mean Shuichi? How does it feel like? Well, to answer this appropriately, it feels the same except that you want to hold the person you love the closest forever and never let go. And if I feel any romance at all? Shuichi, buddy, romance doesn't build up in just a day, it progresses once you get to hang out more and more, you know, sharing the love with each other? Hugging, kisses, snuggling, watching a movie together, or just ...chilling. Miu and I like doing wars with pick up lines, but her’s are just too sexy, she may be kinky but I still love that girl.” she smiled as her eyes went back to the phone, texting back to the message.

The boy hummed as the light turned green, the vehicle moving once more throughout the starry night filled with stars that were possible to see, next to the crescent moon. “So, if I'm in a relationship I would want to spread the love with that person?”

“And that person is Ouma, that little shit is flittering with ya,” Kaede smirked her eyes still united to her phone, or more rather his face, her head facing the phone while her eyes darted to his face for any eloquence. And that emotion was rather a flustered Saihara; His eyes still attached to the road. “So you **do** like him! Oh, ma god! I gotta tell everyone in the group chat!” Kaede tapped her messages and then tapped on the group chat; Converse of Perpetual Memes (and darkness)

The truck stopped as Kaede kept teasing him with a song he dearly hates the most, Kaede was although an adult, she acted like a child, however. He didn’t care though. “Kaede Akamatsu-” Shuichi said seriously in his voice shutting the teasing blonde up and stare at him. “Is something wrong?” her voice was slightly worried.

The detective leaned forward towards her ear whispering a soft; “We’re at your house.” which received a small punch on his arm from the pianist.

“I thought it was something serious, don’t scare me like that,” Kaede said pushing the truck’s door open getting out before closing it, the window of the truck lowering. “Bye Shuichi! See you in the next date with me and Miu!” the girl waved as she unlocked the door to her house, closing the door once she was fully inside.

Shuichi sighed as he had some work to do, pinpoints and all that nice stuff a detective has to do. He turned his head as he drove off back to the direction of his home which was a few hours away. Twists and turns, rights and lefts kept tiring him out until it was just heading straight for at least 6 minutes, grey roads with white and yellow lines is all he could see throughout the remainder of the drive. Hours went by as he reached his house, bigger and expensive than Kaede's but he was fine with it, his family gave it to him before they passed away, so he was the headmaster of the house until he dies, but until that; He was still too young to do any afterlife things, like Anubis who was still busy if Egypt kept running, or only if they had a prince that killed a man and ended up sending plagues to his brother's kingdom, ending it with his son dying, letting all the slave go and be free. The exodus, he wasn’t Christian, but he enjoyed the chapter. But was only confused about why he couldn't enter the promised land. All he could do is search it up ...then again, he didn’t believe in anything or was Christian. He just enjoyed the chapter.

He opens the dark oaked door letting him inside his own warm house that had a massive thick window wall where curtains had covered them, a dark blood red with a rich man's patterns that were yellow. He sat down on the fluffy couch and stared at the chimney that had ashes and 4 firewood in case he wanted to light up the fire to get warm but since it wasn't wintering or it was cold he didn’t do so. But he got out his laptop out of his bag, opened it and whatnot; Clicked sites and started his work, he had one suspect of being the Phantom Thief, and that was Ouma. His attitude was a little like it, not little but a lot like his. He liked lying which was on point for him and his hair, dark purple with dyed tips; Not to mention his eyes and how he stared at Iruma when he asked the question, it was like he was asking for help ...and her horrid face when the question came out of his mouth, the colours of their faces drained.

That was one bullet point.

He kept adding and adding until the time hit midnight. The detective got a call from the policemen that the alarm from a museum was on and blaring, the policemen informed that they surrounded the place and they’ll wait until he comes. He hangs up the phone then sprints to his room changing into his black clothing, getting his gear on him including his phone, slamming the door behind him shut as he drove full speed towards the crime scene seeing the Golden Ticket and Phantom Thief with their arms up in the air, on their knees too.

What did he miss from the past hour?

  
  
  


**______________________**

  
  
  
  
  


**Saturday 26th, 20XX, 11:30 P.M**

 

With Ouma in his room, he was frightened; Not entirely but just frightened, mixed with a bit of excitement too since he got to meet Chabashira for a full night today, and got to steal with her too. Since he was in his uniform and the mask was in his hands fumbling with the grey strap to put around his head and to prevent the mask from falling. He raised his hand, knocking softly two times before the door opened revealing the small red-headed mage, he liked to call her ‘little red loli’ since she was shorter than him. He simply smiled as he smiled back letting him in, the aikido master sitting on the large couch with a Venitian Owl leather mask, on her face already, her hair along the brown-grey braid, he admits, she looks different without her ordinary four things in her hair.

“Hi, Tenko.” Ouma waved as he skipped towards her plopping himself on the sofa next to the couch she’s sitting on.

“Hello Ouma, how long was it been since we met each other?” She crossed her legs, planting her hands over her knees.

“Nyeh, Ouma! I learned a new magic trick!” The mage took out her stick as Ouma looked at her with an eyebrow raised, and Tenko but with a smile on her face. “But I need more mana …” she lazily responded before walking to Tenko plotting herself next to her, cuddling her thighs.

“So how’s your guy’s relationship been going?” Ouma tilted his head and he tightened the strap over his head a bit more.

“It’s been fine,” The taller brushed the smaller’s hair as she instantly fell asleep. “I’ve been thinking of proposing to her once we get out of blackmail.”

“It isn't blackmailing unless you put something to risk or just demanding too; Want me to search it up in the dictionary?” the gremlin pulled out his phone smirking.

Chabashira rolled her eyes, smiling a bit. “It’s blackmail, and I know what it-”

“Blackmail, the action, or treated as a criminal offence, of demanding payment or another benefit from someone in return for not revealing compromising or damaging information about them and the use of threats or the manipulation of someone's feelings to force them to do something- oh ...oh. I guess it is blackmail, guess I was kidding, nee-hee hee~” he giggled putting his hand over his mischievous smile.

“Anything else you would like to share?”

“I have a companion, finally, oh- and he’s a detective facing crime!”

“Ouma! That's putting impairment to our loved ones! Remember what the degenerate said? If we don’t steal for him he might kill our loved ones, think about Miu!” she softly yelled, making sure her small loli didn’t wake up from the sudden outbreak.

“I do think about her, hey, don’t give me that look, I was only lying, I made a promise to not fall in love with anyone, member?” he crossed his arms, but not before locking his phone embedding it away.

“Ouma ...you don't have to keep that promise, anyone can fall in love in just a matter of second, think about how I found Yumeno. And yet, here we are, a couple, she doesn’t know that she’s going to be my soon fiance.” she winked, and softly kissed her cheek, making the snoozing girl smile.

“Blah, love afflictions people except to those who are knowledgeable.” the purple haired boy stood up, extending an arm as if he was saying something that was important, which really was not. “Love is my sin, and thy dear virtue hate, Hate of my sin, grounded on sinful loving.”

“You never stop with Shakespeare back at high school ...good times.” Tenko brushed the girl’s bangs as he smiled softly, a tint of flattery stained on her cheeks, barely perceptible.

“Yup still got them quotes.” he breathes in air puffing his chest full of vanity, exposing a bit of his neck, where the syringe from the other day was stabbed. Chabashira eyes enlarged a bit as she motioned him to come closer towards her, he obeys. She vigorously lifts up his head exposing the cheesecloth that had a small pool of dry blood marked in it.

“Who did this to you?”

“It was from depression,” he smirked.

“Ouma, what did we say about harming yourself?”

“At least it makes my death quicker."

“Ouma, even if you think no one cares your friends and family from above care, and they might be patrolling, sure it doesn't feel like it but they are! They might even wish they were right here, in front of you, right now. So please ...stop harming yourself over death and see how much you fought it, 3 years Ouma. 3 years! Doesn't that make you a bit proud?” Tenko brushed the boy’s bangs that are in front of his mask as she smiles sadly at him.

“Tenko, I didn’t do it out of depression, that was just a simple lie! But your words did make me feel a bit better, so thank or not, maybe a lie? Who knows?” he shrugged.

“Ouma ...who did this?” she squinted at him, softly grabbing his shoulders as he stared at her in surprise.

“...” censorship was her only response before the loli woke up from the uncomfortable position she was in, her head on her loved one's thighs as her chest was covering her eyes, there she was, holding Ouma by the shoulders as a shadow emerged on his face, the mask covering his eyes too.

“Ouma, please …” her grip tightens.

Ouma winces a bit as he shook her off, his obscuration immediately going away once he noticed the red-headed mage stirred up from her sleep. “How was your sleep, sleeping warlock?”

She whined. “Nyeh ...I’m not a warlock, I’m a mage!” she sulked as he hugged Tenko’s waistline.

Tenko sighed as she patted her lover’s head, making her purr and blush. “We’ll talk about that later.”

“Nyeh, Ouma, how was your- day?” she yawned between words as she sat up.

“It was ...okay, nyah~ just kidding, it was shameful, I got stabbed by a syringe, knocked out cold, now there’s a freaking scar on my neck, but hey, I’m recovering. I got told to steal something from kork who owns a museum with artificial artefacts from old times, and some that are cursed which scare the shit out of the ass-tronaut, before I got stabbed I met up with Maki-Roll or assassin creed. Then I'm here waiting for my gang to hurry the fudge up to drive us there.” he added as he planted his hands on his thighs.

“Ouma-” the aikido master grabbed him by the shoulder once again, but this time it made him squeak in agony and surprise once again. “-who stabbed you! No lies, no nothing, tell me if it’s a girl or a degenerate male who stabbed you!”

“Pffft~ you would knock the shit out of them Tenko, I saw you beat someone until they suffered when they tried to do lewd stuff with me in an alleyway by force.” he snickered. “Besides, isn’t pain deemed to be entertaining? I mean, it’s just one stab, I laughed all the way to heaven!”

“Ouma pain is unacceptable, I won’t stop asking you who stabbed you, I sense it was the old man who is maintaining us, hostage, here ...it’s him isn't it?” her pupils dilated to his own, as he closed his eyes and sighed in defeat, she’s a lucky guesser too. But mostly had anger issues.

He glanced over at Yumeno, who had a face of disturbance, a hand covering her mouth in pure fright, he looks at Chabashira; her mask was taken off as she gently placed it on the glass table in the middle of the sofa’s and the couch where the red-haired girl was sitting ...she was the first to speak. “When we return to this damned building, we are going straight to the officials, and Yumeno-” she turned around facing her as the loli was in pure terror. “-You’re coming with me, and Ouma bring along Iruma, we don’t want to leave her behind, and for everyone else, they stay here since they loved the man. We’re going to tell the police everything no matter how much they want to catch us.”

“Tenko, that isn’t necessary …” Ouma whispered.

“Nyeh?! Ouma, it's for your safety.”

“I would rather be raped seven times that be bribed by a man who torments to kill my loved ones including family. It just doesn't’ matter anymore.” Ouma crossed his arms as he planted his head onto the couch cushion.

“Rape is also a danger to your body Ouma, Not only does it make you go crazy it also makes you have mental stabilities.”

“I never thought of that, besides it was just a simple lie, I would rather be blackmailed.”

“Then who stabbed you?”

Off guard, Ouma lifted his head off the cushion as he sighed. “It was the manager. He had something behind him as he trailed the seat I was in, then everything went black.”

Tenko stood up as the time was speeding towards 12:00. “Were telling the police whether you like it or not, Yumeno go get Iruma. Were ending this man’s career.”

“Nyeh.”

The boy’s eyes went from violet, mixed with familiarity. He looked down at the floor as he stood up along with the girls. He checked his phone, 11:56 in the night, about to hit the morning. If they had time, he could be saved from everything. His anorexia, his suffering that the content was enjoyable for the white-haired man. The attempt on killing him for notoriety, and the blackmail, he could make his parents proud and join the succession that they were built to do. _He_ could make _them_ pleased.

As the rest got inside the truck, Yumeno came in running down the hall out of breath, she said Iruma would take her own car since she hasn’t driven it for years. Ouma remained soundless, which worried the brownish-grey haired girl to death. She got in the passenger seat as the smaller ones got in the back with the rest of the gang, chuck in the far end along with Jesse, the main maid of the whole group. Josh with his shades on, Tenko with her face of hostility and repugnance as she was sitting by a degenerate male, Ouma looking out the window of the truck as trees and more cars, trucks, vehicles passed theirs. Yumeno sounds asleep and being too tired to live in the cold, hard, cruel world. Chuck cleaning his watch that was made out of gold, the glass clear as day. The maid closing her eyes peacefully, not sleeping but just ...relaxing.

“We’re here.”

“Good riddance! I thought I would have to beat the living shit out of you, you degenerate male!”

“Haha, rough.”

As the truck parked into an alleyway, Tenko was the first to get out, peering out of the corner, spotting the museum closing, the last visitor leaving as the owner, Korekiyo, secured and fastened the door. “That degenerate is closing the museum, but he’s not coming out.”

“Let’s kill him! Therefore we could go inside, and then we could steal whatever that man wants; then he goes to jail!” Ouma stretches his arms as a wide smile creeps onto his face.

“We’ll be arrested of murder, Ouma.”

“So? At least we’ll get some fun before this whole thing, oh-oh! I’ll call Harumaki to give one of her weapons to stab till death do us apart! Or just give him poison from Monokuma buddy!” Ouma skipped towards Tenko as she extended her arm stopping his tracks. “Hm?”

“Since we're here, at least give goodbyes while you’re at it.” John interrupted as he closed the door to the vehicle taking out a cigarette, inflaming it up as he blew a puff of smoke.

“You don’t internally smoke; When did this start, John?” Ouma raised an eyebrow.

The man raised an eyebrow as he planted the drug back into his mouth. “Started since 2 years ago since the old man put more pressure on us. Honesty It’s my fault I joined this stupid organisation in the first place. We’re losing time; rather say your goodbyes now or never.”

Tenko scoffed at the man. “Degenerate male…” she walked over to the short loli and gave a peck on the cheek. “I promise I’ll make you hot chocolate once I come back from the steal.”

As the woman went back to the corner crossing her arms, Yumeno sprinted towards Ouma and hugged his waist. “Nyeh ...promise me you’ll come back Ouma.”

“I don’t make promises, but I promise too. Just since once!” Ouma tapped the small girl’s cheek softly.

“Good luck guys.”

As the two walks in the shadows towards the museum where the sculpture is, Ouma squints through the window on the side of the museum and grabs his laser. Making a circle big enough for them and the sculpture. Tenko was the first to enter as Ouma tucked his laser away; she looked around and spotted policemen looking around with their flashlights in hand, a circle of light covering every piece of artefacts making sure they here since it was the time of the Phantom and Golden.

Chabashira takes a step and the lights flared, she grabbed her partner's wrist and booked it to the nearest way to the sculpture, blarings of the police cars were heard outside of the building. They managed to find a small corner that was shaded with darkness, so Tenko decided to hide there white Ouma behind her, who’s head perked up when he heard a helicopter’s blades outside.

“Where ever you are, I demand you to come out of the building!” Someone yelled with a megaphone, ignoring the blades from the helicopter.

“Tenko, why do we do!?” Ouma whispered yelled as they ran to a hallway, nearest to the fire exit.

“I say you guys should turn yourselves in and maybe ...make everything easier for me and them.” A voice echoed through the halls as they both stopped their tracks and looked behind. The one and only was the man in white hair with two bodyguards dressed in black, shades cover their eyes holding two people hostage. One with a knife at the victim’s throat and another a gun pointed underneath the victim’s jaw. They both pressed their monitors only seeing the victims as their loved ones.

“I see you guys must’ve ‘accidentally’ triggered the security, such a shame. Or maybe it was me? Unlike the banks, this is different.” He snickered as he snapped his fingers. The man beside him pressured the knife against Iruma’s throat, making a quick scar. The other put his finger onto the trigger, Making it go lower and lower.

“You have until three to run, it’s gonna be horrific seeing your loved ones lay lifeless onto the tile floor.” And so the two ran away.

They ran and ran until they were in the middle of the museum, panting, and wheezing. Ouma looked around as he was panting for air, making it echo throughout the middle. Tenko looked around as she looked behind, seeing Ouma on his knees still panting for air, she noticed he was extremely pale, and he looked weak. She noticed he hadn’t eaten for a few hours, but ...he’s managing. She sighed as she walked beside him kneeling beside him, patting his back as he coughed.

“You! Stop right there!”

Tenko looked back as Ouma turned around at the speed of light and threw his switchblade with a carving of a zodiac sign towards the person who yelled, hitting them on the thigh, he looked at her and dropped to his knees. Kyoko Kirigiri, another Ultimate Detective. Her lilac hair tied into a ponytail leaving the braid, it is tied to the tail as well.

Chabashira grabs Ouma by the hand as they were nearby the entrance, the policemen were by the exit In case they escape without them noticing, but little did the two know the cars were parked by the sides of the museum, them being sneaky as the hid on the outside entrance of the museum, with their guns in hand. The white-haired man claps his hands as they turned their heads towards him, glares came in.

“Where’s my artefact? Yknow the rules when you don’t turn in my artefacts and jewellery.” He checks his nails, messing with them now and then.

“Bullshit,”

“Degenerate male! You made us run of you didn’t hold Yumeno and Iruma hostage we would’ve gotten it!” She yelled.

As someone was stalking them, certain dark-haired boy eyes dilated to the Phantom, Golden, then to the white-haired man as he fumbled for his phone taking pictures secretly. Silently running off.

Ouma turned around as he saw circles of light in the rear corner of the entrance. He saw one of the men helping the detective with a stab in her thigh limping closer and closer.

“Mike, Mark, bring in the victim’s.” He spoke as he exposed himself out of the shadows from the pillar. Showing the two girls squirming and decreased crying at them, Iruma kicking her legs attempting to hit to man, and Yumeno doing the same but squirming even worse than the other. Hardware by their sides as they did the same position as last time. “Either turn yourselves in or see the two perish.”

The two men removed the tape as they both mourned.

“Nooooo! Tenko, don’t listen to him!” Yumeno stopped wriggling as she hung her head, big fat tears going down staining the flooring.

“Kokichi, whatever you do, don’t listen to this paedophile of a prostitute! He could saw his dick off for all I care!” She kicked up the man's thigh, nothing happened.

“Guys, it’s fine. We’re fine, you’re fine. Everyone’s fine. We have to do this in order to protect you guys,”

“Ouma, you-you made a promise! Nyeh ...you told me you-you wouldn’t brea-break it…” Yumeno glanced up showing her face full of tears.

“I'm sorry, Himiko.”

“Yeah ...sorry.”

As the two turned around the detective aiming her gun towards them, the rest of the policemen kneeling icing their riles at them as well. A few policemen with shields protecting the unprotected. “Tenko, Ouma, No!” He heard Yumeno says as they walked towards the two glass door, Tenko being her angry self, shattered both of the glass doors. Her gloves preventing small bits of glass from piercing through their skin, she raised her arms signalling surrender, walked out and stood there. Ouma doing the same but his head facing the ground, not bothering picking it up.

Behind them, the man in the white hair smiling unrighteously, a finger on his lips while the other hand behind his back clearing losing his clear-mindedness bit by bit:

  


 

_“Who’s the famous one now?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy End of the day school year! I know it's 2 or 3 days away but anyone's counting. Hah, I was. Sadness.


	9. Goodbye's before Greetings --Part B

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter like Small Loli Kokichi

As the two stepped out with their arms in the air looking at every policeman and especially the two detectives. Ouma opened his mouth but closed it as fast as he opened it, Chabashira glared daggers at the people in front of them. “We surrender,” 

Saihara squints at the two, studying their faces whether or not this was the truth or a filthy lie. Throughout their meetings from banks to banks, he does get deceived a lot; since he knows that the Golden Ticket jokes a lot disturbing them some times with death, one time she joked that there was a massacre nearby to get closer to her identity, Shuichi demanded where the body was, only to see her gone in a snap of a finger. The Phantom Thief was different; his unbelievable speed and dark clothing almost made him like a true delusion. But when the lights ticked he was revealed and tantalised. Which he responded with hostility but committed it was a simple lie. Both blackmailed and in the fear of losing their cherished ones. “Is this a trick or a lie?” He simply asks, stretching his arm mentioning peace and no wickedness than the other rest with their rifles out.

They both shook their heads, to his surprise they kneeled with their arms still up, surrendered, defeated, this wasn’t like them at all. He squinted at them then looked behind them, noticing a white-haired man with two men embracing two females twisting under their grasp, he noted that in his memory.

The detective signals them, “cuff them up.”

“No!” A voice called out making his attention go back to the two females under the grasp of the two men but this time the white-haired man was walking away. His eyes travel towards her own eyes towards the weapons pointed towards them. He makes no hesitation, takes out his gun; shooting one of the men in the arm. The man grabbed his injury letting the small girl go, she runs towards Golden Ticket, hugging her waist, tears gushing like a cataract. 

“Don’t leave!... we have so many things to do! Please!... don’t leave! I don’t want this to happen!” The red-headed girl wails.

The taller leans and pecks her cheek, wet with tears. “It’s okay Yumeno. I’ll be fine as long I’m in the hands of a valid person and as long as I’m with Ouma. We’ll be fine, okay?”

“No! I want you to stay!” She hugs her tighter.

“Yumeno, you know I admire you, right? Make sure you wish me a stroke of good luck, I promise you I’ll be home by the end of the month. Okay?” She cooed.

The red-headed girl buried her head on her chest, muttering softly. “I don’t want you to go ...we-you promised me to make me a hot chocolate, remember?” 

“I guess I made a mistake and thought we could leave but-“ Tenko lowered her head as a shadow covered it all. “-take care of Iruma for me please?”

“Stop thinking such things that won’t come true!” Yumeno buried herself even more in her chest, balling it up with crystal fat tears.

“Kokichi Fucking Ouma!” The purple haired boy turned his head whereas the mask was concealing his tears; some say he was emotionless, but because of the mask he made with his own two hands, it covered everything and only left his eyes and mouth; what a mask maker he described himself.

He watched as Iruma squirmed, kicked, then finally stabbed her heel into the man heel; that’s gonna leave a scar. She ran towards Ouma, Tenko, with their masks on, and Yumeno, clinging onto Chabashira like it was her salvation, or when she finally found her soulmate. “Don’t you fucking go with them!” He could see her tears as she was running towards him, he felt ...sadness. Why was it running through him? 

As she grasped Ouma’s collar and dragged him away the policemen grabbed her shoulders, soon overpowering her, he stretched a hand towards her as she was potentially dragged away. “Get your filthy fucking dirty hands off of me! He’s coming with me!” She yelled through tears, she balled her fists and started striking the policemen. “I lost several thieves, I’m not losing another one that’s like a fucking virgin brother to me!” She sprinted towards Ouma and carried him bridal style; again, the policemen grabbed Ouma harshly and dragged her away, but it was two of them against one.

“Miu ...don’t worry about me. I deserve much worse, just go on without me. At least you won’t have a bothersome person like me-“

“Shut the FUCK up! You were NEVER bothersome! You were like a virgin relative to me, you shota! Ya hearin’ me?! Never!”

As Miu kept yelling at the men, spewing curse words even words he thought she’d never use to them. Shuichi saw the whole thing unravel in front of him, he’d never felt so regretful to the couple and towards the acquaintances. “Secure them up, send them to prison and let the public decide whether or not they go to jail.”

“No” Saihara turned his head coldly making Kyoko shiver onto her core. “They’re coming with me, I have a spare room to lock them up, and I need some time to prepare them for court under my care. They’ll be separated for all I know, the mansion I live in is like a prison but modern.” What a lie, his mansion was like two walls, incapable of break-ins, storms, or rough tsunamis. Bedrock, an obsidian house like he had. “They’re coming with me, and that’s final.”

“Fine, have it your way then. Shuichi Saihara.” She muttered then scoffed as she was carried away to a nearby hospital to cure the wound on her thigh.

As Miu was dragged away she wouldn’t budge as she was closer to him, it was her own death day except she suffered when she was farther away from her best friend. Supporting, inspiring, and the person who would hug her, tell her ‘everything is gonna be okay’, and the person to always be there for her through up and down situations that she could never handle. It was like she made the earth, and Ouma made it brighter, in consideration.      

Ouma walked towards her and buried himself onto her chest, not caring whether the world thought it was sickening, he was trying to calm his friend as she squeezed him tightly. “Miu ...it’s okay. I know I’m not bothersome, but ...you’re the only thing making me keep going and never give up. I want you to keep praying for me, whether you do that at all-“ He sniggered, making Iruma’s lips tug a diminutive smile. “-But! I want you to cross your fingers and hope I bust out like the hero I am!”

“You shota, you always know how to brighten the mood when it’s difficult for me to handle…” she whispered.

“J’taime, never forget that. Kay?” he beamed as he lifted his head off of her chest, her arms still wrapped around him.

“I don't know what the hell is that supposed to mean, but, me too. Me too…” she chuckled breathlessly and sorrowfully as her arms slowly let go of the boy in front of her. “I’ll prove everyone you’re innocent, even if I have to kill someone to make you innocent.”

“Better yet, you’ll be stuck with me! Nee-hee hee!” he smiled at her as she wistfully but softly smiled back at him. 

The policemen grabbed the arms of the blonde once again and shouldered her away from Ouma, she kicked one in the jaw with her knee, making him taste his lip; blood oozing out as he grabbed it in pain, he smiled; then giggled. The detective glanced at her once again as she stared back at him with blazing eyes, in ferocity. Yumeno was simple to take away since she mourned too much making her sluggish and her eyes streaked red. Saihara walked up to the two, “Aren’t you Miu Iruma, Kaede’s sweetheart, I assume?” 

“Yeah, no shit sherlock” she breathed as he wiped her eyes removing small bits that were left on her eyelashes, her eyeliner ruined as if she moaned ink; smudged all over her cheeks.

“Do you know that guy? The Phantom Thief, and you-” he pointed towards Yumeno, her eyes lidded in oppression and drowsiness, the call of her name made her awareness go to him. “-I assume you know Golden Ticket and is her former partner?”

She nodded in quietness, lidding her eyes to the ground once more.

“What are you going to do with them, you fucking virgin?” she scowled at him.

“I‘m here to take them into custody and prove them innocent since I gathered details and others, but for all, I know they must be-”

“Save it for the trail, I don’t want to hear you jabbering all your shitty, worthless stuff to me. You better make them innocent or I’ll find you and slit your throat, maybe sue you is even better.” Miu threatened, jabbing a finger to his chest.

“I know this isn’t you when I met with Kaede, is she was here, how would you think she would react?” Shuichi glared at her back, causing her to shut up as she gazed away; crossing her arms.

“Anyway, I'm sure you know these two. Mind providing me with some information I should know before taking them away?” Saihara’s shoulders eased.

“Blackmail.”

“Huh?”

“Blackmail, that I have to say to you.” the blonde established her hands on her hips as she sniffed.

“Thanks, although I already knew that from the start if I may; are you two the victims making them both do the things they don’t wanna do?”

“Rephrase that, ya virgin.” 

Shuichi sighed, how does her partner keep up with her character? She was pleasant and all mushy stuff yesterday, but in a snap of a finger, she’s all profanity and a tad bit of loathing to other people. “If they’re being blackmailed, are you two the ones with your lives at risk?”

“Yeah, we could get killed if they don’t do the things the white-haired bastard told them to.” She huffed.

“And who is this white-haired man I assume?”

“Nosy much, ya fuckin’ retard? This ‘man’ is more like a mental patient; with his ‘oh would you look at that? My mommy is a huge fatass whore’ kind of shit.” she imitated the man in a childlike demeanour. “His name is Ulliam William Travis, horrible isn’t it? His name sounds shitty.”

Saihara took out his notepad and wrote down her account, he did see a man with two bodyguards containing the two women in front of him hostage, so it must be him. “If I must be correct, wasn’t he the man that held you two hostage with two bodyguards holding weapons towards you two?”

“Uhh ....yeah, that was him.” Miu crossed her arms. “If you want me, and this beautiful golden brain of mine, to tell ya, why not ask ya slutty detective? He’s a man with white hair, his eyes, somewhat redeyes like that killer girl or some shit.”

“Red eyes ...white hair ...does he dress nicely?”

“Hell yeah he does, he’s a like-a fucking gold digger.”

“Great thanks for the advice.” he closed his noted and tucked it away. “Anything else you would like to tell me?”

“You sure called yourself a hero, Mister detective?”

“What?”

“You sure call yourself a hero after you’re taking away people beloved to us away? After you’ve taken people who are innocent in jail? Is that a hero to you?”

Shuichi’s eyes furrowed to her, his glare only progressing. The police cars driving away with the two thieves. “I'm aware I don’t call myself a hero and know the definition, unlike you, however, wouldn’t trust my words when I said that I’ll change those who think that they are guilty when really are innocent. So either side with me and treat my words, or not. Your choice blondy.” he turned around giving her the cold shoulder, since when did he become this bold? He got into his black car, with others inside waiting for him as he looked into the rear view seeing the two females walking away, the white-haired man stepping out of the museum only staring at him with a hard gaze. 

Sooner or later he arrived in his house, meeting the two masked thieves already inside, two policemen with their guns pointed at them, the plum haired loli only gave a broken sigh as the other growled under her breath, kicked one of the policemen between his legs; making him howl in agony. The other policemen putting her down, the small hardware aimed at her head. Saihara shooed the two away as he grabbed the key letting them out of the cuffs, Golden Ticket grabbing the smaller as he hugged her waist.

“What do you want you filthy scrum?” she hissed at the detective.

“You're welcome by the way. Please, make yourselves at home. I have a spare bedrooms in the left hallway whether or not you guys want to sleep separated, but if you are uncomfortable with that you can sleep together if you’re comfortable,   apologize that I don’t have any clothing for you to use, but I could ask my friend Kaede to come tomorrow or maybe Tsumugi to measure you guys and get appropriate clothing.” Shuichi familiarised as he placed the two metal cuffs on the glass coffee table. “But besides that, I hope I can help you two out of custody at the best of my ability.”

“Wooow, and here I thought you were mean! I guys you met my expectations!” the Phantom Thief tweeted, settling his hands on his hips. “I’m fine with custody! As long as I get to see my beloved’s face!”

“Um…” 

“Just Kidding! But, I do hate to say that you have a pretty disoriented house, a mansion? Pfft, Mine’s bigger and waayy more expensive!” 

“H-Hey! It’s not that-”

“Just kidding again! I should murder everyone here than myself!” The Phantom Thief pulled out a switchblade with a Taurus symbol in the middle.

“That’s a lie isn’t it?”

“Nope!”

“...”

The taller leaned down to him and murmured something to him, he acknowledged as he dashed to the detective knocking him down influencing the switchblade at his throat, the blade against his skin made him shiver. “I may be all fun and lies, mister detective but I can assure you, I’m also the guy to be a hitman!”

“...that’s a lie.”

“Hmph, you’re not even close! Nee-hee hee!”

“Remeber when you said you’ll never hurt me to keep the chase going?” he raised an eyebrow in triumph, smirking playfully. “You wouldn’t dare.”

“Mister detective is getting good at this! I like him, he’s fun!” the thief got off of his as the switchblade disappeared behind his back.

“If you’ll excuse us we have to leave now and talk about something.” the masked female grabbed the smaller’s shoulders as he made a miniature ‘o’.

“But I wanna kiss em’ Please!?”

“Ew, no.”

“That’s a lie, but I wanna burn the house!”

“Do you know how much this house costs?”

“I was just kidding! Or am I?” He snickered.

As the voices that were heard when they left, Shuichi was once again, was left isolated. He went to a room filled with books and shelves, he pulled out a book making the wall that was filled with even more books open like a door, he looked around as he fastened it behind him. In front of him laid a wall full of cameras, his eyes pursued to each one. Finally finding the thieves roaming around, lost.

_ “What should we tell him?” _

_ “About our true identities!” _

_ “No-” _

_ “Pfft- Should’ve seen the reaction of your face!” _

_ “This is serious- I don’t know if we should call each other by our names in case there are any cameras.” _

_ “You sure are a stalker! I haven’t been into a mansion but I wanna be free! I still have my lasers!” _

_ “Put the laser dow- Don’t turn it on!” _

_ “It’s dead, Nee-hee hee!~ These lasers need a charger, but my soon-to-be-husband doesn’t have any, boo-hoo~” _

_ “Maybe you shouldn’t choose that degenerate male, he’s basically keeping us kidnapped in his house! Rantaro is a better choice, maybe Kiibo. DIdn’t you have a crush on him before he moved away?” _

_ “Before! Not today since he- wait. Nevermind. But that was before! Now I’m just impressed by the detective himself! And I was just kidding when I said he saw going to be my husband! But- when I said he’s interesting, that definitely wasn’t a lie.” _

_ “Choose someone over that degenerate male…”  _

_ “I won’t! Or is that a lie? Who knows!” _

Saihara ran a hand through his dark hair, looking back at his notes that he wrote down during their small communication; who was this Kiibo? Where was Rantaro? Surely he’s adventuring with his siblings, but who knows? What did the thief find fascinating about a detective who was very bold of himself? He’s single as a Pringle and he’s gonna keep it that way! No matter what! But nothing lasts forever and singleness doesn’t last forever either, so, scratch the part when he’s gonna be single forever. 

_ “He seems trustworthy, kinda, but he’s gonna keep meeting my expectations for me to truly trust him!” _

Shuichi smiles behind the camera, “I’ll make everyone think you’re innocent, and that’s an oath.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next one (maybe) Is longer. 
> 
>  
> 
> Promise :>


	10. Morning chats to what happened

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, multi-personality disorder. No. Just-Just no.

To say the least, it’s been months since the surrender of the Phantom Thief and Golden Ticket. Their current location, Shuichi’s mansion that was able to hold more than three people, ever since Shuichi encountered Kaede’s girlfriend as she spat and loathed him for taking away two of their most beloved people, you can’t blame him though, but blame the law for setting a rule for whoever steals shall not be in court but be locked up immediately; but if they were blackmailed, that’s a whole new set of rules. It’s either trying to prove guilty or innocent or be locked up, maybe kill the victim if the community so desired. To rephrase the thought he had for a while; this generation was fucked up the least.

As the detective ran a ran through his smooth but bed head hair he looked back at the cameras to see the two thieves sleeping peacefully next to each other, Ticket hugging Phantom protectively as their faces were covered by each other’s head. Ticket with her face buried into Phantom’s hair which was fluffy, as his face was buried into her chest. Them hugging each other with warmth and protection; surely Phantom felt secured. But when he saw them immediately he gained more determination on getting them to out of custody and perhaps restart, maybe falling in love with one of them since he was bisexual but it mostly didn’t matter since he preferred to stay single, unlike Kaede who promised when they were younger.

Shuichi took his eyes off of the cameras as he opened the bookshelf before closing it, the book that was a lever for opening it closed by itself, blending with the rest of the books. As the adult walked to the kitchen with an island in the middle of it he placed sugar, cream, and other ingredients as he made his morning coffee.

Soon he saw the two thieves being the peeping Tom’s they are.

“I can see you around the corner.” Saihara suddenly called out. The two thieves heads went back to the corner. “Come on out and perhaps talk or give me advice on life, maybe your life too.” He closed his eyes as he sipped his coffee, already putting the ingredients he took out back to where they belong.

“No! My life was a freaking mess before you popped up mister detective!” A childish voice spoke from the corner, letting out a snicker before yelping; the other thief must’ve stepped his head from behind he assumed.

“Why would we talk to you, you male?! You’re so a degenerate disappointing male!” Another called out in which he assumed was Ticket; her malice for males matched with Tenko’s but he’ll keep it secret for now.

“Take your time and discuss this amongst yourselves if needed, I do need to speak with you.” He replied, before sipping his coffee again. Taking out a few folders and pictures.

“Cmon, let’s go talk and discuss our freaking lifestyles!” Phantom in which he assumed chirped happily.

“What, no!” Shuichi cocker an eyebrow remaining silent.

“Pfft! Maybe that’s a lie or not, but I’m gonna go down there and smash em’!”

The detective choked on his coffee and start coughing, soon wheezing catching for breath, soon achieving it before mumbling. “I doubt that.”

“I heard that! And plus I was kidding!~” he responded with rolling his eyes and he left a cup of chocolate and caramel mochas on the island of the kitchen before making his way back to the secret passageway. Looking at the cameras finding them around the corner of the hallway where the kitchen was. Ticket seemed to get more frustrated by the words of the raven-haired gremlin. How? Her hand was pinching her bridge, her brows furrowed; eyes closed too. By the act of the childlike teen(?) went to the kitchen before spotting the drinks he left, he inspected it closely before drinking it.

“T- oops, forgot to not say her name out here, Nee Hee hee, Ten-Ten! The old man here made us mochas and guessed your favourite one!” He yelled before the woman came and drank hers, she gave an interesting hum before drinking the rest of it, the other eating the whipped cream.

He cocked an eyebrow as they both stopped.

“Ok, good it’s not poisoned.” The taller huffed.

“Why the fuck would you inspect it?” Phantom tilted his head as the whipped cream left a white moustache on his lips.

“You never know when the detective is either playing with us or just messing with us.” She responded before drinking the rest of it “and don’t drink it without my permission cause I was told you drink more stuff.”

“That was a lie, I drink caramel and Panta.” He snickered.

“Ah.”

The detective huffed seeing it was no use stalking the two as they drank the mochas. He looked at his desk and then the sneaked in billboard before he heard Ticket’s voice chirp, his eyes travelled from the messy table to the cameras, where all the mugs were.

“What are we going to do with the old man?”

“Dunno. Depend on punishment!”

“No.”

“Awe, you’re no fun. But we would like, sneak out tonight and tattletale on him.”

“There are alarms everywhere.”

“How do you know?”

“Checked the place before we went to sleep.”

“Sneaky bitch. Tryin to keep us trapped here forever.”

He raised an eyebrow, was he supposed to feel offended or just ...triggered?

“But back to the topic; what will HE do with us?”

“Kill us; perhaps keep trying to put into custody, but meh, I’d rather choose death than anything else.”

“Don’t choose death, that’s never the answer.”

“I was kidding. Probably spend the night with this dude in bed, I mean did you see his pretty eyelashes and Golden irises?! Man, I would sleep with that guy if I had a chance.”

Saihara blinked twice before feeling his face flush in embarrassment and flattery. He couldn’t help but choke on his coffee. Coughing and wheezing.

“No! Not on my watch.”

“Pffft, why would these hips, not to offend anyone, be born for child making? I mean It’s possible I can be a girl but who knows?”

“You mean transgender?”

“Pffft ...none. I was kidding or not but totally kidding!”

“Back to the topic.”

“Boo hoo hoo, you’re no fun.” He crosses his arms.

“We both know that the old man is trying to keep us into custody. But what made him hate us?”

“He has PTSD and has a desire for getting famous and all that junk n stuff.”

“He attacked you with a syringe because you were getting more and more popular with the people. Well ...how can we blame you, you’re just your job in order for Miu to live or not be embarrassed from what he has of her; what we call blackmail.”

“Blah, blah, blah, I know what it is.”

“Ok …? Anyway, it’s possible his mental statement is messing with his sanity.”

“Tsk seems to me he already lost it. Like…”

“Like?”

“Over- something…”

“Explain.”

“Where this dude is like going to a mental asylum and where people are jacked ass messed up because something went wrong and now there’s a wall writer that instead is named Toby and is like ...this spirit or something and-“

“Enough with your video games from Chiaki.”

“Awe. I was getting to the interesting part! Lemme finish!”

“No.”

“You’re acting like Kirumom now.”

“Respect.”

“Hmph.”

“So let’s rephrase this and don’t interrupt. The old man as we know as our boss is blackmailing us putting the privacy of Miu and Himiko at risk, he has PTSD in which he needs therapy and medical care but instead of him handling his pain himself he’s putting it to you instead. He mostly desires and is satisfied with popularity, riches, and noticeability. I don’t know about the rest but he mostly hates us and is it because each time he gives us a quest we complete it In a matter of minutes? I mean he never told us the true story how the business was created, he says it’s for ‘private matters’.”

“Private matters my ass! What about the privacy of Miu and Yumeno?”

“Exactly!”

“I just hope the detective is getting to the bottom of this.”

  
The detective eyes locked with the two he placed his hands down and pressed a button, the alarms in the room sounded and two metal chairs were uncovered, then chains wrapped around them pulling them back onto to the chairs, straps wrapping their thighs and arms, finally their throats. Violet eyes were mentally panicking, meeting his friend’s eyes behind the mask.

“What the hell is happening?” She half yelled pulling on the straps but sadly they didn’t budge.

“Seems like the detective wants us to spill the tea!” He giggled.

“It is not the time to joke around; I knew we couldn’t trust him!”

Right before Ticket said that the metal door slid open revealing the detective with his arms behind his back, his cold gaze going up and down the two thieves. A small hum came from him as he walked forward towards, then behind the chairs tracing them as he patted the girl’s head, she growled in return.

“OH? Checking us out aren’t cha?” He tilted his head playfully.

“No; I’m here to Ask questions.”

“Like we’re going to answer them, you’re such a degenerate.” She scoffed.

“I’m just going to ignore that, but besides that. I heard you talking in the kitchen and mentioned a white-haired man, him abusing you-“ he traced Ouma’s straps. “-stopping until you guys pled for mercy. That man should be arrested.”

“...” silence.

“nothing? Such sadness. But anyway, I would like you to tell me more about this man.” He stepped back; putting his arms behind his back once again.

“Uh ...ask away my dear!” He smiled hiding his natural fear behind his mask.

“good. Who is this man?”

“He’s a man who is our boss giving us a specific task. We get the glory when we come back but when we don’t come back, beats every thief until they bled, screamed, or pleaded for mercy.” The woman answered before the smaller opened his mouth, he closed it and nodded.

He gave a small hum. “Number two; Who are you guys under the masks?”

“That’s something to keep private! Ne-heehee~”

“Shut it, you degenerate male! I would beat the living shit out of you if I were free!” Ticket struggled against the straps.

“Skipping that, I have you two strapped and could take off your masks right now but I respect your privacy. Number three; who are the victims that are being blackmailed along with you?”

“Repeat? I wasn’t listening I fell asleep on the second word~” he yawned.

“Your victims, like a friend, lover, family that are in danger, making you two steal in order for them to be safe?”

“Yumeno, the little red-haired beauty~” the masked woman drooled.

“I’m pretty sure your friend Kaede knows her and is dating her, you know, Miu Iruma? Yup, that’s her.”

“Ah, right, I need to know your real names so I won’t call you phantom or ticket.”

Silence filled the room. Since the detective was mad before he had very little patience, by the second a penny dropped to the floor he pointed a gun to Ouma's head, making the eyes of woman widen before she struggled full onto the straps. His eyes held a cold glare towards the boy whose eyes widened but softened, there’s no point in being scared a mere gun that was on safe mode or so he thought. Violet eyes studying the gun before widening them again, Smith & Wesson MK 22, and it was cocked. He looked up towards the man with the cold gaze, Violet meeting gold ones, his irises giving no mercy staring into pleading ones.

“I’ll kill you if you shoot, you Degenerate! I’ll watch as the bullets stuck into your throat and watch the blood coil around you as I smile maniacally!” The owl masked woman yelled as she started struggling against the straps harder.

The detective simply heavily sighed, got a knife out god knows where then stabbed Ouma’s finger making him scream in pain but stopped abruptly as he bit his lip hard, asking a small cut on it. Red liquid poured down the small cut- wait, medium-ish cut. Him, biting his lip to stop the tears and the urge to scream out of pain but it wouldn’t stop. He looked at the blood before getting a metallic taste in his mouth, almost like blood.

The detective sighs again as he picks up his phone; putting it against his ear.

“I give up.” Before hanging it up.

“I knew I shouldn’t have faith in you. I pity you…” she spats.

 

 

**_________________________**

 

As the hours passed the detective looked at the boy whose eyes gazed at hers. He looked up and down, before stopping at her thigh, there stocked out usual pistol cops use. She grabbed it before shooting it at his thigh. He yelped in pain as the taller grabbed her collar before smashing her head against the detectives.

“Never touch, shoot, or even lay a speck of your germs onto his body or you will be demised…” The woman glared at her with deafening eyes.

Kyoko scoffed at her; picked herself up, then dusted herself.

 

**_______________**

  
Days.

Maybe months.

Have passed.

And they still laid there.

On the ground where the cells of prisoners that have done the deed of mischief and perhaps caused chaos. Before the smaller lost hope, the detective Saihara came back, but only to get them out of custody with Kyoko. She simply kept her glare at the thieves. Shuichi looked at the pair, Ticket simply hugged Phantom harder and closer to Her, he simply let himself be held; since it felt nice and secure.

“why is there gauze wrapped around his thigh?”

Kyoko shrugged.

“It was that lilac haired bitch, she shot my boy.” Ticket spat.

Everything processed so fast ...a bruise on Kirigiri‘ s cheek as she was potentially knocked down by force, keys on hand unlocking the cell door as he signalled to move. They did.

Walking past more and more cells with hypocrites, criminals, and more thieves. When they passed a cell with a certain thief they hoped to come back, and one that worked into their company. She looked at them with a tint of hope, he grabbed one of the bars and whispered a small, ‘we’re gonna get you out of here sooner or later’ before the detective leaned a hand on his shoulder, nodding at the thief, she simply nodded back before walking out of the prison.

The woman shivered before whispering to the smaller. “this is getting me outlast vibes…”

He gasped dramatically. “Same, omagosh.”

 

  
**_________________**

 

Once they arrived back to the mansion he simply went towards the library. Phantom tilted his head before screaming out a tease, earning a small shut up from there. They simply adventured the massive place.

It had 4-5 bedrooms, 4 normal sized bathroom including 2 master ones, a balcony which was on the second floor, more bedrooms there, the kitchen which was on the first floor, the living; first floor like usual. A garden; first floor with bushes as walls, multiple cherry trees surrounding a small crystal-like lake with several koi. To say the least, Ouma was infatuation on how they did it since koi would normal grow huge, but it was even massive compared to his small body. As they walked outside since they didn’t have time to do that, the front made Ouma cry as he squeaked a small ‘this place is beautiful, like, Ouma-god.’ They went inside in which there was a blank white hallway with coloured tinted windows. A pool outside and inside. To say the least, they both had stars in their eyes. Ouma though ...he was crying to his core on how broke he was.

As dawn arrived, dinner was called. It was a moment of silence, glares and gazes at each other. Before Phantom decided to speak up.

“How come you’re so rich when at that time I met you, you were in that big ass apartment, like, what the hell detective Saihara!?”

It made him chuckle, curiosity cut the cat’s tail as Tenko was also interested.

“Well, that’s my uncle’s apartment. I help him with cases and all that. But this mansion is my normal home, I promise. Each month, week, perhaps a year I visit him and he saves me a room to sleep in, sometimes making it a guest room.” He explains before taking a sip of his red wine.

“Ah, I’m completely jealous.” Phantom cried.

“That’s nice and all but when we’re out of custody where are we gonna go?” The woman spoke before putting a rice ball in her mouth while chewing it.

“To your normal lives of course.” He sipped his wine again.

“ooh sweet detective Saihara, we didn’t have a normal life.” He picked up his finished dish before washing it. Walking away.

The woman got up after as she did the same as her friend. The detective did the same before offering to wash her dishes, she simply rolled her eyes and walked away chasing the purple haired gremlin. Once he finishes the dishes, he went to the library, picked the secret book-lever, walking inside the hidden secret room.

There he saw the two walking around his office as Phantom looked at the sketches he did of him, seeing his face he was flattered. The woman on his shoulder gave a face of disgust.

“why is that male helping us anyway, he’s such a degenerate.”

“a pretty talented degenerate.”

“Tsk.”

“Or maybe he felt pity and guilt then decided to help us out cuz like, we’re sexy and famous and all that shit. But seriously, maybe it’s because he wants us to not get blackmailed anymore?”

“maybe.”

“maybe, or is it because I’m doing it for a living.” He ran through his hair as he spoke to himself.

“Living or not, tomorrow is a trial day.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy early birthday Ouma, mine was like eight days ago but still. HB.
> 
> (I know people won't read this but this is the end until daytime, so just watch out for other ships I'm interested)


End file.
